To Die For
by RhodieForLife
Summary: Alexis is new to the WWE, this story follows the highs and lows of trying to make it big.
1. New Beginning

Alexis was the happiest she had been in the longest time. She hadn't been this buzzed since she watched her first live wrestling show, but this buzz was different because now she would be in the show. Alexis had given up everything to follow her dream. She had left her family and friends behind and given up a very well paid job to enter the uncertain world of Pro Wrestling. It had all just paid off with that phone call, the phone call from WWE head office. They had seen her in action and wanted her ASAP and there was a contract ready and waiting. Alexis was 5ft 8in and 152lbs with long dark hair, she had bright blue eyes. Alexis worked as a gym instructor before she followed her dream so she was in top shape and was very built compared to most of the other female wrestlers she trained with.

Alexis was told by the person she had spoken to that Mr. McMahon wanted to see her right away and would be at the next Monday night RAW show, she had to be there at 4pm. It was 2 days away and Alexis thought the time would never pass.

Leaning on the rail to her deck Alexis took another sip of the Miller Lite and smiled to herself. She thought 'this is it; this is really going to happen for me'.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt someone behind her place their hands on her waist then kiss the back of her neck. 'Hey babe' her boyfriend Sean said. Sean was 6ft and 240lbs with short blonde hair and green eyes with a strong body.

Sean and Alexis had been going out for only a few months but got on well. They met on the first day of wrestling training but Alexis had just taken to it fast and left Sean in her dust (he was still in training).

Alexis turned to Sean and said, 'So we going out to celebrate?' Sean looked at her with a blank look and said 'celebrate what?'

With a hurt look Alexis just replied 'Oh nothing much just I'm going out tonight to say goodbye to the guys.' Sean walked away and didn't bother going out that night, he was jealous of Alexis.

Getting ready to go out Alexis had time to think, she realised that even though she was about to live her dream it was gonna be a lonely time as she knew her time with Sean was soon coming to an end, 'Oh well, his lose' Alexis said to herself in the mirror and smiled. Alexis had her hair down and straight for the night with smokie eye make up and blood red lips. She was feeling in a bit of a flirty mood so the outfit she picked to wear was a short black skirt with a tight purple low cut top with fishnets and knee high boots. Alexis stood in front of her full length mirror and liked what she saw now it was time to party.

Alexis had a good night and was a little drunk when she got home, she put her key in the door and walked inside. She found it odd that Sean had said he was going to bed early but she could see a light coming from the living room. Alexis shut the door behind her without making a sound and walked to the living room door. When she got closer to the door she could hear giggles coming from the other side. Alexis pushed open the door to she Sean sat on the sofa with one of the new talent less female wrestlers that he was training with sat on top of him. Both had little to no clothes on with just a blanket around them.

Alexis hadn't been seen by the two on the sofa so she crept up to her room and packed up the last of her things she hadn't planned to take it all with her but now she knew her and Sean would be over sooner then she thought. Alexis was renting a place in Florida and had a friend with a truck driving her stuff there in the morning but she made a call and got her lift to come get her stuff now.

Alexis was all packed up and was taking her things out to the truck, Sean had still not noticed she was back and she was leaving or that she had caught him having sex on the sofa. Everything was loaded in the truck but Alexis had one last thing left to do in the house. She went back into the bedroom and using lipstick simply wrote 'Fuck U Sean' on the mirror. With a smile on her face Alexis walked out the front door slamming it behind her.


	2. Making Friends

Alexis managed to get to her new place and unpack some of her stuff before she had to pack a bag and head off to RAW where she had that all important meeting with Mr McMahon. Unsure of what they would want from her on the first time meeting her Alexis thought it would be a good idea to take her ring gear with her and some normal street clothes. She loaded up her car and headed on her way it was only a couple hours drive so she got ready in her clothes for the meeting before she left. Alexis wanted to make sure she looked smart but also show off a little sexy side so she wore a pair of plain red heels, dark blue jeans and for her top she picked a black lace halter top with a plain black suit jacket to wear in the meeting. Alexis liked that her top showed off the muscle in her arms and shoulders, with her nice tan it all looked perfect.

Alexis arrived at the arena a little early but didn't want to go in just yet as she knew Mr McMahon was a busy guy and she didn't want to bug him being there so soon. Alexis got out of her car and sat on the bonnet, she pulled out a cigarette and lit up while watching the crew walk around unloading trucks getting ready for the show.

Alexis saw a few of the wrestlers turn up and decided she would go over to as many as she could to introduce herself and say hi after she got done with her meeting. She looked at the time on her phone, it was time to go meet the boss. Alexis finished her cigarette and slid off her car and walked to the arena.

Alexis was done with her meeting with Mr McMahon and was really pleased with the way everything went. He had been really nice and welcoming to her but at the same time he was very boss like. Mr McMahon walked out of the office with her and told her she should go and meet some of the people she would be working with, just as he said this Tiffany and Layla walked passed. 'Ladies, would you come here please' Mr McMahon called over to the two. 'Yes Sir' Tiffany replied. 'Layla. Tiffany this is Alexis she has just joined us today, please make her feel welcome'. With that Mr McMahon walked off without another word. 'Hi, how's it going?' Alexis said offering a hand shake to both ladies. 'Its going great' said Tiffany with a big smile. 'Yeah just bloody great' Layla said. 'Oh is everything ok?' Alexis asked 'Not really' Layla replied 'I've gone and ripped my bloody tights for tonight and I can't find my spear pair!' Alexis smiled 'Well I have a brand new pair in my bag out in my car if you want them? They are tan coloured but I'm not sure if they would be as dark as you might like' Layla did a little jump 'Aw that would be amazing if its no trouble, I just don't want to have to go out to the shop I have to go do my hair' Alexis pulled her car keys from her back pocket and said 'Its no trouble at all, I'll be back in a few minutes'. Tiffany and Layla went to walk away 'Oh Alexis!' Tiffany called 'We'll be in the locker room just down here when you come back'

Alexis smiled to herself as she walked outside. She had just gone through the door when she heard someone behind her 'Ugh SHIT!' The deep male voice made her jump a little but she carried on walking. ' Erm hello, excuse me!' The voice called out behind her. Alexis wasn't sure if he was calling her or someone else. 'Sorry Miss?' OK this time she had to turn, around not only was there no one else around but she had a feeling she knew that voice. Alexis turned to where the voice was coming from and couldn't stop herself from smiling when she saw who it was. 'At last.' The guy said as he came up to Alexis. 'I thought I was gonna have to chase you all the way across the parking lot' He said smiling. 'How can I help you?' Alexis answered 'Any chance you're a smoker?' He asked. 'Yes, I am. Do you need a smoke?' Alexis asked with a smile 'I need a smoke like you wouldn't believe' He told Alexis 'OK I've left them in my car. I have a spare box if you'd like' Alexis said as she moved to walk to her car. She turned around and while walking backwards put out her hand and said 'By the way I'm Alexis, I just joined today' The tall dark stranger took her hand and shook it 'I'm Randy, nice to meet you' Alexis grinned and turned to face forward again, she was screaming in her head 'OH MY GOD RANDY ORTON HOW HOT IS HE'

'No way.' She heard Randy say behind her. Alexis knew he was talking about her car. 'Is this your car? Or is it your mans car?' Alexis opened the door to her car and turned to face Randy. 'What! That's a little sexiest isn't it?' Alexis said with a wink 'You think that only a guy could own a Shelby Mustang GT 500 ?' Randy didn't take his eyes off the car when he answered 'I didn't mean that, it's just… I mean it's a muscle car, not really a thing you see a chick driving.' Alexis couldn't help but laugh at Randy. 'It was my dream car and I was left some money in my Aunts will so I just had to get it.' She handed Randy a cigarette which he took and lit while he moved around the car checking it out. 'If you want you can take it for a spin' Alexis said to Randy. Randy just looked at Alexis with a big grin on his face. Alexis handed Randy her keys and said 'I have to go give these to Layla anyway. Have fun'

Alexis found Layla in the locker room and gave her the tights 'Sorry it took so long, I met Randy outside.' she said as she handed her the pack. 'thanks so much for this.' Layla said with a smile, Alexis smiled back and replied 'no problem, happy I could help.' The locker room door open and in walk two blonde ladies, Layla got up and went over to them. 'Alexis this is Maryes.' she said pointing to the taller of the two 'And this is Kelly Kelly' Layla said of the other. Alexis walked over to Maryes and shook her hand 'Nice to meet you.' She turned to Kelly Kelly but she just walked away and mumbled 'Great another one coming in trying to take my spot.' Before Alexis could say anything Maryes turned to her and said 'I forgot Randy is outside looking for you. He told me to send you out.'

Alexis made her way outside and found Randy and another guy looking at her car, she stood next to Randy and said 'Made it back in one piece then.' Randy replied 'That is one sweet ride. Oh Alexis this is John, he's a fan of muscle cars.' John Cena smiled at Alexis 'Nice to meet a girl with good taste.' Alexis said 'Thanks, nice to meet you too.' The three turned and walk back towards to arena back door. Alexis looked at Randy 'Erm Randy' 'Yeah' he replied 'You think I could get my keys back?' Alexis said with a grin. 'Shit thought you would forget!' All three laughed and he handed her back her keys. As they got to the door two other men got there at the same time. 'Hi guys' Randy said to the two 'This is Alexis she just joined us today' The dark hair guy just looked at her and mumbled 'like I care.' and walked in the door. The taller lighter haired guy gave a little smile and said 'Hi I'm Ted nice to meet you and that rude ass in there is Cody.' Alexis smiled back ' Nice to meet you Ted. Its OK Cody's not the only one to act that way meeting me. I got the same kind of thing from Kelly Kelly.' Ted opened the door and told Alexis 'Don't take Cody to heart right now, he's having a little….. trouble with a fan. Its getting him down a little I think.' Alexis heard Randy grown behind her and say 'What not that Linda chick again, what did she do this time?' Ted nodded and told them 'She sent him some ladies underwear but there were pictures of her wearing it in there too!' John, Randy and Alexis all gasped at the same time. Ted continued to tell them 'The box was left at the front desk of the hotel before we had even checked in. I don't know how she even knows where he stays, its freaky.'

Alexis wished the three guys good luck with the matches they were in and went to sit backstage to watch the show.


	3. Making peace

Alexis' first match on TV with WWE was against Kelly Kelly, she couldn't wait to get into the ring and show the fans at home who she was and what she was about but wasn't to happy with it being with Kelly Kelly after the first meeting they had had. Alexis had taken part in dark matches and matches at house shows with her and it had been hard work. Alexis made her mind up she was going to go out there and put on a good show even if her opponent didn't like her but it was going to get worse as Alexis was set to beat Kelly Kelly. Alexis was told the match was going to be all about her, showing off what she could do and showing how strong and talented she was. Alexis was alone in the locker room getting ready for her match, nerves had started to set in when she got to the parking lot but now she could feel butterflies in her belly. Alexis had decided she wanted to show off her body a little in her first match so she had picked to wear a tight little top with short shorts and fishnets her colours for the night were black and blood red.

Alexis made her way back through the curtain after her match, she couldn't help but smile. She was happy with the job she had done, Kelly Kelly hadn't made it easy for her but she knew that was going to happen. What Alexis didn't see coming was the hard slap she received during the match and the smug look on Kelly Kelly's after she hit her across the face. The only thing that could take her mind off of the sting in her face was the rumble in her belly. Alexis made her way to the catering area backstage, her match was the second of the night so she wanted to eat and watch the rest of the matches. Walking into catering Alexis noticed a dark haired guy sitting on his own with his back to her. It was Cody. After picking up some food from the counter Alexis turned around and thought about where to sit, there were only a couple of people there so there were plenty of seats. Alexis thought about going over to Cody but thought better of it, after the first meeting they had her and Cody hadn't really spoken in the time she was there but they had spent time in each others company as they hung out with the same group of friends. She decided to sit in the corner by the way she came in. Alexis couldn't help but look up and over to where Cody was sat, he was leaning on his elbows on the table picking at a paper cup with his head hung. Alexis thought he looked down.

Half way into eating her food Alexis realised there was someone standing next to her at the table, she looked up to see Cody stood there looking at her. Alexis smiled at him. Cody cleared his throat and said 'Hi.' He ran his hand through his hair and continued 'I'm sorry about what happened when we first met.' Alexis shook her head and smiled 'Hi, please don't worry about that its fine Ted explained what was going on.' Cody managed to flash half a smile and say 'I guess I shouldn't let a crazy person get to me but it's every day and she says she is near me everyday but I don't know what she looks like.' All Alexis could do was shake her head as she listen to Cody tell her about all the crazy things that had been happening to him. After a few minutes had passed Alexis leaned over and pulled the chair out that was next to her and smiled at Cody, he sat down and they continued to talk not only about Cody's fan trouble but about everything and anything.

Alexis and Cody had been talking for about 25 minutes when Cody looked at his watch and got up 'Shit I didn't realise the time, I'm up in 15 minutes. What are you up to now?' Alexis really needed to go and get changed but wanted to know why he had asked, so she replied 'Erm nothing much, why?' Cody motioned for Alexis to follow him, which she did and said 'I was wondering if you wanted to come watch my match' Alexis really wanted to watch Cody in action, who could refuse, so she nodded and said 'I'd really like to watch your match.'

Now standing backstage at the curtain Alexis was watching Cody warm up for his match, she couldn't help but stare at him. Cody was tall with dark hair, a beautiful smile and the most amazing blue eyes and was 223lbs of tanned muscle, his body really was to die for. Alexis was still in her ring gear and getting a little cold, she looked over at Cody 'Hay Cody.' He looked over at her on hearing his name and walked over to Alexis 'I'm just gonna run and get a jumper it's a little cold.' She said when Cody got closer to her. Cody smiled and took off the hooded jumper he was wearing and handed it to Alexis saying 'Here wear mine, I don't need it while I'm out there.' With that Cody was called over to the curtain to go out for his match. Alexis wasn't sure why but she waited until Cody went out to the ring before she put the jumper on. Alexis pulled the hoodie over her head and could smell Cody all over it, she smiled to herself he smelt really good. 'What are you smiling at?' Alexis heard someone say. She looked to her right and standing next to her was Randy. 'Oh hi Randy, how's it going?' She said with a hug trying to change the subject. Randy had been nice to Alexis since she had started and had been really looking out for her like a big brother. Randy left his arm draped over her shoulders as the two moved over to watch Cody's match on the monitor. 'So you going to tell me what you was smiling at?' Randy asked. Alexis didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Randy she had a crush on Cody so she just shrugged and told him ' I'm just really happy to be here.' Randy left it at that and the two just stood there with Randy leaning on her shoulder watching Cody's match with Edge.

'**1...2...3**! **Here is your winner Cody Rhodes**.**'** Edge and Cody were starting up a storyline so they had been working a few matches together. Randy nudged Alexis and said 'OK I'm up, I'll catch up with you later. You up for a drink with me and some of the guys after the show at the hotel?' Randy asked as he was walking away from Alexis. 'For sure I am, can't wait. Good luck.' Alexis called after Randy. Cody came through the curtain and the two men shook hands and chatted while Randy's opponent, Batista, made his way to the ring, until '**I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD…**' Echoed around the arena to a loud cheer from the crowd. Alexis waited by the wall to see Cody. While walking towards her Cody put his hand to his hip and hung his head. Looking at him Alexis thought he was hurt she moved to meet him asking 'Cody are you ok?' He raised his head with a little smile 'Yeah but I can't believe that landing off the top rope! Still don't know how I landed so badly on my hip.' Alexis just smiled and tried to make light of it 'Well does it help that you looked amazing doing it?' All Cody could do was chuckle. 'This is gonna leave a mark' he said placing a hand on both his hips. 'So Randy asked me to join him and some others at the hotel bar for drinks, you gonna be there?' Alexis asked as the pair walked down the corridor to the locker rooms. Stopping at the door to his locker room Cody turned to Alexis and gave her a smile and said 'For sure I'll be there. Are you driving?' Cody asked. 'Yeah I have a rental car, do you need a lift?' Alexis replied. Cody moved to push open the door and looked at Alexis and said 'That would be great, I'll meet you outside by your car in 20 minutes?' Alexis nodded as she stepped away from Cody 'I'll see you shortly.' She said to him. After rushing to get ready Alexis went out to the car to wait for Cody, she didn't know why but she didn't want to leave him waiting. 5 minutes later Cody came out and the two loaded the bags into the car and headed off to the hotel.


	4. To Crazy Fans

Alexis and Cody arrived at the hotel. Cody waited with Alexis while she checked in, he had done so before he went to the show. The pair picked up their bags and headed for the elevator when they heard someone calling to them' Hay Cody, Alexis! Guys come over here.' They both turned around to see Randy standing at the door to the hotel bar waving at them. 'We're gonna take our things up first. Get the drinks in we'll be right back.' Cody called back to Randy who was still motioning for the two to join them. 'Forget the bags, bring them with you.' Randy replied. Alexis put her finger to her lips and made a 'Ssh!' sound to Randy and headed over to the front desk. 'Sorry to trouble you.' She said to the guy who had just checked her in 'But do you think we could get someone to take our bags to our rooms?' She continued to the man. He smiled at her and said 'That would be no problem mama.' She turned back to Cody and shot him a big smile, while the man went off to find someone to help him with the bags. The two hotel staff members returned and took the bags. Alexis nudged Cody and said 'Come, lets get our drink on.'

Cody and Alexis reached the bar and was greeted with hugs by the others at the bar. There was a good group of them drinking together, it was Randy, Ted, John, Edge, Batista, Triple H, Beth, Stephanie and Santino plus Cody and Alexis. This was a tight group of friends who Alexis had found herself lucky enough to be accepted by, she really felt like she was safe and among true friends with these people.

'So what you two drinking?' Randy asked. Everyone laughed when Alexis and Cody both answered at the same time 'Bud Lite, thanks Randy.' Randy turned to the bar where the bartender was already waiting to take the order, there wasn't really anyone else in the place. 'Same again and two more Bud Lites, thanks.' Randy told the bar man. 'And keep them coming!' Triple H called over, which got him a glare from his wife Stephanie.

The group had been drinking and chatting for almost an hour when it was Cody's turn to head up for the drinks. They had moved from sitting at the bar to sitting down on the large sofas over in the far corner of the bar. Alexis stood up to let Cody out from where he was sitting. 'Code you need a hand with them?' She asked. Cody smiled and nodded at her. At the bar Cody placed his order. While Alexis and Cody were waiting for the drinks they stood at the bar chatting with each other. Little did they know they were being watched by Stephanie sitting down at the table. Steph turned to Triple H and said 'Look at that.' tilting her head in the direction of the two at the bar. Triple H looked and just shrugged at his wife. 'Don't they look good together?' She asked her husband. 'Who looks good together?' Asked a nosey Ted who was sat next to the couple. 'I was just telling Hunter I thought Alexis and Cody went well together. I never noticed it before.' She informed Ted who was now watching his friends at the bar. Ted told her 'That could be because they haven't really said two words to each other since Alexis started.' 'There could be something in this, I'm going to have to tell my father about this might be a good storyline out of it.' She continued more to herself then the others.

Back at the bar Alexis let out a big sigh and said 'Cody I know it's only been a few weeks but I'm so happy right now, everything in my life just fits together so well. I feel like I'm where I'm meant to be and I'm so glad we are ok.' Cody put his arm over Alexis' shoulder and pulled her in for a half hug and told her 'I know what you mean. And we are all so happy you're here too.' He said as the bar man brought over the last couple of drinks. 'Aw thanks Cody, your gonna make me blush.' Alexis said with a laugh. 'I don't mean to be rude, I wasn't listening to your conversation or anything but is your name Cody?' The bartender asked. Cody smiled thinking the guy was looking for an autograph or something for someone he knew was a fan. 'Yes I am.' Cody nodded to the man. 'Great.' The bar man said as he walked over to a fridge with big bottles of wine in it. He pulled out a bottle and placed it on the counter in front of Cody. 'This was bought by someone for you. Oh and there was a message.' The bartender said handing Cody a note which read '_**To My Cody, enjoy your drink with your friends, hope this adds to your fun. Next time I might join you. Love from your Linda.**__' _The crazy fucking bitch!' Cody said with a raised voice. The group at the table looked over and Randy followed by John both made their way over to their friends at the bar. 'What's wrong?' Randy questioned his friend. Cody handed the note to Randy who read it out loud. 'That means she was here, watching me, near me and I didn't even know it was her.' Cody turned to the bar man and told him 'Sorry but I don't want this take it back, give it to someone else or just take it yourself.' The bar man looked shocked and said 'Sir that is a Louis Roederer Cristal Brut it costs nearly $200.' Cody looked at him and replied 'Not to be rude but I don't even like Champagne, let alone a bottle bought for me by a crazy person, please take it back.' Alexis stepped forward and put her hand on Cody's arm. 'Hold on a second. Its been paid for and she don't know if you drink it or not, lets just take it and have a good time?' Cody just looked at Alexis with a stern face until she started to wiggle her eyebrows which he couldn't help but laugh at. 'Alexis you're such a bitch.' Cody said with a laugh. Alexis grabbed the bottle from the counter and headed back to the table leaving Cody, Randy and John to bring the drinks back to the table. 'Lookie lookie what I got people.' She said as she reached the table. The rest of the group watched Alexis as she popped the cork to the Champagne and let out a cheer when it made a bang and hit the wall behind them.' Alexis raised the bottle and said 'A toast to Cody's crazy fans.' With that she lifted the bottle to her lips and took a big mouthful then passed it to Cody who said 'To crazy fans.' The bottle was passed around to all in the group with each toasting 'To crazy fans.' Alexis headed back up to the bar and ordered 11 shots of Southern Comfort and took them back down to the group. 'Here we are guys lets really toast Crazy fans.' Alexis said handing each one a shot. '**TO CRAZY FANS!**' They all said together laughing. What no one noticed was the short, thin, brown haired girl in the corner watching them. It was Linda, Cody's crazy fan, she glared at Alexis then stormed out of the bar with tears running down her face.

The group had been drinking for a couple of hours and had done more shots with each round so all where a little merry now. 'Alright you lot its bed time, let's go.' Batista said as he pushed himself up off the sofa. Beth put out her hand and Batista pulled her up. 'The boss says its bed time but I'm ok with that.' Beth said with a little giggle. 'EEW' Santino simply said. Beth and Batista had been an on/off couple for almost a year. The couple said goodnight and headed to their room. Randy and John were the next to finish their drinks and get up 'OK, we're going.' John said putting his hand on Randy's shoulder. Alexis jumped up 'Me too!' She said. She was followed by Ted and Cody. The five said goodnight to the others and headed for the elevator. Once inside the elevator Randy said 'I don't want to walk no more, Alexis help.' Randy put his head on her shoulder. 'OK you big fool hop on.' Alexis said turning her back to Randy so he could get a piggy back from her. 'Jesus Randy it's called a gym try using it.' Alexis joked with her friend. They reached the 5th floor and all got out. 'Right get off me now you fool.' Alexis said to Randy as she let go of him at the door to his room. 'Thanks Lex, you're a star.' Randy told his friend with a hug. Alexis turned to John. 'Take care of that ass think he's a lil wasted.' She hugged John and continued down the corridor the few doors to her room. Alexis was staying right across from Ted and Cody. 'Right you two, thanks for the fun.' She smiled as she hugged the two men.

Inside her room Alexis was getting changed and was in her underwear when there was a knock at the door. She looked out the spy hole to see Cody standing there, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. She opened the door still in her underwear and smiled at Cody 'Come in.' She said as she walked back into the room. Cody was a little taken back at how he was greeted but went in anyway. He couldn't help but check out Alexis' body. 'I…I still had your shoes.' He told Alexis, she had taken her high heels off to carry Randy and it had been Cody who took them for her. She took the shoes and Cody sat on the bed. 'Think it was a good job we left the bar when we did, don't think I could have drunk anymore without falling over.' Cody told her as he watched her stand in the mirror and brush her hair. Cody lay back on the bed as Alexis went into the bathroom to take off her make up. 'Don't think Randy could have taken anymore.' She called out to him. Cody couldn't help but check out her body again she was toned all over and looked perfect.

Alexis walked over to the bed, Cody thought she was pretty even without make up on. Alexis knelt down and took off Cody's shoes and socks then she stood to undo his jeans and pulled them off. Cody wasn't sure what to do so he just watched as Alexis straddled him on the bed and lifted his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Alexis then put on Cody's t-shirt and ran her fingers through his hair. She leaned down and kissed Cody on the lips 'Goodnight cuteness.' She said as she moved to lay in the bed next to him. Alexis couldn't help herself she loved to tease. Cody couldn't say anything but 'night.' He was afraid if he said anymore he might pitch a tent in his boxers.


	5. The Day After The Night Before

Alexis woke up and turned over to see Cody still sound asleep next to her. She got up and showered. Alexis pulled on her sweat pants and heard a knock at the door, while pulling on a tight fitting vest top she made her way to the door. It was Ted. 'Good morning my love.' She greeted her friend. 'Erm, morning. Listen have you seen Cody he didn't sleep in his bed, he came to see you and…' Alexis cut Ted off by simply opening the door fully so Ted could see a still sleeping Cody in her bed. 'Come in and wake sleeping beauty.' She said walking back into the room. Ted got in the bed next to Cody and hugged up to him, Alexis couldn't help but laugh when Cody made a 'Hmm' noise. Cody opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder with a smile. To his shock there grinning back at him was Ted's face. 'Holy shit!' Cody shouted while turning over and falling out of bed hitting his knee off the wooden frame of the bed. **'UGH!' **He cried out in pain. 'Morning sweetheart.' Ted laughed at Cody while he was picking himself up off the floor. 'Yeah morning asshole.' Cody said picking up his jeans and putting them on. 'Come on we're going for breakfast.' Ted laughed at his friend. Alexis grabbed her flip flops and bag heading out the door. 'God I'm so starved.' She informed her two friends. Alexis was first out the door followed by Ted then by Cody who was rubbing his sore knee. 'Couldn't I at least shower first?' Cody asked as they waited for the elevator. 'Food now shower later.' Ted told his friend. 'Don't worry you smell good from where I'm standing.' Alexis grinned.

The doors opened to the elevator and the three friends piled in at the same time, bumping into each other. The more the three hung out together the more silly and fun the time was. They didn't notice the girl that had been waiting behind them until they all turned around laughing. They all smiled at her in silence, then shot each other looks of guilt when she turned away from them, they could sometimes be a hand full and not everyone enjoyed the sense of humour they shared.

'Soooo, what did you two get up to last night when you shared a bed huh?' Ted asked as he put a hand on Cody's shoulder while moving to face the two. Cody shoved his friend and Ted tripped backward and into the girl. She just glared at Ted without a word. 'I'm so sorry miss.' Ted smiled, then turned around to shove Cody back. 'Look Teddy, what we get up to has nothing to do with you but lets just say I rocked his world!' Alexis said with a giggle as she stood behind Cody and wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek on the side of his arm. Alexis' comment got her a hateful look from the other female in the elevator but it went unnoticed.

The elevator reached the ground floor and the doors slid open with a bing. After the other female stormed out the three walked out not knowing they had just been so close to Cody's Crazy fan. Waiting on the big sofas in the lobby was Randy and John. Randy was slumped down on the sofa with his sunglasses on and the hood up on his jumper, he wasn't feeling the best after all the drinking from the night before. John jumped up to his feet and started to walk over to the others. 'Damn, about time you guys got here. I'm so hungry right now and this guy is no fun this morning.' John said as he turned around to point at Randy. With that Randy slowly got to his feet and grunted at the others as he walked off in the direction of the hotels restaurant. Alexis linked arms with Ted and the four headed off after Randy.

When they reach the restaurant they saw Steph and Triple H and made their way over to join them. They all said good morning and sat down. Alexis had sat down next to Stephanie who was on the phone. 'OK Dad she is sat next to me now, I'll run the idea past her and we will all meet at the arena later. OK love you too bye.' Steph hung up the phone and turned to face her friend with a big smile on her face, the two hugged. Steph didn't waste anytime and jumped right in to telling Alexis about the phone call she just had. 'Right last night I was watching you and Cody together and I just thought there was something between you. I mean you guys look good together, really cute.' Alexis gave a little smile but she was puzzled as to where this was all leading. 'So I was just on the phone with my Dad and I told him the same thing. I also told him I really think you and Cody should work together, he has just started his Dashing thing and we really want to use you in something big. What do you think about working very closely with Cody?' Steph asked Alexis who looked over at Cody who was chatting with the other as they looked the menu over. 'How is it going to work?' Alexis asked. 'Well we don't have all the details worked out yet but wanted to know what you thought first. We will meet with my Father and the rest of creative later.' Steph told her. 'Well, if Cody is up for it then hell yeah lets do it.' Alexis smiled. Stephanie leaned over the table to talk to Cody about the idea as Alexis ordered her breakfast. She finished ordering just in time to hear Cody say to Steph 'Me and her working closely together as a team, of course I'm up for that.' Cody said with a cheeky smile on his face. The group sat and chatted while they ate their food.

After a long breakfast Alexis hit the gym by herself, she really needed to run off the pancakes she had given into and eaten. After the gym she had taken her time in showering and get ready for the show that night. Alexis curled her hair before going to the arena as she had a meeting with the WWE top dogs and didn't want to be rushed before show time. Alexis headed out her hotel room door and, as it wasn't far she walked to the arena instead of getting a lift with Ted like planned.

Alexis reached the arena and looked for her locker room. She dropped her bags off and took a walk down the corridor. Alexis was looking forward to seeing how her and Cody would be put together but she didn't really mind as long as she got to work with him it was a dream of hers. Alexis came upon a big black leather sofa in a dark corner and as she hadn't gotten much sleep she decided to take a nap. Alexis put on her sunglasses and pulled up the hood to her jumper. Just as she felt herself start to doze off she sensed someone standing there. Alexis opened her eyes to see Randy standing there. 'Oh my God, you look a shit mess.' She laughed. 'Thanks a lot.' Randy grunted 'Move over and share will you.' Randy said as he sat down next to Alexis. Randy couldn't get comfortable and keep shifting around. 'Oh hell Randy, would you ever quit moving.' Alexis shot at her friend with a little angry tone to her voice. 'Sorry but I'm not comfy.' Randy mumbled. 'Come here.' Alexis said with her arms out. Randy turned and put his feet up on the sofa, then lay his head in Alexis' lap facing her belly. Alexis was stroking Randy's hair, what little he had, she soon noticed he was sound asleep. Alexis soon drifted off too.

Alexis and Randy had been asleep for almost an hour. Alexis awoke to a gentle feeling on her cheek, she opened her eyes to see Cody kneeling next to her smiling, stroking her face. 'Sorry babe but its meeting time.' Cody told her softly. Alexis woke Randy long enough to get up. No sooner had she got up Randy had fallen back to sleep again.

Cody and Alexis were sat in the room Mr. McMahon was using as his office for the night. 'OK Alexis we don't have all the details yet we want to play it by ear but we want you by Cody's side every step of the way playing up his 'Dashing' character.' Vince told her. 'I want you to go out there tonight and just have fun with it.' he continued. Cody and Alexis left Vince's office. 'I'm gonna go finish getting ready. See you at show time.' Alexis said to Cody kissing him on the cheek. 'Yeah its time to go get Dashing.' Cody replied and the two went separate ways.


	6. First Pairing

Cody and Alexis were waiting for their cue to go on. Cody took her hand and said 'You ready to do this?' Alexis smiled and nodded then it was time. …. _WHOA! YOU'RE ONLY SMOKE AND MIRRORS…. _Cody's music filled the arena, as soon as he walked out the air was filled with boos. Cody started to walk down to the ramp as ring announcer Tony Chimel introduced him '**The following match up is set for one fall, making his way to the ring from Marietta, Georgia weighing in at 223lbs Cody**…' Tony was cut off by Cody '**Hold it! Hold it! Hold it! Cut the music. Tony I thought I told you before, that's not how you say it! From now on you don't step into the ring when I come out here. I've got this covered. Watch and learn**.' Cody jogged back up the ramp and went backstage. Alexis walked out and down the ramp to the ring. She stood in the middle of the ring. '_Now what the hell is this chick doing out here?'_ Michael Cole asked Matt Striker on commentary. _'Who_ _cares Cole, there is a hot Diva out here shut up and listen to what she has to say.' _Matt told the other man.

Alexis wanted to look hot and sexy for her first pairing with Cody so she wore a short black mesh tiered skirt which showed a lot of leg, with a tight fitted black waistcoat that showed off a lot of her chest, she wore a silver bikini top under it and a pair of maroon platform high heels. Her legs looked long and toned. For the second time that night Cody's music played.…. _WHOA! YOU'RE ONLY SMOKE AND MIRRORS…. _'**Making his way to the ring from Mareitta, Georgia weighing in at 223lbs, Dashing Cooddddyyy Rhoooodessss!'** Alexis announced with a big smile on her face. Cody stepped into the ring and walked over to Alexis, he looked her up and down. Cody took her hand and twirled her around then kissed her on the hand. 'Now that's how you do it.' Cody said looking over at Tony. Edges music started _…YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME…. ON THIS DAY…. _'**Making his way to the ring from.. Somewhere, weighing in at.. Whatever, him.**' Alexis announced as Edge made his way into the ring.

Edge got into the ring and marched straight over to Alexis shouting at her. 'MY NAME IS EDGE! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS!' Cody stepped in between the two and pushed Edge away from Alexis. Mike Chioda, the ref for the match rushed in and separated the two men. Cody walked back over to Alexis, who rubbed his arm with a smile before climbing back through the ropes. Alexis stayed at ring side to watch Cody's match and cheer him on. During the match Matt Striker was on commentary giving facts about Alexis and talking about how close Alexis and Cody were. '_Cole did you know that it was the second generation superstar, Dashing Cody Rhodes that found Alexis, and its Dashing Cody Rhodes who has been training her. These two have become so close they spend an enormous amount of time together.'_ Matt told the other man. Michael Cole stepped in _'Matt, your almost making these two sound like a couple.' _He said _'Well Cole I don't know what these two get up to behind closed doors, they could be but I'm talking about their professional relationship. Gee Cole get your mind out of the gutter.'_ The two continued to talk about the match.

Alexis was shouting support to Cody and banging on the ring apron. Alexis moved around the ring following the action, she even shouted at fans that booed Cody. 'Don't hate just cos he's Dashing and your not!' She shouted. Cody had Edge laid out in the ring, he went to the top rope but missed landing a MoonSault when Edge rolled out of the way. Edge stumbled to his feet and leaned on the ropes as Mike Chioda checked on Cody. With the refs back turned to her Alexis jumped up onto the ring apron and tapped Edge on the shoulder. Edge turned around to see Alexis smiling sweetly at him, he smiled back and that's when Alexis pulled back her hand and swung at Edge slapping him across the face as hard as she could. Edge was stunned and turned his back to Alexis. Without a moment to waste Alexis jumped down as Edge went to walk away and she reached under the bottom rope to grab him by the ankles and pulled his feet from under him. Edge fell face first to the mat.

The ref started a 10 count as both men were still down. Alexis felt someone grab her from behind, she spun around to be met by a slap to the face by Kelly Kelly who had come down to the ring after Alexis hit Edge. Alexis blocked a kick from Kelly Kelly but got in her own kick to the mid section on the blonde. With Kelly Kelly doubled over from the kick Alexis grabbed her and slammed her to the floor with a DDT. The refs count was at 8 when Cody had got himself up. He got a hold of Edges hair and pulled him to his feet. In the middle of the ring, still holding on to Edges hair Cody looked over at Alexis. 'Do it! Do it! Do it!' she screamed. With that Cody used his finishing move, CrossRhodes on his opponent and got the 3 count. Alexis climbed into ring with a mic in her hand. '**Here is your winner Dashing Coodddyy Rhooodes!**' She smiled. Alexis took Cody's hand and raised it to more boos from the crowd.

Cody rolled out of the ring and put out his hand to help Alexis down the ring steps. Cody put his arm around Alexis' waist as the two headed up the ramp. They turned at the top of the ramp and watched as Edge went out to help Kelly Kelly to her feet. Alexis and Cody looked at each other and laughed, then headed backstage.

Alexis waited to see Edge when he came through the curtain. She rushed over to her friend and hugged him. 'I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard.' He hugged her back and told her. 'Its OK it sounded really good.' He rubbed his face where he had a big red hand print and laughed. Alexis went to speak to Kelly Kelly but she just pushed past her. 'Guess that's one person I'm not gonna be best buds with.' Alexis said as she watched the Diva storm down the corridor. Cody came up behind Alexis he put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. 'Forget her, she's just pissed you looked amazing out there.' Alexis moved to look at Cody, she kissed him on the check. 'Who needs friends like her when you have us?' Edge joked 'Yeah you guys are pretty awesome.' Alexis replied ' Not many friends would let you get away with bitch slapping them in front of millions, making them look foolish' Cody joked 'You saying I looked foolish out there buddy?' Edge asked Cody. 'Come on, let's get out of here before I drown in all this testosterone.' Alexis laughed. The three headed off down the corridor with Cody still holding on to Alexis. She loved how close they had become now after what seemed like a rocky start but that was all behind them now.


	7. Gone To Far

Cody, Edge and Alexis reached the men's locker room and could see a crowed of people standing around outside. Cody let go of Alexis as they reached the crowd. 'Hey man, what's going on?' Edge asked Miz. Miz turned to look at Cody. 'I think you need to have a look at this.' He said with a sorry look on his face. Cody, followed by Alexis and Edge pushed their way through the crowd and went into the locker room where they found Randy and John with their backs to the door. The two men stepped aside and that's when Cody saw what everyone has gathered to see. There on the floor was hundreds of rose petals in the shape of a heart. In the middle of the heart there were tea lights arranged to spell '**I** **Love U, CR**' 'If this is a joke guys then its not very fucking funny.' Cody said with almost a pleading tone in his voice. He almost wished it was his friends playing a sick joke on him, but deep in his heart he knew who it was.

There was a little box sat on the bench with a bow on it. 'What's that?' Cody asked with discussed. 'We didn't open it, but we're sure its for you from…. Well her.' Randy said a little nervously. John felt really sorry for Cody and couldn't bare to look up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at. Cody picked up the box and opened it, inside was a ring. The ring had been engraved with '_CR forever yours LS.'_ The was a note which read '_To My Cody, I have the matching ring to this. Mine says 'LS forever yours CR.' Now we are joined together forever. Love from your Linda.'_ In a fit of rage Cody threw the ring at the wall as hard as he could, it bounced off and hit Randy in the back of the head. 'Shit that's a lethal weapon.' Randy said quietly rubbing his head. 'You need to learn to move faster, I've always said that.' John almost whispered back to his friend as they watched Cody continued his rage by kicking at the candles and stomping on the rose petals until all that was left was a big red mess. 'I'm done with this. I need a drink.' Cody said as he reached into his bag and pulled out his t-shirt and jeans. He put on his clothes over his ring gear and turned to leave. 'Wait, Cody I'll come with you.' Ted said placing his hand on Cody's shoulder. 'I want to be alone.' Cody said as he shook his head. He walked out of the locker room and Edge called after him. 'Cody!' He went to go after him but Alexis grabbed his hand. 'Lets just leave him for a while.' She said to her friend with a small smile.

Everyone cleared out of the locker room and from outside in the corridor. There was no one left around but one, Linda. She looked around to see if she was truly alone then headed into the locker room where she found the mess left behind by Cody. She saw the ring on the floor and picked it up. 'Hey, should you be in here?' A cleaner said behind her. With anger on her face Linda turned and pushed the cleaner against the wall. 'Get out of my way.' She spat and she ran out of the locker room.

'I know Edge, but he has only been gone little over two hours.' Alexis told her friend down the phone. 'I just feel bad. I should never have let him go alone. What if something happens to him.' Edge sad with a sad tone in his voice, he felt so bad. 'You have nothing to feel bad about, it was me that stopped you going after him. Me, Ted and Randy have been calling, he isn't picking up to anyone so you may as well head to bed for yourself.' Alexis tried to reassure her friend. 'Let me know as soon as you hear anything. OK, goodnight.' Edge said. 'Don't worry I will my love. Sleep well.' Alexis said before they both hung up. She turned to her two friends and told them. 'Edge is heading to bed now, I think you guys should call it a night now too. I'll keep trying to call him. If I get hold of him I'll let you know OK.' Ted and Randy smiled at her. 'If your sure. I'm kinda beat now.' Randy told Alexis. She grabbed Ted and Randy and pulled them in for a hug, with that she kissed both men on the cheek. 'Now be gone with you both, go get some beauty sleep. God knows you need all the help you can get.' She joked.

With Ted and Randy gone Alexis sat on the edge of her bed. She looked down at her Blackberry and sighed, still no call or text back from Cody. She tried one more time. 'Cody, hi its Alexis again, look please, please just call or text someone OK. Bye.' Alexis put the phone down on the bed next to her. She lay back on the bed, her mind was racing with thoughts of Cody, was he OK, where was he, was he hurt. Before long her eyes grew heavy and she soon fell asleep.

Something made Alexis jump awake. She grabbed her phone and checked for news from Cody. Still nothing. There was a small bang at her door this was the same sound that woke her. Alexis rubbed her eyes and got up from her bed. She opened the door and to her surprise there stood Cody. He stood there with a hand on each side of the door frame, his head was hanging down. 'Cody?' She said. 'Yeah.' He simply replied. 'Come in.' Alexis said stepping aside. Cody lifted his head and Alexis saw the sad look on his face. 'Have you been drinking?' She asked as he walked into the room. 'Yeah Lex, I have, I'm pretty drunk…. I think.' Cody told her. As Cody moved into the light Alexis noticed something odd. Cody was soaking wet. 'Cody what happened to you? Why are you soaking wet?' She quizzed him. 'Huh? Oh its raining. I thought if I stood out there long enough it would clear my head. It didn't just pissed me off more and left me all wet.' He informed Alexis.

Alexis went and got some towels to dry Cody with. She went to hand them to him but instead of taking the towels Cody grabbed Alexis by the hands and pulled her into him. They stood there looking into each others eyes. Alexis' heart started beating so hard in her chest. Cody leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Alexis dropped the towels when Cody let go of her hands and pulled her in closer by holding her around the waist. The two were pressed against each other, Alexis wrapped her arms around Cody's neck as the two continued to kiss more passionately. Cody lifted Alexis' t-shirt up as his hands started to wonder over her body. Without missing a beat Cody pulled the t-shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. Alexis tried to do the same with Cody's t-shirt but got it stuck over his head. The two laughed as Cody helped Alexis. They continued to kiss. Alexis ran her hands down Cody's chest, then down his stomach. She reached he top of his jeans and she started to undo the buttons. Alexis was caught up in the moment, but then dread filled her head. 'No, stop.' She almost whispered. She moved her hands back to his chest and pushed him away. Cody looked at her. 'What's wrong?' Cody asked softly. 'We can't do this. There are to many reasons why. We are friends, we work together. Its just… we can't.' Alexis said looking at the floor, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She bent down and picked up a towel and handed it to Cody. 'Here dry off. I have to let Randy know your safe.' She moved past Cody and picked her phone up off the bed, she walked away from the bed to the other side of the room. Alexis kept her back to Cody as she sent a text to Randy letting him know Cody was back, she didn't want Cody seeing the tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she was so sad, she feared things could now be changed between them.

Alexis turned around to find Cody asleep on her bed. She walked over to him and pulled the covers over him, she leant down and kissed him on the forehead. Alexis watched Cody sleep for a few minutes stroking his hair. Oh how she wished she hadn't pushed him away, she wished they could be more then friends.


	8. Oiled Up

Alexis was sat on a sofa in the men's locker room, she was reading a book. Randy, Ted and Cody walked in. It had been a couple of days since the kiss between Alexis and Cody the two had worked together but they hadn't spoken about it or even been alone since it happened. Alexis hated the way things were with them now. 'Hi there Lex. How's thing's?' Randy asked as he went over and kissed her on the cheek. She just smiled back and nodded. 'Lexie, kiss me too.' Ted said as he dropped his bag down and rushed over to her, all Alexis could do was stare wide eyed at Ted. Alexis wondered why he would say that, had Cody said something to the guys, did he even remember what had happened. Cody was on the phone so only waved a hello. Alexis stayed sitting on the sofa while the guys got changed and ready for the show, she had been at the arena early so she was ready and waiting for the show to get started.

Randy walked over to Alexis with a bottle of baby oil in his hand. 'Lex, give me a hand here, I got to make a call.' Randy said holding out the bottle. Alexis smiled as she stood up and took the baby oil from Randy. 'What a freaking dream.' She thought as she stood behind Randy and started to rub the oil over the tattoo on his upper back. Slowly she worked her way down to his lower back and with out a word Randy turned around to face her. Alexis found herself with her hand a little close to Randy's manhood. She stood up fast and accidentally squeezed the bottle sending oil squirting out all over the place. She had never been so embarrassed. Ted and Cody cracked up laughing. Alexis placed her oil covered hands on Randy's chest and rubbed him all over slowly. She moved her hands down his rock hard stomach. He really had an amazing body, she could feel herself blush. She finished off by doing his arms. Alexis thought she was done until Ted came over to her and said. 'I could use a rub down too.' with a wink. Before she could start on Ted, Randy butted in. 'Hey Lex, I have legs to you know.' He said to her pointing at his legs while still on the phone. Alexis nodded and went back to Randy. She got down on her knees and rubbed the oil over the back of his legs. Randy turned around and Alexis came face to face with his crouch. Alexis had a million dirty thoughts running through her head, she looked up at Randy with a look on her face that must have spoken volumes to him. Randy looked down at her and smirked at her. 'Yeah you wish.' Randy said to her with a wink. Just as Alexis was going to give him a smart answer the door to the locker room opened. 'Wow, what did I just walk into?' John asked with fake shock in his voice. 'Damn, now I wish I was part of the baby oil club.' John joked. Alexis continued oiling Randy's legs. She got lost in what she was doing, Randy had the most amazing muscles in his legs and she just loved feeling them. 'Mmmm.' Randy said closing his eyes enjoying it a little too much. 'Alexis, stop that's enough.' Randy almost shouted at her. Alexis stood up blushing. 'Sorry.' She said unable to look Randy in the eye.

'Now is it my turn?' Ted asked with a cheeky grin. 'I'll have what he had.' He joked. Alexis walked over to Ted and punched him playfully in the arm. 'Not to much now, just my chest and abs.' Ted instructed Alexis. Randy and John were over in the corner talking with each other about that night's action and Cody was keeping his head down going through his bag. Alexis poured more oil into her hands and place them on Ted's chest. Ted looked at her, he could see sadness in her eyes. 'Come on baby girl tell me what's up?' Ted asked quietly. 'OK R-Truth.' Alexis joked. Ted just stared at her and raised his eyebrows. 'Look I'm fine, really I am.' Alexis tried to reassure Ted. She wondered how he would believe her when she wasn't convinced herself. 'OK if you say so, I'll believe you.' Ted said as he smiled at Alexis. She ignored Ted and carried on doing what she was doing. 'Ted I never realised how big your chest was.' Alexis told her friend while checking him out. 'You think that's big you should see my..' Alexis cut him off with a slap to the chest. 'Ted DiBiase do not be putting them kind of ideas into my head. You're done.' She told him giving his hard abs one last rub down. 'Thanks.' Ted said as he gave Alexis a little kiss on the cheek before he walked over to Randy and John.

Alexis turned around and walked into the toilet area to wash her hands of all that oil. Alexis was stood at the sink when she looked up into the mirror where she noticed Cody stood behind her. Alexis turned around to face Cody. 'Sorry didn't know anyone was in here.' She said as she went to leave. Cody rushed after her grabbing her hand and stopping her before she reached the door to the main locker room area. Cody pulled on Alexis' arm spinning her around. 'Please, don't go just yet.' Cody almost begged. Alexis took a step backing away from Cody but he just stepped in closer to her. 'Cody don't not here. The others they might hear.' She said looking down at her feet. 'I don't care about them, I can't take this anymore. We can't go on like this. Lex I miss you, I miss how we were.' Alexis tried to back away again but found herself with no where to go as her back was against the wall. Cody stepped into her again, there was only a foot between them. Alexis still couldn't look at Cody, she could feel tears start to sting her eyes. She couldn't understand why she felt so emotional. Cody brushed the hair away from her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. 'I can't tell you I'm sorry I kissed you, because I'm not.' Alexis looked up at Cody a little shocked, this meant he remembered. 'And I'm a little sorry that it has to take everything in my power not to kiss you right now. The only thing I am sorry about is that I have to stop myself from kissing you.' Alexis' heart skipped a beat she wanted to tell him it was OK, that he should kiss her. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes. 'Its OK, I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes.' Cody told her 'Now please if it's OK with you I really wanna just go back to the way we were.' He added. Alexis smiled and nodded. Cody leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. 'Good, come on.' He said as he hung an arm over Alexis' shoulders and walked her back out into the locker room. Alexis had a smile on her face she felt better now. 'That's better.' Ted said winking at Alexis.


	9. Flirting

Alexis had left the guys in the locker room to go and get her knee pads from her bag in the Diva locker room. While in there she got talking to Layla and Eve for half an hour before she headed back to the guys locker room. Alexis wasn't really watching what she was doing as she walked out of the locker room and she walked straight into Maryse. The two ladies hit each other hard and both fell to the floor. Maryse had been ranting to herself in French and continued to do so as she got herself up off the ground. 'Oh my God, Maryse I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking. You OK?' Alexis asked. 'No I'm not!' The blonde snapped back. 'I'm really sorry, did I hurt you?' Alexis said feeling so bad. 'Yes I'm hurt, but it wasn't you who hurt me.' Maryse said a little calmer but still with a sad look on her face. 'Oh hun come here, what's wrong?' Alexis asked as she pulled Maryse into a hug. 'It's Miz. He is down there talking and flirting with them new girls.' Maryse told Alexis as a tear rolled down her cheek. 'Who, the Rebellion girls?' Alexis asked. 'Yeah they are all over them and they are so pretty and touching their muscles and everything.' Maryse cried onto Alexis' shoulder. Maryse and Miz had been a couple on and off for ages and this had been the longest they had stayed together. Things always fell apart when Miz started to flirt with other chicks. Alexis was a little confused and had to ask. 'Maryse who is Miz with?' Maryse stepped away from Alexis and whipped her eyes. 'That rat Miz is over there with Cody flirting with them Rebellion girls, letting them touch them and everything. I don't know who is a bigger man whore Miz or Cody. Well at least Cody is single, I guess Miz is now too.' Maryse said a little angry this time as she looked down the long corridor to where she could see Miz. Alexis turned her head to see where Maryse was staring. She could see Miz was standing next to two of the girls with an arm round each of them and Cody playing with the curls in the blonde girl's hair. At that moment Cody looked up to see Alexis and Maryse looking at them. Alexis turned away, she didn't know why she felt hurt, Cody was free to flirt with or date whoever he wanted. 'Come on lets go. It's not the ladies fault, those guys just think with what they got in their pants. Hay maybe their trunks are to tight, you know cutting off the blood to the big brains they have.' Alexis joked trying to make Maryse feel better.

'Maryse, we need you in an eight Diva tag match tonight. It will be you, Beth, Natalya and Michelle against our new Diva group of the Rebellion girls. Alexis get Cody and tell him you guys have a match against Kelly Kelly and Edge. I have to run, this show has gone to shit and it hasn't even started yet.' Steph said as she came up behind the two ladies and carried on walking and talking to them as she rushed past. 'I don't think I can be in that match.' Maryse said sadly. 'Maryse, its not the girls your mad with it's the dip shit your mad at. Go out there and rock it like always, OK Mama.' Alexis said holding her friends hand. 'Oui.' Maryse replied. 'Wow we think we got it bad, poor Steph looks run off her feet.' Alexis said as the two continued down the corridor, Maryse nodded and the two chatted while they walked.

Out of nowhere someone grabbed Alexis from behind, she jumped and turned around to see Cody grinning. 'Not funny Cody.' Alexis said pushing him in the chest. 'Uh I don't want to be near you.' Maryse said to Cody before she hugged Alexis and walked off. 'What's her problem?' Cody asked looking taken back by the reaction Maryse had to him. 'You. I thought that was clear.' Alexis told him. Cody just looked at her with a blank look on his face. 'We saw you and Miz loving on the girls of Rebellion.' Alexis said a little angry. 'I wasn't loving on them but they are cute.' Cody told her with a smile. Alexis looked a little hurt. 'I know I said I'd wait for you but I am a man I have needs, I can't wait forever.' He informed her. 'We have a tag match against Kelly Kelly and Edge, can we just go get ready.' Alexis asked changing the topic. Cody took Alexis' hand and laced his fingers with hers. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

They meet a young girl standing in the corridor. She was just stood watching them come towards her. As they reached her Alexis slowed down and said 'Hi.' The girl stood there still looking at them. 'OK then, bye.' Alexis said a little puzzled as her and Cody walked on. 'That was odd.' Alexis said as she looked over her shoulder at the girl who was still watching them. 'Maybe she just don't like you, she wouldn't be the first.' Cody said with a laugh. Linda stayed stood in the corridor watching Alexis and Cody until they went out for their match. She was angry.

…. _WHOA! YOU'RE ONLY SMOKE AND MIRRORS… _Alexis walked out and stood at the top of the ramp. She ran her hands up her side and raised them up in the air, flexing her muscles. She had a mic in her hand '**Making his way to the ring from Marietta, Georgia weighing in at 223lbs, Dashing Cooddddyyy Rhoooodessss!'** Alexis said as Cody came out and checked himself out in the mirror. Alexis walked down to the ring without waiting for Cody. She got in the ring and watched him make his way down the ramp. Cody got into the ring and walked over to Alexis. 'What is up with you, why didn't you wait for me?' Alexis smiled at Cody 'Ssh. Not right now, cameras.' Alexis handed the mic to Tony Chimel _…YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME…. ON THIS DAY…_ Tony announced Edge and Kelly Kelly, **'Making their way to the ring the team of Kelly Kelly and Edge.'**

Alexis and Kelly Kelly started the match up. Alexis had her back to Kelly Kelly and turned around just in time as Kelly Kelly knocked her to the mat and got down on top of Alexis, she grabbed Alexis by the hair and bashed her head over and over on the mat. The ref pulled Kelly Kelly off of Alexis and pushed her away. Alexis got to her feet holding her head. Alexis charged at Kelly Kelly and knocked her down with a clothesline. Alexis climbed to the top rope and jumped off landing on Kelly Kelly with a MoonSault. Alexis grabbed Kelly Kelly by the hair and pulled her to her feet, Alexis set her up for a DDT but Kelly Kelly punched her hard in the stomach winding her a little. Kelly Kelly pushed Alexis back and ran at the ropes bouncing off and running at Alexis. Kelly Kelly kicked Alexis with both feet right on her left thigh. Alexis dropped to the mat. **'UGH!' **Alexis cried out as she held her knee. The ref slide over to Alexis 'Lex, are you OK.' He asked. 'No, no I can't go on I think its bad. I need to tag out.' Cody looked over at Edge and the two had a look of worry on their faces. Alexis hopped over to Cody and made the tag. 'You have to finish this.' She whispered to him. Alexis dropped to the floor out side the ring as the medic rushed over to her.

Edge ran at Cody looking to take him down with a spear, Cody moved out of the way and Edge went between the top and middle rope and hit his shoulder on the ring post. Cody jumped up onto the second rope, he sprung off and kicked Edge up high in the shoulder. Edge fell to his knees. While he was still down Cody ran at Edge and aimed for his shoulder and planted a DropKick to his hurt shoulder. Cody waited for Edge to get to his feet. As soon as Edge was on his feet Cody grabbed him and used his finisher, CrossRhodes and got the three count for the win. **'Here are you winners, Kay and Dashing Cody Rhodes!' **Tony Chimel announced.

Cody rolled out of the ring and went to Alexis. The medic and Ref put their arms around Alexis and helped her up the ramp, Cody followed behind them desperate to get to the backstage area to find out if Alexis was OK.


	10. A Step To Far

_Alexis made it through the curtain. 'I'm gonna kill that bitch.' She yelled. 'Hold on Alexis, lets just sit over here and take a look at your knee.' The medic said helping her over to a chair. The ref looked on with Cody by his side. 'Alexis this is swollen already. You're going to need to rest it and then get it looked at again when the swelling goes down. I'm going to get you some crutches, stay here.' The medic told her before he went off. _

_Maryse was getting ready for her match when she saw Alexis. She went over to her. 'Is it bad?' Maryse asked. 'Not sure, have to rest it and wait till swelling has gone down.' Alexis told her friend. 'I hope its nothing bad.' Maryse smiled. 'So you ready for your match.' Alexis said as she nodded in the direction on the Rebellion ladies. 'Yeah, I was thinking about what you said and it wasn't them, it was him.' Maryse said looking over at the ladies. Just then Kelly Kelly came back from behind the curtain smiling and laughing. Alexis couldn't take her eyes off the blonde. Before anyone knew what was happening Alexis jumped up and moved as fast as she could towards Kelly Kelly. Alexis bashed into Chrissy, one of the girls from Rebellion sending her crashing into another one of the girls, Alex. 'HAY!' They both called out after Alexis._

_Alexis spun Kelly Kelly around by the shoulder. Kelly Kelly just looked at her and laughed. Alexis grabbed the blonde by the throat and slammed her back, hard against the wall. 'What the fuck was that!' Alexis screamed at her. 'Was you trying to break my leg!' She screamed at the other Diva. Alexis pulled Kelly Kelly towards her and then slammed her against the wall for a second time. 'So help me God if I'm out of action for anytime, I'm coming for you!' Alexis threatened. The other two members of Rebellion, Emma and Ashley, rushed over and pried Alexis' hand from Kelly Kelly's throat and held her back until Cody came over. 'Thanks ladies I've got her.' He said as he wrapped his arms around Alexis' waist and lifted her until her feet were off the floor. Alexis still tried to reach for Kelly Kelly even with Cody dangling her over his arm like a rag doll. Beth and Natalya ran over to push Kelly Kelly away down the corridor and to the Diva locker room. The whole way Kelly Kelly kept shouting at Alexis. 'That's it bitch your done, you're never working for this company again!' Natalya grabbed Kelly Kelly by the arm and looked her in the face. 'Are you high right now or just stupid? Shut your mouth before Cody lets go of her, then you're on you own.' Natalya warned. At the door to the Diva locker room Beth turned to Kelly Kelly and told her. 'Get in there, get showered and get gone. You know you did wrong out there, you don't really have much backing from us right now.' Beth and Natalya turned and headed back to where Alexis was being forced to sit down. Cody was sitting on the seat with Alexis sat on his lap, he still had hold of her around the waist. 'I'm not letting go till you calm the fuck down.' Cody told her every time she tried to get up._

_The medic made his way back to Alexis with the crutches. 'You really need to rest and ice this knee, come see me in a week.' He told Alexis giving her the crutches before he left. Maryse came over to Alexis. 'I'll see you later Mama. We will go to the hotel together OK.' Maryse said giving Cody a dirty look. 'OK love, have a good match, and remember they are not the enemy.' Alexis smiled at Maryse before the blonde left to join her tag partners. 'Right lets go trouble.' Cody said letting go of Alexis. Just as they went to head to the locker rooms Steph made her way over to them. 'Alexis we need to talk about what just happened.' Steph said with a serious look on her face. 'I know Steph I'm really sorry, I understand if you have to fine me or suspend me. Just please believe me I really didn't mean for it to happen, I just snapped when she started laughing in my face.' Alexis said. 'Alexis, its not me you need to say sorry to, it's my Dad, he is so mad right now. He says he needs time to think about how to deal with you. Until then you keep working but keep away from Kelly Kelly.' Steph continued before she left. Alexis turned to Cody with a worried look on her face. 'Fuck Code, I've really gone and fucked things up.' Cody put his arms around Alexis and pulled her in for a hug. 'Its gonna be OK babe.' He told her kissing her on the head. 'Come on let's get you to the locker room, have a shower and see how you feel.' Cody said. Just before they got to the locker room the door opened and Kelly Kelly walked out, she stopped to look at Alexis and stormed off out of the arena. 'Go get changed and call me if you need me.' Cody said as he held open the door for Alexis. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Cody before he shut the door._

_Alexis sat down on the bench in the locker room, next to her bag. She unlaced her boots and tried to pull them off but when she got to the left boot she hurt her knee. 'OW!' she cried out in pain. She bit her lower lip as she felt tears sting her eyes. With her boots off she pulled off her ring attire. Alexis picked up her clean underwear and towel and made her way to the shower. As the warm water ran over her face Alexis let herself cry. She was in so much pain and not just the pain from her knee, it was the pain in her heart at the thought she may have just ended her chances and time with the company. It was also the pain she felt being around Cody and having to hold herself back, when all she wanted to do was kiss him._

_Alexis finished in the shower and dried herself off. She heard the door to the locker room close, she stopped and listened for a moment. She couldn't hear anyone so she didn't think much of it just that someone had been there and had just left. Alexis rubbed in her baby oil to her still wet skin. She dried herself off and put on her underwear, she wrapped herself in her towel and made her way back into the locker room to her clothes. Alexis got to her bag, she noticed something didn't look right. Alexis opened her bag and pulled out what was her top, only now her top was ripped and had tomato ketchup all over it. She dropped her top to the floor and stuck her hand in her bag again and pulled out her jeans, they too were ripped up and covered in sauce. Alexis threw her jeans to the ground and let out a scream. Just then the door to locker room swung open and in bundled the Rebellion girls. They all stopped in the door way and looked at Alexis in shock. Alexis slumped down onto the bench. Ashley and Alex ran over to Alexis and sat down next to her. Chrissy came over and stood in front of her. Emma ran out the Diva locker room and ran to the locker room where Ted, Randy and Cody were. She banged on the door until the door flung open. 'What the hell are you doing?' Randy almost shouted as Ted and Cody moved to stand behind him. 'I think you need to come to Alexis.' Emma said as she turned and headed back to were her team mates and Alexis were. The three men walked into the locker room to see Alexis sat there and the mess on the floor that once made up her clothes. 'Alexis, what happened?' Randy asked kneeling in front of her wearing just his jeans and boots. 'I took a shower and when I came out this is how I found my clothes in my bag.' Alexis told the other wrestlers in the room with her. 'Wait here.' Randy said as he got to his feet. Randy came back a few moments later with clothes in his hand. 'Here baby girl, I know they are too big for you but pull these on.' He said as he helped her put on his black hooded zip up jumper. Randy zipped up the jumper and handed Alexis a pair of his light grey sweat pants. The bottoms were far too long for Alexis but Randy just got on his knee again and folded up the bottoms a little. The Rebellion girls all moved over to the other side of the locker room to give them space. Alexis slipped on her flip flops and went to stand up, she fell back down. 'Stupid knee!' she shouted. 'Come here.' Randy said as he scooped Alexis up into his arms. 'Ted get her bag, OK.' Randy said to Ted who just nodded at him. 'Wait.' Alexis said. Randy stopped in front of the girls who were still standing there. 'I'm so sorry for being a bitch to you before and to whoever I pushed, again I'm sorry.' Alexis said before she rested her head on Randy's shoulder. Randy carried Alexis out of the locker room and out to his car, where he drove her to the hotel. Randy helped Alexis to her room and left her there._

_Alexis had left Randy's sweat pants on and had just put on a vest top of her own. Alexis lay in bed for ages before she could fall asleep. It was 3am when Alexis woke to a buzzing sound. Alexis opened her eyes to see her phone on the nightstand vibrating after she got a message. Alexis picked up her phone and read the message __**'Can I come over?' **__She just smiled and texted back __**'Yeah you know the room.'**__ Moments later there was a light tap at her door. Alexis got her crutches and made her way to the door. She opened the door to see the tall, dark haired guy standing there. 'Come in.' She said and headed back over to the bed. He made his way into the bathroom, when he came back out he was only in his boxers. Alexis looked over at him and could only smile at how amazing his body looked in the moonlight that came through the window. He climbed in to the bed next to Alexis and wrapped his arms around her. She leant back into him and closed her eyes. He brushed her hair away from her face and he softly kissed her on the neck. Alexis took a deep breath, she liked the way it felt. He kissed her again on the neck. Alexis just let out a 'Hmm.' She opened her eyes and looked up into his amazing blue eyes looking back at her. He gently placed his lips on her and kissed her. The kiss grew more passionately. Just as quickly as it had happened the kiss was over with out any words. Alexis leant back into him and ran her hand over his big tattooed arms. Alexis felt safe in Randy's arms and soon fell asleep._


	11. Suspension

…_I HAER VOICES IN MY HEAD… _'What the hell is that?' Randy asked after being woken up by his own music. 'It's my alarm.' Alexis said reaching out and grabbing her phone from the nightstand. 'Just put it on snooze and come back here.' Randy told her as he got up enough to wrap his arms around her, he pulled her back into him and he lay back down. Alexis just giggled as Randy kissed her shoulder. He worked his way up along her neck, softly kissing over and over till he reached her jaw line. Alexis had closed her eyes when Randy started to kiss her neck. She licked her lips then bit on her lower lip, she turned her head to face him. Randy looked into her eyes and leant into Alexis, their lips met softly. Just as Randy was about to deepen the kiss a message came in on Alexis' phone.

Alexis pulled away and picked up her phone. '**Alexis, please come see me when you get to the arena later, we need to discuss a few things. Vince.'** Alexis read the message out loud to Randy. 'It might not be as bad as you think. You might just get a warning.' Randy tried to reassure her. Alexis turned over to fully face Randy and hugged him. 'I think I'm in trouble here.' She said. Alexis pulled away from Randy. 'Oh Randy, you need to control your little friend. He was poking me in the back all night, and he's poking me right now.' She said with a wink. 'Can't help it, its what you do to me.' He told her with a smirk. 'Its time to get up, I mean out of bed.' She said with a laugh. Alexis gave Randy a quick kiss and got up. She made her way into the bathroom slowly on her crouches and turned on the shower. Alexis touched her finger tips to her lips and smiled thinking of the kiss from last night.

While Alexis showered Randy got up and pulled on his clothes. He looked over at the door to the bathroom, it was opened slightly. Randy wanted nothing more then to go in and join Alexis, but he thought better of it and turned and walked out of the hotel room. Alexis heard the door to her room close. She knew Randy had left.

At the arena Alexis made her way to the room Vince was using as his office for the night. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock on the door. 'Lex wait.' John called out making her jump a little at the unexpected sound of his voice. Alexis turned to see John and Ted rushing towards her. 'Randy told us about the message you got from Vince, we just wanted to wish you luck and tell you not to worry to much.' Ted told her. 'And when you get out you can tell us what you and Randy got up to last night when he stayed with you.' John added with a wink. Alexis just rolled her eyes at John. 'What, he is in a good mood today and I'm guessing its got something to do with you.' John laughed. Alexis turned back to the door and knocked.

Alexis walked into the room when the door was opened for her. She was shocked by how many people were sitting at the table. Mr. McMahon was sitting at the head of the table, Triple H was next to him. Ferdinand Rios, the physician for WWE was there. John Laurinaitis from talent relations was there, so too was Michael Hayes, Ed Koskey and Dusty Rhodes who were all writers for the shows. Creative consultant Pat Patterson was sat next to Dusty and trainer Arn Anderson. It was Steph who had opened the door for Alexis. She sat down on the free seat and nervously looked around the room. 'Firstly, how is your knee?' Vince asked. 'Not to good, but its early days yet.' Alexis said with a little smile. 'We want you to wear this brace until we check you out again next week.' Ferdinand told her. He walked over to her and fitted her with the brace. Alexis was wearing gym shorts, a vest top, the hooded jumper she got from Randy the night before and trainers, so it wasn't hard to get the brace on. After he put the brace on he stood up and said to Alexis. 'I know what they have planned for you tonight, all I ask is that you wear this out there and watch how you fall.' Alexis just smiled and nodded before he left the room. Alexis was a little happy with what he said as it meant she was in the show.

'Now second of all, we need to talk about what went on last night between you and Kelly Kelly. You are fast becoming known as a heel both inside the ring and in the locker room, which is not a good thing. Other Divas and Superstars shouldn't have to pull you off someone. You went too far with what you did and there is no way I can just sit here and let you get away with it. I have to be seen as doing something about it, Alexis we will be making an example out of you here.' Alexis' jaw dropped all she could hear in her head is your fired over and over. She was full sure that was going to be the next thing out of Vince's mouth. 'You can't go around taking things into your own hands. If you had a problem with her you should have come seen us.' Alexis opened her mouth to speak but Vince just raised his hand to silence her. 'Its to late to tell your side now, you will be getting fined.' Alexis felt relieved to get a fine. 'Plus, you will be on a thirty day suspension.' Vince told Alexis, her heart sank. 'Dad, you can't do that. She was…' Steph started before Triple H grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into her seat. 'Stephanie that is enough, this is the end of it unless you want to join her. Alexis your suspension will start in a week's time, we need to sort out what we are going to do with Cody while you're off.' Vince continued. 'Vince what about Kelly Kelly, she did intentionally set out to hurt Alexis?' Dusty asked. 'Don't worry she too will be dealt with, she will face a fine too.' Vince informed Cody's father. 'Alexis you may now leave, Steph you go with her and tell her what we want from her tonight. Keep using those crouches and use your down time to rehab your knee.' Vince said before he moved on to other business with the other men at the table.

Alexis got up and slowly made her way out of the room on her crouches and her new knee brace. She stood outside the room, she wanted to scream or cry, even both. She had let everyone down but hadn't realised how this would affect Cody. Just then the door opened and out came Dusty followed by Steph. 'Don't you worry yourself now, you go away get better and come back better then ever. We all make mistakes, some just fuck up more then others.' Dusty told Alexis. 'I'm gonna hug you now.' He told her before he gave her a big hug. 'Now tell that son of mine I'll see him later.' Dusty said before he walked back into the office. 'Let's go get some coffee and I'll fill you in on the match up tonight.' Steph said as the two headed down the hallway.


	12. Clear The Air

'So that's what we had planned for tonight. What do you think?' Steph said after she told Alexis what the night's plans were. 'Yeah. Sounds like something I wanna be part of. If I'm going out I want it to be with a bang.' Alexis said smiling at Steph. Alexis had her hurt leg up on the seat next to her. Something caught Alexis' eye. She looked up over Stephs shoulder to see Randy, Ted, Cody and John walking towards them. Alexis smiled at them. 'Hi guys how's it going?' Alexis asked as the men reached the table. 'We came to ask you the same thing.' Randy said. 'So how did the meeting go?' John asked. 'Well I have to wear this on my leg for a week and rest the leg.' Alexis told them pointing to her brace. 'I've been fined and as of next week I'm on a thirty day suspension.' She continued. 'What?' The four guys almost said all at once. Randy, Ted and John pulled over chairs from the table behind them and sat down. Cody gently lifted Alexis' leg and placed it on his lap as he sat down, he wanted to be next to her. 'I knew it was going to be bad. Vince said he has to make an example of me.' Alexis told them with a sad tone. 'That's bullshit.' Ted said angrily. 'And what happened to her?' He asked about Kelly Kelly. 'She got fined.' Alexis told him. 'What and that's it? Now that's bullshit.' Randy snapped. 'Come on Steph, clearly your old man has gone crazy here. Do something.' John said leaning back on his chair. 'John!' Alexis said shocked. 'No, he's right. Steph grow a pair, aren't you running the show round here.' Randy added. 'This isn't on her, it was me that fucked up not her. At the end of the day it's Vince that signs the cheques, what he says goes.' Alexis told them. She was trying to stick up for Steph but was a little upset with how badly she had been punished for her first time doing something wrong. Alexis lowered her head, she could feel tears start to sting her eyes. Cody looked at her and noticed how upset she was. He rubbed her leg softly. 'You OK?' He asked quietly so the others couldn't hear, which wasn't too hard as the rest of the group was now arguing. 'Yeah.' Alexis nodded as she looked up and forced a smile on her face. 'You know me, I'm a hard ass.' she said with a laugh. 'Not to sound self centred or anything.' Cody said looking at Steph. 'Ha! The day Cody Rhodes isn't self centred is the day the world comes to an end.' Ted joked. Cody just gave him a dirty look. 'Anyway, what is gonna happen with me and Alexis with the Dashing thing?' Cody asked Steph. 'Your still gonna be Dashing, we are just changing things a little.' She told him. 'You fill him in and I'm gonna go get my protein shake.' Alexis said carefully getting to her feet and slowly walking away on her crutches.

Alexis was making her way down the hallway, walking towards her with a big smile on his face was Goldust. 'Well hello there miss.' He said stopping in front of her with his arms out wide for a hug. Alexis hugged him. 'Its been a while.' She said. 'I was just talking with my Dad, he told me how your meeting went. That's fucked up.' He told her with a serious look on his face. 'I guess I was asking for it. I shouldn't have put my hands on her outside of the ring.' She told him. 'Back in the day many a problem was sorted out of the ring.' He smiled at her with a wink. 'At least I now know why that Brother of mine likes you so much.' Alexis looked at him with wide eyes. 'He likes his women fiery with a nice ass.' He chuckled. Alexis could feel her cheeks go red. 'You could do a lot worse then my bro you know.' He said with a straight face. 'I know, I really like him too. I just…' Alexis paused looking for the right words. '…I just don't want to get hurt or hurt him.' She finished. Goldust nodded. 'So where is the nerd anyway?' He asked. 'In the canteen.' She told him. Goldust smiled and moved to walk away. Without warning he turned back to Alexis and before she walked away he whispered in her ear. 'You two will be together and its gonna be great.' He kissed her on the cheek and left her smiling to herself.

Alexis got to the locker room door, she was still smiling to herself. 'Lex, wait!' Alexis turned around to see Randy running towards her. 'We gotta talk.' He said as he reached her. 'Yeah I was thinking the same thing.' She said. 'Not sure I wanna do it out here.' Randy told her looking around. 'Come lets go outside, I'm dying for a smoke anyway.' Alexis said leading the way to the exit. 'I thought you quit.' Randy said as they got outside. 'Yeah I did but the week I'm having, the gym just didn't help the same. You want one?' Alexis said, offering Randy a cigarette. He took one and motioned over to the wall across the parking lot. Alexis nodded and the two made their way over and sat on the low wall. 'So let's talk.' Alexis said after taking a drag of her cigarette. 'That kiss, as amazing as it was it shouldn't happen again. I knew you felt a little down and I just want to comfort you. Don't get me wrong I like you a lot but Cody is one of my best friends and I just couldn't do it to him knowing how much he likes you. The way he talks about you and looks at you, it says it all.' Randy said looking at Alexis. 'Oh my God, look at that The Viper does have a heart.' Alexis laughed. 'I didn't look into it as anything more then a kiss shared between two good friends. It was what I needed at the time.' She continued. 'Hay at least you can say your one of the lucky ones that got to kiss the Champ.' Randy joked. 'One of the **many** lucky ones, and If you hadn't realised there is no title round your waist, its round Johns.' Alexis said with a playful slap to Randy's arm. Randy grabbed Alexis and gave her a bear hug, making her squeal a little. 'Take that back, I'll be Champ soon enough.' Randy told her. Alexis and Randy didn't notice Cody stood in the shadow by the door watching them as they messed around. Cody got angry and stormed back inside.

Alexis looked across the parking lot and noticed a girl watching them. 'Randy, have you seen her before?' She asked him. Randy looked over to where Alexis was looking. 'Nah, But she must just be another Viper lover.' Randy joked. 'No, I think I've seen her before when I was with Cody. She was just staring at me, then too.' Alexis told him feeling uneasy. Linda turned around and walked off.

Back inside Cody was storming down the hallway, he was angry thinking Randy was hitting on Alexis when he knew he liked her. Cody carried on when he came across Ashley from Rebellion. 'Hi Cody, you ok?' She asked a clearly mad Cody. 'What? Yeah. No. Look what you doing later? He asked her. 'Erm nothing.' She told him. 'Good, you're coming with me to get some dinner. I'll meet you outside after the show.' Cody told her before he walked off leaving her standing there confused.


	13. Spear! Spear! Spear!

Alexis hugged Randy at his locker room door before she walked off to her locker room. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she made her way down the hallway, she was happy things were sorted with Randy. Now all she had to do was get that nights events out of the way. In the locker room, Alexis got herself changed from her gym shorts into dark jean shorts. Alexis wore her shiny silver bikini under her baggy black vest top which had "Dashing" in silver letters across the front. Alexis wore her shadow grey coloured Slope Rocket Dog boots as they were flat and she wasn't able to wear heels like she wanted.

Alexis carefully made her way out on her crutches and stood on the stage, she pulled a microphone out of her back pocket. **'Ladies and Gentlemen, please be standing and put your hands together for the amazingly Dashing Cody Rhodes.' **Alexis said with a big smile on her face. The crowd broke out in loud 'Boos'. The smile left Alexis' face, she scowled at the crowd. **'I said stand and clap you morons.' **She shouted into the mic.

…. _WHOA! YOU'RE ONLY SMOKE AND MIRRORS… _Cody came out and checked himself out in the mirror. Cody made his way over to Alexis, he stopped at her side only for a second before he moved to make his way down the ramp leaving Alexis to slowly make her way down the ramp on her own.

Alexis winced in a little pain as she climbed through the ropes. 'Thanks for waiting for me buddy.' She said to Cody through gritted teeth. Cody forced a big fake smile on his face and simply said 'Cameras.' He turned away from Alexis and walked over to the ropes. He reached through the ropes and took a mic from Tony Chimel. **'You people sit there booing us, when really you are dying to be us.' **Cody said addressing the crowd. Alexis stood in the corner leaning on the ropes nodding with a smug smile on her face. The crowd started a loud **'YOU SUCK!'** chant, until the arena filled with the sound of _…YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME…_ The crowd broke into loud cheers when Edge made his way out. Edge stood at the top of the ramp, he shook his head at the sight of Cody and Alexis in the ring. Alexis moved out of the corner and made her way to stand next to Cody. 'Where's Kelly?' Cody whispered to Alexis. She looked at Cody and shrugged wit ha confused look on her face. Kelly Kelly was meant to come to the ring with Edge to finish the storyline.

Edge got into the ring. **'What the hell do you two think your doing out here? You're taking up valuable ring time.'** Edge said which got a big laugh from the crowd. **'Are you really that stupid that you think these fine people would want to be anything like you? Let see we've got a very over groomed guy, who by the way I'm pretty sure is a lady man. I did see you coming out of the ladies rest room.'** Edge said pointing at Cody. **'They have a bigger mirror in there.' **Cody tried to defend himself. **'And you…'** Edge continued pointing at Alexis. **'Who would want to be like you, you've got a case of bad trailer park trash going on that not even Britney Spears would be proud of.'** Edge said with a big smile on his face. **'How dare you!'** Alexis screamed at Edge. Cody rushed at Edge, the two met in the middle of the ring. They butted heads and stood forehead to forehead staring at each other. They both looked like they were trading insults, as the camera wasn't close enough to pick up what they were saying Cody asked Edge, 'Where's Kelly, we're meant to end this.' With an angry look on his face. 'I know she was a no show. We have to finish it.' Edge said before he shoved Cody backwards causing him to trip and fall. Cody jumped to his feet and again rushed at Edge, he crashed into him sending Edge stumbling back into the corner. Alexis dropped her crutches and made her way to Cody. She put her hand on his shoulder. Cody looked at her. 'You OK?' she asked with concern on her face. While Alexis was checking on Cody the pair hadn't noticed Edge down low on one knee in the corner pulling on his hair with the crazy look on his face. Alexis and Cody looked over just in time to see Edge coming full speed at them. With out any warning Alexis shoved Cody out of the way and took the full force of Edge's spear.

Edge got to his feet and put his hand over his mouth, acting shocked he had hit Alexis. Cody had fallen to his knees when Alexis pushed him out of the way. Cody had a big smile on his face as he looked at Edge. 'Your aim is off buddy, you missed me!' Cody shouted at Edge. Cody realised Edge wasn't paying any attention to him. Cody looked over his shoulder to see what Edge was staring at. The smile soon left Cody's face as he saw Alexis lying there motionless. Cody scrambled on his hands and knees over to Alexis. He grabbed her hand and stroked her face. 'Alexis, Alexis talk to me.' Cody pleaded. 'Help, get some help out here!' Cody shouted.

'_WOW Alexis might not be the nicest of Divas but she took some hit there, Matt.' _Jerry Lawler said to Matt Striker on commentary. _'Yes King, Alexis is one of the toughest Divas we've had but not even some of the toughest SuperStars can walk away from a Spear unhurt. I like this young lady, she shows heart in the ring. Granted she might not have the nicest personality but her in ring work and toughness can't be faulted really.'_ Matt told Jerry. '_While we get some help out here can we get another look at that Spear?'_ Jerry said before a reply showed.

In the ring, Cody was still kneeling on the floor, he had scooped Alexis into his arms. Medics made their way to the ring. 'Hurry, hurry up!' Cody yelled at them. Once in the ring the medics started to work on Alexis. She slowly came to. Cody laid her on the ring before he rolled out under the bottom rope. He reached under the rope and pulled Alexis to him. Alexis wrapped her arms around Cody's neck and rested her head on his chest as he lifted her in his arms. Cody carried Alexis around the outside of the ring and made his way up the ramp. 'How'd it look?' Alexis asked Cody. 'It looked good.' He told her.

As soon as they got through the curtain Cody's mood changed. 'You can let go of me now.' He almost snapped at her. He made his way over to a crate and dropped Alexis on to it. 'Ouch Cody, just been Speared her. What's wrong with you?' Alexis asked puzzled. 'Nothing I have to go.' He said as he turned to leave. Alexis just looked on as Cody rushed down the hallway.

Alexis was relying on Cody to get her back to the locker room as she had left her crutches in the ring. She slid off the crate and was about to start walking when she heard someone behind her. 'Lil miss you better not be about to do what I think your about to do.' Ted said with a stern look on his face. 'Wait did that come out right?' Ted questioned himself making Alexis laugh. 'Yes you goof it came out right. I've pissed Cody off again some how and I'm stuck so I gotta walk it.' She told him. 'Nope you don't come here.' Ted said as he grabbed hold of Alexis and put her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. 'Oh Teddy my belly, never mind the view is good. Nice ass well done.' Alexis said giggling as Ted made his way down the hallway.

Outside the locker room Ted gently lowered Alexis to her feet. 'So you wanna grab something to eat and tell me what the jerk has done now?' Ted asked. 'Yeah that would be great.' Alexis smiled back at her friend.

Back at the hotel Alexis and Ted made their way to the restaurant. 'Man I'm so glad this place is still open.' Ted said rubbing his belly. 'I don't think I could take anymore fast food. I love you guys but you gotta start eating better.' Alexis said playfully to Ted who looked at her with a hurt look on his face. The pair was making their way to a table when they spotted Cody and Ashley. Cody was picking at a napkin while Ashley just looked around. She smiled when she saw Ted and Alexis making their way over. 'Hey guys! Come join us!' Ashley said jumping to her feet knocking the table which made the water spill a little. Cody looked up and rolled his eyes when he saw who was coming over. 'Great.' He mumbled under his breath.

Ted and Alexis got to the table. 'You guys gonna eat? Why don't you just sit here? Please.' Ashley almost pleaded. 'We wouldn't want to get in the way.' Ted said. 'You wouldn't be in the way.' Ashley smiled. 'Yes you would we are on a date.' Cody snapped. 'We need someone to talk to, please sit.' Ashley tried again.

Alexis and Ted had sat with Cody and Ashley, they were now all eating. Ted and Ashley had been talking non-stop, while Alexis was left to try pull some sort of conversation out of Cody. 'What the fuck is your problem? You have more mood swings then a chick.' Alexis hissed at Cody. 'You're my fucking problem, I'm not good enough for you even though I'm into you. So which list is longer the list of my friends you've done or the list of who is left to do? And it takes a fake date to get you to notice me.' Cody said through gritted teeth as he leant into Alexis. 'What? One I haven't done any of your friends, Two I didn't notice you here Ted did and Three please don't tell me you're using this poor girl.' Alexis said disgusted. 'What your using me?' Ashley said as she over heard Alexis. 'I'm not staying here for this.' Ashley said as she stood up and ran out. 'Nice one asshole.' Ted said before he left after Ashley. 'Yep that's about right for you. What a jerk if you had a problem with me see me not use some poor kid.' Alexis said as she got up from the table. As she moved away from Cody he called out after her. 'Its all your fault.' Alexis kept walking.


	14. Day one

…_I HAER VOICES IN MY HEAD… _Alexis groaned as she rolled over to turn her alarm off. She lay on her back and rubbed her eyes. Alexis let out a loud sigh when she realised it was her first day of suspension, she ran her hands through her hair took a deep breath and sat up. 'I can't believe this shit.' She whispered to herself before she got out of bed and made her way slowly over to the bathroom.

After her shower Alexis stood looking at herself in the mirror felling a little disgusted with herself. 'Jackass.' She said with anger in her voice. Alexis walked out of the bathroom and picked up her clothes she had set out on the side. She pulled on her light blue jeans, a plain black halter neck top and slipped on her flip flops. Alexis turned and looked at the door when someone knocked. 'Great, I can't deal with anyone right now.' Alexis said to herself as she placed her hands on her hips waiting for whoever it was to leave. Another knock sounded out. 'Alexis I know you're in there, come open this door before someone thinks I'm a crazy guy.' Ted called out as he knocked for the third time. 'OK OK, I'm coming.' She called out as she moved to let Ted in. Alexis opened the door, Ted stepped in and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Without warning Ted let out a loud sneeze. 'Oh my God, are you damaged.' Alexis said as she shoved Ted. 'Moving on. I'm here to help you with your bags. You ready?' Ted asked trying to act cool. 'Ready as I'll ever be. I can't believe I'm not gonna see you guys for a while.' Alexis said with a sad tone in her voice. 'What you talking bout, we're coming to your place for the BBQ remember. Now move your sweet behind.' Ted said with a smile.

Alexis and Ted were standing in the hotel lobby about to leave when John and Randy came rushing up behind them. 'Lex, wait up.' John called out. 'Was you about to leave and not say goodbye?' Randy questioned. 'Nah I'd never do that.' Alexis said as she forced a smile on her face. She didn't want to have to say goodbye. John stood behind Alexis and wrapped his arms around her. 'I'm gonna miss you lil lady.' He said as he rested his chin on her shoulder. 'I'm gonna miss you too big man.' She replied resting the side of her face on his. 'Hay quit hogging her.' Randy said as he pulled Alexis away from John and into him for a hug. 'Have you seen Cody?' She asked Randy. 'No I haven't, what's going on with him?' Randy asked with a frown. 'He thinks I slept with you and I'm working my way through his friends so he went on that date to get back at me.' Alexis informed Randy. Before Randy could say anymore Cody came round the corner. Alexis pushed away from Randy and looked at the ground. Cody saw the others and stopped. He walked over to the wall and leant against it pulling his phone out of his pocket and messed with it. 'Code, you gonna come say see ya?' John called over. Cody only lifted his phone and signalled like he was making a call. 'Guess that's a no then.' John said as he turned back to the others. 

Alexis was talking with Ted, John and Randy. 'Think its time I got moving.' Alexis said. She looked up and saw Cody still hanging around. 'Go over to him.' Ted told her. Alexis nodded and moved to head over to Cody. Before Alexis could get near him she saw Emma from Rebellion storming towards Cody. 'Hay you, Rhodes!' She yelled at him. Cody turned to see who was shouting at him. Emma stopped in front of Cody, she swung her hand back and as hard as she could slapped Cody across the face. 'Don't you ever go near Ashley again or I swear to you I'm gonna…. I'm gonna. I don't know what I'm gonna do but you sure as hell won't like it.' She snapped poking Cody in the chest. Cody rubbed his face where it was now stinging from the slap. Ted, Randy and John moved to stand next to Alexis and the four watched on as Chrissy came charging towards them. Alexis looked at the guys with a worried look on her face as Chrissy didn't stop at Cody like Alexis thought Chrissy would. Chrissy was heading straight for Alexis. 'You bitch I'm gonna kill you!' Chrissy screamed as she lunged for Alexis. Chrissy grabbed Alexis by the hair and hit her in the face. 'So what is it, you don't want him but you still don't want to anyone else to have him? What you gonna do push every girl that looks at him down the stairs?' Chrissy screamed at Alexis still holding on to her hair. Alexis lost her balance and fell to the floor. Chrissy let go of Alexis' hair as she heard Emma call her while she made her way towards the group while holding on to Ashley.

John and Randy knelt down next to Alexis making sure she was OK. With the help of John she pulled herself back to her feet. Alexis touched her fingers to her lips where she had been hit. She looked at her fingers and saw the blood, Alexis got angry. 'It wasn't Alexis. Who ever it was called me a bitch and told me to leave her Cody alone. Plus she ran up the stairs after, something which I don't think Alexis can do right now.' Ashley said. 'Her Cody? She called him her Cody?' Alexis asked Ashley. 'Yeah that's what she said.' Ashley said nodding. Cody made his way over to the others his cheek now bright red. Alexis looked at Cody. 'Linda pushed Ashley down the stairs cos of the date you went on.' she told him. 'I'm sorry.' Cody said with a sad tone in his voice as he looked to the ground unable to look at anyone. 'You.' Alexis said pointing at Chrissy. 'Today is the first day of my suspension but believe me when I get back I'm gonna see you in the ring. You don't go round bashing people in the face without all your facts first.' Alexis said getting angrier with the more blood she could taste. 'Sorry Alexis we better get moving, I have to get back for tonight.' Ted said.

Alexis could feel tears filling up in her eyes. 'Agh this is stupid I'm gonna be back soon.' She said with a laugh. In turn Alexis hugged Randy, John, Emma, Ashley and Alex. Alexis stood in front of Cody. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. 'We need to sort this out, please come to the BBQ.' She said with a small kiss on his cheek. 'I'll see you soon.' Alexis said to Chrissy as she walked past her. 'Oops, looks like you angered the beast.' Alex chuckled to Chrissy.

Alexis got into Ted's waiting car. 'OK you ready?' He asked. 'Ready as I'll ever be.' Alexis said as Ted pulled away from the hotel. There were fans standing in the drive slowing Ted down. Girls were banging on Ted's window taking pictures. 'Look it's that girl I saw watching Randy and me.' Alexis said as she saw Linda just standing on the side of the road looking at her. 'Maybe she is to shy to come talk to you so she just watches you.' Ted said. 'Maybe.' Alexis laughed at Ted as he pulled on his sunglasses. Ted was about to turn onto the main road when he let out a loud sneeze. 'Eew did you see that spray. My God you're so damaged.' Alexis laughed pressing herself up against the car door trying to get away from Ted.


	15. Battle Royal

'What were you playing at?' Goldust asked his brother. 'I got mad at the thought of her with Randy so I…. I just lost my mind for a while.' Cody said trying to explain himself to his brother. Cody had his elbows resting on his knees with his hands clasped. He hung his head. Goldust placed his hand on the back of Cody's neck. 'Oh brother, you gotta sort this out. You can't use these girls for pay back and you for sure can't keep getting slapped in the face, your meant to be Dashing remember.' Goldust joked trying to make Cody smile. Cody turned his head and looked up at his brother. 'Yeah I'm Dashing.' Cody said with a half smile. Cody picked up his phone, which was on the bench next to him. He just sat looking at it trying to find the right words. 'From the heart lil brother, from the heart.' Goldust said as he patted Cody on the head as he stood up and left, leaving Cody staring at his phone. He started to write out a message. Cody shook his head and deleted what he had written. He tried for the second time. 'Come on Rhodes pull it together.' He said to himself as he deleted the second message. Cody sat and looked at his phone. 'From the heart.' He repeated his brothers words and wrote his message, which simply were the words **'I'm sorry.' **Cody took a deep breath and pressed send. It was out of his hands now only time would tell if he was forgiven.

'Man I think I might be coming down with something, keep sneezing. Alexis says I'm damaged.' Ted told John with a chuckle as they walked into the locker room, where they found Cody sat looking at his phone. 'Oh hay man, how's it going.' John asked Cody. 'Yeah good, thanks.' Cody said standing up to greet his two friends. 'So you got anything on tonight?' Ted asked Cody about the nights show. 'Yeah, I have this whole thing with finding a new partner to replace Alexis. Not looking forward to it to tell you the truth.' Cody said with a grim look on his face. 'A new partner, really? So why you not looking forward to it?' Ted asked his friend. 'Well it's not Lex is it? I gotta go get this thing done.' And with that Cody turned and left the locker room.

…. _WHOA! YOU'RE ONLY SMOKE AND MIRRORS… _Cody came out to the normal boo's from the crowd. He checked himself out in his virtual mirror. Cody made his way down the ramp to the ring. 'I don't look good, I look Dashing.' He told the crowd along the way. He stopped at the bottom of the ramp, Cody pointed at an over weight guy and laughed. 'You can only wish you looked like me. Buddy it's never gonna happen.' Cody called out loud enough for the fan to hear. Cody laughed all the way to the ring. He picked up the mic that was on the top step and climbed through the ropes. Cody raised his hand and motioned for the crowd to be quiet. 'Hush Hush now. Come on settle down.' He said with a big smile on his face. 'Please lets have a moment of silence for this guys dying dreams.' Cody continued as he pointed back to the same fan. Cody lowered his head and stood with his hands held together in front of him. His shoulders started to shudder as Cody laughed. He raised his head as he continued to laugh. 'I'm sorry I can't even pretend to care about you or your dreams. You see this is my time, its all about me. For you people with half a brain, you may have noticed I'm out here alone. You see my partner is gone and will be for sometime after suffering a not so Dashing knee injury at the hands of a jealous Smelly Kelly.' Cody said as he wrinkled his nose as if he smelt something bad. 'So I have decided, just for my entertainment, to find myself another piece of eye candy to replace her.' Cody continued with a big smile on his face. 'I thought what better way then to have myself a little 10 Diva Battle Royal and that match is up now.' Cody finished saying before he climbed back through the ropes. He made his way over to the announcers table and sat on the edge of the table.

Tony Chimel got into the ring and explained the rules of the match. 'The following match up is a 10 Diva Battle Royal. Elimination occurs when a Diva is thrown out of the ring and both feet touch the floor. The last Diva standing is the winner. Now making their way to the ring the Divas. Nikki and Brie, The Bella twins…Maryse…Eve…Rosa Mendes...Alicia Fox…Layla...Melina…Jillian…and Tiffany.'

'Ring the bell!' The ref called out. **Ding! Ding! Ding! **The match was under way. Maryse ran at Nikki Bella and kneed her in the mid section. Nikki doubled over, Maryse ran over and grabbed the other Divas legs and flipped her over the top rope. Nikki hit the floor with a loud thud. Maryse was happy with her work and started to jump up and down to celebrate but it was short lived as she was hit from behind and fell to the mat. Brie Bella stood over Maryse. 'Don't you ever touch my sister again!' Brie screamed at the blonde while stomping on her. Before Brie could do anymore she was grabbed from behind, spun around and sent flying over the top rope where she crashed to the floor landing on top of her sister. 'You do not think your better then me.' Alicia Fox shouted at the Bellas as she lent on the ropes. Maryse got to her feet and delivered a standing drop kick to the back of Alicia. She dropped to her knees and Maryse went for her again kicking the other Diva in the head sending her through the ropes where she landed in a heap on the floor. Maryse laughed as she grabbed the top rope, turned sideways and flipped her hair. On the other side of the ring Melina and Eve were trading blows. Melina shoved Eve backwards hard into the ropes. Eve came bouncing back and the two Divas both went for a clothesline. _'Oh both Divas had the same idea there King, Double clothesline. Question is who's gonna get up from this first.' _Matt Striker said on commentary. Layla ran across the ring, bounced of the ropes running full speed at the downed Divas. Layla dropped to the mat and with a Baseball Slide crashed into Eve and Melina sending them under the bottom rope and to the ground. Layla almost eliminated herself but managed to hold on to the ropes and roll herself back in. Eva and Melina got to their feet outside the ring and continued to trade blows. Tiffany stood up on the bottom rope and leaned over shouting at Eve and Melina to stop. Before Tiffany realised what was happening Jillian ran over and grabbed her feet and tipped her over the top rope. Tiffany hit the outside of the ring hard. Jillian climbed the turn buckle, she stood with one foot on the top rope and her other foot on the middle rope. She started to sing. 'I am the Champion, no time for losers cos I am the champion of WWE.' Layla climbed the ropes behind Jillian and hit her in the back of the head with a Forearm shot. Jillian wobbled forward but managed to steady herself. Layla hit her again and again. Jillian swung her elbow back trying to connect with Layla's face but she missed. Layla laced her fingers together and slammed her two fists into Jillian's back. Layla jumped off the ropes leaving Jillian doubled over. Layla placed her hands on Jillian's bum and pushed her over the ropes and crashing to the turned around with a big smile on her face which soon faded when she realised Maryse and Rosa had been standing there watching her. Maryse ran at Layla and kneed her in the mid section. Rosa moved to join Maryse so the two were in position to Double Suplex Layla. After slamming Layla to the mat with a Double Suplex, Maryse grabbed Layla by the hair and pulled her to her feet. Maryse applied a Front Facelock setting up for her finishing move the French Kiss. Maryse let out a loud laugh before she drove Layla's face into the mat. Layla used the ropes to pull herself to her feet, she turned around as Rosa came flying at her with a Drop Kick. Layla feel backwards and went between the top and middle ropes crashing to the floor at Cody's feet. With a proud smile on her face Rosa turned around to come face to face with Maryse, who also had a smile on her face. The smile soon left Maryse's face as she pulled back her hand and swung at Rosa slapping the other Diva in the face. Rosa dropped to her knees with her hand to her cheek. 'I'm done with this!' Maryse screamed at Rosa before she turned and walked over to the ropes. Maryse looked over at Cody before she stepped between the ropes and jumped to the floor eliminating herself. 'Here is your winner Rosa Mendes!' Tony Chimel announced. Cody looked up at Rosa. 'Come.' He said simply as he walked around the ring and up the ramp with Rosa in tow.


	16. Time To Train

Cody woke up and checked his phone. There were no messages, he let out a loud sign. 'Dude what is with you? You've been checking your phone every five minutes for the last few days.' Ted frowned as he sat on the edge of his bed sipping his coffee. 'Oh um, nothing. My... Dad he erm... It's nothing.' Cody said stumbling over his words trying to come up with a believable lie. He rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands as he sat up. 'Any coffee for me?' Cody asked. 'Do you really think its coffee you need?' Ted said as he raised his eyebrows. 'Yeah I got you coffee, but now I'm thinking it should be decaf.' Ted continued as he walked over to Cody and handed him a take away coffee cup. 'Dude you don't look to good.' Cody said with a worried look on his face. 'Ah man I know, I've been sneezing a lot and it hurts when I...' Cody cut him off 'pee?' Cody joked. 'No you asshole, swallow. You what it to hurt when you pee?' Ted shot back. 'Alexis said I was getting sick, she even warned me if I was sick and got her sick she would kick my ass.' Ted chuckled. Cody tensed at the sound of her name. He got up and rushed to the bathroom. 'We should get ready we have to go soon, we shouldn't be late.' Cody tried to change the subject. 'What's gotten into you, you're never in a hurry to do a photo shoot. Don't you find it odd how even now when Legacy is no more they still get us to do a shoot together?' Ted said to Cody. 'I just wanna have time to catch breakfast and chill a bit before the photo shoot. Maybe it will be two shoots. I don't know I'm gonna shower.' And with that Cody headed into the bathroom and got ready.'Where's John? I was calling him to go work out but he wasn't picking up?' Triple H asked Randy. Randy shrugged. 'He told me he had something to do today but he'd be back in time for the show.' Randy informed Triple H. 'Don't worry buddy I'll go hold your hand in the gym.' Randy joked.

John locked his things in a locker and walked out towards the gym. He made his way into the gym and stood by the wall. As he looked around he found what he was looking for and made his way across the gym.

Alexis was sat on the floor with her legs straight out in front of her, she reached forward with her hands and dropped her head down to her knees stretching the backs of her legs. John walked up behind her. 'Hi lil Lady.' John waited for an answer but didn't get one. He realised Alexis had her ipod blaring. John smiled to himself as he got on the floor behind her and wrapped his legs around Alexis' waist. Alexis jumped and looked down at the legs around her. Alexis smiled. 'I'd know them legs anywhere.' She said turning around to face John. The two leaned into each other and hugged. 'Not that I'm not happy to see you but why you here?' Alexis asked. 'I just wanted to spend some one on one time with my lil Lady.' John said as he pulled Alexis into him, she rested her head on his shoulder and let herself sink into him. 'Lex, I love you so much but get up.' John said in a rush. Alexis looked at John confused as she leaned away from him. 'Oh God, thank you.' John sighed. 'You were kinda starting to crush my junk.' John winked. Alexis laughed as she shoved John. The two got to their feet. 'So you gonna do some training?' Alexis asked John. 'Nah, I just came all this way to make you jump now I'm off again.' John said sarcastically. 'Fine, fuck off then.' Alexis joked turning her head away. 'Come let's punch some shit out.' John said pointing to the boxing gear in the corner. He picked up the pads and slipped them on. 'Come on, hit me.' John joked. 'I' ma kick yo ass.' Alexis grinned as she put on a pair of black wraps. 'Come on while I'm still young.' John teased. 'Hold your shit, gotta get my gloves on.' Alexis barked at her friend. 'Don't be such a pussy, you don't need gloves.' John laughed. 'Fine then.' Alexis said as she punched out at John, hitting him in the stomach. 'Bitch, I wasn't ready.' John said a little winded. He raised his hands ready for the next punch. 'Come on now hard jabs.' He told her. Alexis got into her stance. Her left leg forward and her right leg behind with her foot turned out and her knees bent. She squared her shoulders. Alexis punched straight out, jabbing at the pads John was holding. 'That's it three jab combo.' John encouraged. Alexis landed punches right, left, right. She hit over and over getting harder and harder, she felt great getting her frustration out. John smiled to himself, he knew that was just what she needed. 'OK, change it up, hooks now.' John instructed. After a while of hooks John changed it again. 'Let's go for upper cuts now.' He told her changing his hand position once more.

Alexis' arms started to burn as she continued to run over the different punches. They had been at it for almost twenty minutes. 'Agh! That's it, I'm done.' Alexis panted. John dropped his hands and shook them. 'Cool, grab the rope.' He said pointing to the jump ropes hanging on the wall. Alexis smiled and took down two ropes. 'If I'm doing this you are too.' Alexis said handing John a rope. The two turned and faced the mirror and started to skip. They started off slowly and got faster and faster. John's foot got caught and he stopped while Alexis carried on, she laughed as she got cocky hopping on one foot then switching to the other foot. She started to cross her hands over and do fancy jumps. 'OK, OK you proved your point.' John laughed grabbing Alexis' rope causing her to stop. 'Clearly your knee is better if you can do that for ten minutes.' John smiled. 'Yeah I got the all clear this morning.' Alexis said shrugging. 'Why didn't you tell me?' John asked. 'It's no big deal really. So my knee is better, its not like it changes when I go back to work does it.' She said looking at the ground. 'Come on let's get out of here and get some lunch before I have to head back.' John said putting his arm around her shoulder as they headed to the changing rooms.

'Hi, can I take your order?' The waitress asked smiling. 'Yeah, can I get a coffee and some water? To eat I'll have the scrambled eggs on wholemeal and give me some steak tips and some potato cubes. Oh and I'll have some waffles too, thanks.' John said closing his menu. 'I'll have scrambled egg, no toast just hot sauce, I'll take a fruit salad too. To drink I'll have a coffee, a water and a glass of low fat milk.' Alexis smiled handing over her menu. 'Odd order, not what you would normally have. What's going on?' John asked with concern on his face. 'Not been training properly cos of the knee, can't afford to put any weight on.' Alexis told John. 'Are you worried about your weight because of the suspension and everything?' John asked. 'If I go back and I'm out of shape it would be easy for them to get rid of me, I'm not really like the others am I, you know the skinny, cute blonde bits that everyone drools over.' Alexis said. 'You mean Kelly?' John asked. 'Yeah, after what happened if it came down to me or her you know I'm gone.' Alexis sighed. The drinks were brought over followed by the food. 'What's with all the drinks?' John asked. 'Protein shake.' She told him as she pulled her shaker and powder out of her bag.

'Oh hell, don't think I could eat another thing.' John said rubbing his belly as they got up from the table. 'Good job, you might see it again in the ring tonight if you shoved anything else in there.' Alexis joked. 'I hate to do this but I've gotta get going. Wish you could come.' John said with a sad look on his face. 'I do to but I'm not allowed anywhere near the company or shows while I'm on suspension.' Alexis reminded her friend as she pulled him in for a hug. 'Hey, have you spoken to Cody at all?' John asked. 'Nope not a thing, no call, text or anything.' She told him. 'I wish he would get it together and talk to you.' John Said. 'I do too.' Alexis said with as sad look on her face. The two hugged and said their goodbyes. 'John, thanks for today, it's just what I needed.' Alexis called out before John got into his car. He turned and simply nodded at Alexis with a smile on his face. John got in his car and rolled down his window. 'See you at your BBQ next week.' He winked before he headed on his way to make the two hour trip back to the hotel before the show. John felt glad he had made the trip and got to spend the time with Alexis, he had worried about her after her suspension had started as he had only gotten to talk to her on the phone.

After the nights show Cody was heading down the hallway when he saw Ashley up ahead of him. 'Ashley, wait up!' Cody called out running to catch up to her. 'What do you want?' Ashley snapped at Cody. 'I haven't seen you in a few days. I just wanted to know if you got my text. I just wanted to say again how sorry I am about everything.' He said. 'Yeah I got your text. The only thing you need to be sorry bout is the using me for the date thing.' She replied. 'Believe me you don't know how sorry I am for that, it's not like me really. What's happening bout the whole getting pushed thing?' Cody asked. 'There isn't anything that can be done, no proof it even happened. What's going on with you why did you do it?' Ashley asked. 'It's Alexis… I don't know what she does to me but I can't think straight.' Cody said shaking his head. 'ASHLEY COME ON!' Alex yelled from the end of the hallway. Ashley waved at her friend. 'Look I have to go. For what its worth I think you really need to sort things out with Alexis, just talk to her.' Ashley left Cody standing there thinking to himself. 'Hi Cody, great show tonight.' A girl said as she passed by him. Cody looked up at the girl. 'Thanks. I'm sorry have we met?' Cody asked the girl with a lost look on his face. 'I'm just a crew member. OK got to go now.' She said before she turned to walk away. Cody rubbed his head he didn't know why but he felt he should know the girl. Cody turned around when he felt someone slap him in the back. 'Awesome show dude, really.' Miz said with a smile. 'Hay Miz do you know that chick that just went down there?' Cody asked his friend. 'What chick dude? Was she hot? Should I go check her out?' Miz asked looking over his shoulder as the two walked to the parking lot.

Linda stood hiding in a door way with a big smile on her face. 'I love these special moments I have with my boyfriend.' She whispered to herself. She stepped out from the door way and watched Cody walk away. 'He thinks I'm beautiful. One day he will be able to tell his friends of our love.' she told herself as she turned and headed in the other direction.


	17. The Rosa Curse

John reached the arena and made his way to the locker room. He was running a little late and started to rush to get ready. John sat on the bench to pull on his trainers. The door to the locker room swung open and in walked Randy, Ted, Cody, Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. 'All I'm saying is if you slide your hand in right under and you'll feel the warm.' Dolph finished saying. John looked up as the group walked in. 'Now where you sliding your hands?' John quizzed. 'Dude, your back. Where did you disappear to?' Randy asked walking over to his friend. 'I went to see Alexis.' John told his friends. They all walked over to John apart from Cody who went to his bag and acted as if he was looking for something, all the while listening to what was being said. 'Why didn't you tell us you was going, we would have come with you. How is she doing?' Ted asked rushed. 'I guess I just wanted to spend some time with her, she how she really was doing for me. She is doing good, says she misses us. She got the all clear from the Doc bout her knee so she is back in the gym training.' John informed the others. 'Why didn't she tell any of us? That's great news.' Ted wondered a little confused. 'I guess all that matters is she is cleared, right?' Dolph asked. They all nodded in agreement. 'She will be back in the ring training tomorrow. She is so worried bout getting fat and sacked when she gets back.' John continued to tell the guys. 'Ha!' Cody scoffed to himself at over hearing what had been said. Jack noticed Cody was keeping away from the conversation so he left the others to continue their chat and went over to Cody. 'Did you hear the news Alexis has been cleared to train? How cool is that?' Jack asked smiling. 'Yeah I heard, great. I have to go my match is up soon.' Cody finished saying as he left the locker room. 'Where did he go so fast?' Randy asked Jack. Jack just shrugged as he walked back over to the group. 'Strange, he didn't even ask after Alexis.' John said a little surprised at Cody.

Cody sat on a crate, in a corner by himself. He took his phone out of his jacket pocket and looked at it. Cody spun his phone between his thumb and finger, unsure of what to do. Should he make the phone call he needed to or should he just text. He was pulled out of thought when he heard a voice coming towards him. 'Hay man, what's up?' Dolph called out as he made his way over to Cody. 'Nothing is up with me, would everyone just back off and leave me alone. It's not the first time someone has been hurt in this business and then been cleared to train again, why do we all have to be so bothered now. Why don't we all just jump up and down and have us a party.' Cody said with an angry tone. 'I was only saying hi, we haven't caught up in a while.' Dolph replied a little sadly. 'I need to go, I have to go get embarrassed on live TV. See ya man.' Cody said as he walked away. 'The phone call will just have to wait.' Cody thought to himself as he slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket and headed to the curtain. ...'Whoa your only smoke and mirrors'... 'Making his way to the ring from Marietta, Georgia weighing in at 223lbs... Dashing Cody Rhodes.' Rosa bounced as she introduced Cody. She linked his arm with hers and skipped to the ring with him. Cody climbed the ring steps and looked down at Rosa who was smiling and waving at him. Cody just frowned and got into the ring. ...'Oh radio tell me everything you know'... And his opponent from long Island, New York weighing in at 214 lbs Zack Ryder.' Justin Roberts announced to the crowd as Zack made his way to the ring. The ref signalled for the bell and the match got under way. Cody and Zack locked up in the middle of the ring. Zack shoved Cody back. Cody stumbled backwards but soon got his footing. Zack ran at Cody only to be hit by a Standing drop kick. Zack fell to the mat as Cody rolled out under the bottom rope. Rosa moved out of the way to the other corner, she leant against the ring steps. Cody hopped up onto the ring apron, he started to climb the ropes. He had one foot on the bottom rope about to step up when Rosa rushed towards him. 'Yay Cody yay!' Rose cheered as she skipped towards him. Rosa tripped falling forward, she reached out and grabbed Cody's leg pulling it out from under him. Cody fell to the floor hitting his head off of the apron on the way down. He landed in a heap on the floor as Rosa got to her knees, she placed her hands over her mouth in shock. She looked around worried as Zack scrambled across the ring and out to the floor. He pushed Rosa out of the way and grabbed Cody and pulled him to his feet. Zack spun Cody around and pushed him back into the ring. Zack got back into the ring and slid over to Cody, he hooked his leg for the cover. '1...2...3' the ref called out each time his hand hit the mat for the live show went to commercial break after Rosa was seen dragging Cody up the ramp and to the back. When the show came back a camera was rushing down the hallway in the direction of shouting. 'What the hell was that?' Cody shouted at Rosa. 'I'm sorry.' She smiled nervously. 'I lost my match because of you, to Zack Ryder of all people. In less then 2 minutes.' Cody continued shouting as he placed an ice pack on his forehead. 'Let me help you.' Rosa said as she moved towards Cody but once again tripped over. She fell into Cody head butting him in the mouth. 'Oh my God, get out of here.' Cody yelled with his hand over his mouth. Rosa crawled on her hands and knees out of the room. 'Get me a mirror, someone get me a mirror now!' Cody shouted. A trainer rushed to Cody handing him a mirror so Cody could inspect his face.

'And we're clear.' The camera man called out to indicate they were no longer live. Cody tossed the ice pack to the floor and stormed out. 'Is this really the best they have in mind for me?' Cody frowned angrily at his dad who he met just outside the room he had been filming in. 'Son, calm down. Just have faith and wait, it will all work out when we get Alexis back.' Dusty said as he placed his hand on his sons shoulder. 'Again with all the fuss over Alexis.' Cody snapped as he shrugged his fathers hand off of him before he stormed off. 'What's that little bastards problem?' Dusty asked Randy who had come over just as Cody stormed off. 'Not really sure, PMS maybe.' Randy said simply. Dusty looked at Randy straight faced, Randy turned to look at Dusty a little worried he had spoken out of line. At the same time the two burst out laughing. 'PMS, good one.' Dusty managed to say in fits of laughter. The two headed off still laughing.


	18. Beating Zack

'Ok everyone listen up, this is the list of how things are running tonight. So a few things got moved but not too much. Zack and Ted are up second now.' Steph called out pointing at Zack but unable to see Ted. 'Has anyone seen Ted?' She questioned. 'Yeah he's over there, I think he's asleep.' Dolph said pointing to where Ted was up against the wall sat on the floor. 'Someone give him a shake please, would be handy if he knew what was going on.' Steph said jokingly. 'Dude, dude wake up. I think your drooling on yourself.' Dolph laughed as he used his foot to rock Ted. 'I didn't ride the monkey!' Ted called out as he woke from his sleep, only to get embarrassed when he realised everyone was stood looking at him laughing. 'What?' He asked puzzled. No one answered him they all just turned back to listen to the rest of what Steph had to say. Ted slowly got up to his feet, he was really starting to feel sick. 'Aw man I feel so dizzy.' Ted told Dolph coughing, as he stood next to the blonde Superstar. 'Shit buddy you don't look to good right now.' Dolph told him. Dolph looked at Ted, he pulled the neck of his jumper up to cover his nose and mouth. 'Man are you sick? Your sick aren't you?' Dolph almost squealed at Ted. 'Yeah, I think I am, but at least I don't squeal like a little girl.' Ted sniffed.

'Eve can you team with Natalya tonight in her match against Layla and Michelle? Steph asked. 'Yeah of course, but isn't that Kelly's match?' Eve asked a little concerned. 'It would be if she was here. Now that's it for changes, let's have a good show everyone.' Steph smiled before she walked off. The Divas all looked at each other with questioning looks. No one knew where Kelly Kelly was or why she was missing the show again.

'I don't even care about the Divas matches anymore. Once they were fun to watch, but nowadays not so much.' John told the other SuperStars that were still standing around. 'Couldn't agree with you more man, I mean come on what the hell is that shit with Rosa?' Evan asked. 'Hay Cody come here a second.' Jack Swagger called out to Cody. He made his way over to the others. 'What's that shit you got going on with Rosa?' Jack asked as Cody stood next to him. Cody glared at his friend. 'Its funny stuff and good for me winning but bro tough break.' Zack teased. 'Fuck the lot of you.' Cody snapped. 'Thanks to a certain chick that can't control herself I'm left a fucking joke!' Cody yelled as he stormed down the hallway towards the locker rooms. 'And another certain chick needs to learn how to take a damn joke!' John shouted after him. 'Shit now I feel bad for the guy, I better see if he is ok. Maybe he lost his favourite handbag.' John winked at the others before he jogged off in the direction Cody had gone.

'Assholes!' Cody shouted as he slammed open the door to the locker room. Randy looked up from where he was laying on the floor stretching. 'Alright?' He asked the younger man who was now stood with his back to him. 'Look Randy don't you start on me too, I'm not in the mood.' Cody said over his shoulder to his friend who had now rolled over on to his belly. 'I really have no clue…' Randy was in the middle of saying before he was cut off when the door opened again and John came in. 'Cody what's wrong with you man? We were only messing with you.' John said walking up behind Cody. 'That's it John, it's always me your messing with, I'm always the joke, my stuff is always messed with, my ring work is made fun of. I can take a joke but man, it's just too much sometimes and more so on a bad day.' Cody almost pleaded. Randy now sat on the floor, eyebrows raised looking between his two friends feeling even more confused then before. John placed his hand on Cody's shoulder. 'I'm sorry man, its only a bit of fun. You know like between brothers.' John smiled. 'But we're not brothers.' Cody stated. 'We might not be blood brothers but I still think of you as my little brother, and I guess as my little brother I just have to pick on you. I didn't know you were having a bad time, I'll try to be more considerate of your feelings.' John smiled as he pulled Cody in for a quick hug. 'Thanks.' Cody almost whispered before he walked over to the toilet. John and Randy looked at each other and shrugged. 'Guess he just needed a hug.' Randy said.

'And we're live in 3...2...1.' The producer called out as the show went back on air. Maryse stood with her back against the wall, she was twirling her hair in her fingers as Ted walked past. Maryse wore a plain black curve hugging strapless dress with white platform shoes. She watched Ted as he walked over to a table that was set up with water on it, he picked up a bottle and took a sip. Maryse smiled and made her way over to Ted. 'Hi Teddy.' Maryse smiled. At hearing his name Ted turned around and looked Maryse up and down. She placed her hand on his arm and looked shocked. 'Oh my, you have such big arms. I bet you're big all over.' Maryse winked. 'Like you wouldn't believe.' Ted grinned. 'As much as I love talking about all things me, I have to get going. I have a match soon. Be sure to check me out.' Ted told the Diva. Ted took her hand and kissed it, he walked away but stopped. Ted looked over his shoulder. 'Your checking me out right now aren't you.' He asked. 'It's OK to look, its hard not to.' With that Ted walked off leaving Maryse to fan herself with her hand as she watched Ted go.

…'_I Come From Money'…_ Ted came out and stopped at the top of the ramp. He held his arms out wide. 'Look at me! Look at me! I'm money baby!' Ted yelled out loud enough for the camera to pick up. **'Making his way to the ring from West Palm Beach, Florida weighing in at 235lbs Ted DiBiase.'** Tony announced. Ted climbed into the ring and turned to look back up the ramp way. Maryse walked out and made her way down to ringside. As she passed the ring and where Ted was standing she gave him a little wave. '_Maryse, Maryse come sit with me.'_ Michael Cole shouted out as he stood up waving at Maryse. She raised her hand and gave her signature hand gesture as she laughed. _'Sit down you fool, your making me look bad.'_ Jerry snapped at his broadcast partner. Maryse sat on the edge of the announcers table.

…'_Oh Radio Tell Me Everything You Know'…_ Zack made his way out. **'And his opponent making his way to the ring from Long Island, New York weighing in at 214 lbs Zack Ryder.'** Tony finished. Zack climbed into the ring and the ref got the match underway. Ted and Zack locked up in the middle of the ring. Ted got Zack in a head lock only for Zack to free himself. Ted spun around to attack again only to be met by a big slap to the face. Ted turned away shocked by the slap, as Zack smiled he raised his hands in the air. 'Woo Woo Woo, you know it.' Zack called out. He walked over to the ropes and looked down at Maryse. He made the shape of a phone with his hand and raised it to his ear. 'Call me!' He said winking at the Diva before he blew her a kiss. 'Eew.' The Diva replied disgusted as she rolled eyes. 'Whatever.' Zack said.

Zack turned around only to come face to face with an angry Ted. Ted returned the slap to the face followed by a big boot to the stomach. Zack stumbled backwards, he bounced of the ropes and ran straight into a Scoop Powerslam. Ted stood over his opponent laughing, Ted raised his fist up to his shoulder and fell to the mat hitting Zack with a Fist Drop. Zack rolled around on the mat in pain as Ted got to his feet. Grabbing a hand full of Zack's hair Ted pulled the other man to his feet and set him up for Dream Street. Ted covered Zack. **'1...2...3.' **The ref counted out loud. **'Here is your winner Ted DiBiase.'** Tony told the crowd. Ted hopped out of the ring and made his way over to Maryse. He reached out his arm, Maryse linked arms with him and the two made their way up the ramp and backstage.

The camera followed Ted and Maryse down the hallway were they came across Cody. 'Now that's how you beat Zack Ryder.' Ted laughed as he patted Cody on the shoulder and continued on his way.


	19. What's His Problem

After his match Ted sat slumped on a sofa in the locker room, he had the hood to his jumper up and his sunglasses on. The door opened and Cody walked in, he was on the phone and didn't notice Ted sat there. 'Look I'm just not ready yet. I'll tell them when I am O.K. I have more important things going on right now. I'll see you later, bye.' Cody told the person on the other end of the phone. 'Hay man.' Ted said causing Cody to jump a little startled. 'I didn't see you there.' Cody said trying not to get on the subject of his phone conversation. 'Is everything O.K, only your chat there sounded a little… you know?' Ted questioned his friend. Cody opened his mouth about to speak when the locker room door opened again and John and Zack walked in. 'We'll finish that later.' Cody said quickly to his friend. Ted just nodded. 'Good job tonight man, couldn't tell you were sick or anything.' John said leaning down to pat his friend on the shoulder. Ted just smiled and nodded back. Cody moved over to his stuff and started to get changed in a hurry. John and Zack stood laugh at the video they were watching on Zack's phone. Ted just sat watching Cody, he couldn't help but notice how down his friend was looking lately. 'I'm outta here, see ya.' Cody said as he moved to leave. 'You heading to the hotel? Can I catch a ride with you?' Ted asked really wanting to talk more to his friend. 'I have to do something so I can't, sorry.' Cody apologised before he hurried out of the room. Both John and Zack looked up with raised eyebrows, Cody always had time for Ted and the two were normally always in the same car together. 'I'll give you a lift buddy.' John smiled. 'Thanks.' Ted smiled simply.

Ted and John sat in John's rental waiting for Randy who was talking to some fans who had been waiting around after the show. John rolled down his window and honked the horn. 'HAY ORTON MOVE IT, COME ON LETS GO!' John yelled at his best friend. Randy looked over and held up his hand. He hugged the fans and jogged over to the car. 'Thanks for that man.' Randy said a little angry. 'Do you have to flirt with every chick? I'm left sat here with this guy sucking in his germs. I can't get sick I'm the Champ.' John joked. 'Why you riding with us anyway thought you'd be with Cody? You did dump us for him. What is up with that kid lately anyway? He needs a kick in the ass. Come on lets go I'm starving.' Randy had a mini conversation with himself as John and Ted sat laughing at him. 'What?' Randy shrugged. 'You don't realise your doing that do you? Asking questions then moving on before you get an answer.' Ted laughed. 'Whatever lets go, I need food.' Randy said a little grumpy, but soon got over it as they were about to pass the girls he had been talking to. John leaned out his still open window. 'Its true ladies he does stuff a sock down his trunks. Me, I'm all man.' John winked before he drove off. Randy turned and punched his friend in the arm. 'Ouch! Driving!' John chuckled.

Ted left John and Randy to get food while he just headed back to his hotel room. Ted lay face down on his bed, he was about to fall asleep when the door opened. Cody walked in and threw his bag on the floor making Ted jumped fully awake. 'What the fuck?' He mumbled into his pillow. 'Sorry man, didn't see you there.' Cody apologized. Ted rolled over and faced his friend. 'That's the second time today you haven't seen me. Turning into Cena are you?' Ted joked waving his hand in front of his face, but he soon stopped when he noticed his friend hadn't found it funny. 'Well I thought it was pretty funny.' Ted said to himself. 'What's up man, talk to me.' Ted almost pleaded. 'I got called into a meeting.' Cody sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. Ted simply raised his eyebrow quizzing. 'Well Alexis will be back soon and they have left it up to me who I work with. I can continue working with Rosa and continue being a joke or….. I work with Alexis.' Cody finally told his friend. Ted sat up confused. 'What's so hard about that, I thought it would be easy to pick.' Ted said not seeing Cody's problem. 'Things have changed now.' Cody said as he lowered his head. 'Erm…. How?' Ted asked still confused. 'You know how I feel about Alexis, I can't work with her anymore feeling how I do knowing she don't feel the same and has moved on.' Cody said sadly. 'What do you mean she's moved on?' Ted asked. 'Her and Randy, they are a thing now. Don't cover for them I saw them.' Cody continued. 'You fool, there is nothing going on with them. I mean they kissed once but that's it. She's crazy about you but after her past she has no trust.' Ted told his friend. Cody's face sank. 'I…. I didn't know, it's to late anyway I've moved on, I think it best to just keep it professional anyway.' Cody sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more then Ted. Ted opened his mouth about to speak when Cody's phone started to ring. Cody looked at his phone. 'I have to get this.' Cody had stopped Ted in his tracks. 'Moved on how?' Ted asked even though he knew he wasn't going to get an answer. 'Are you coming to the barbeque tomorrow?' Ted asked but Cody ignored him. 'Cody!' Ted almost yelled. 'No.' Cody snapped back.

Cody moved towards the door and walked out into the corridor. 'Hi, I was just about to call you….' Cody told the person on the other end of the phone. The door closed behind Cody and that was all Ted heard of his conversation. 'Randy was right he does need a kick in the ass.' Ted said out loud to no one. He was just left asking himself. 'What did he mean moved on?'


	20. BBQ

Alexis finished getting changed into her dark green cargo skirt with a pink tank top and wedge flip flops. Alexis stood looking at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall in her walk in wardrobe, she rolled her eyes at herself as she ruffled her hair. 'Such a mess.' She told herself a little annoyed. She knew Maryssa was coming and she always looked perfect. Alexis turned to leave when something on the top shelf caught her eye. Alexis giggled as she reached up and pulled down the giant over sized sombrero that was resting on top of her Christmas decorations. Alexis put on the sombrero and laughed as she remembered the last time she had worn the hat. It was before her WWE days, she and her friend had had a Mexican night to celebrate being in training for a year. Still wearing the hat, Alexis made her way out of her room only to get stopped when it got knocked off her head as it was so big it hit the door frame. Alexis picked up the hat and continued on her way. She put the hat back on and bounced down the stairs still smiling to herself.

Alexis opened up the sliding door that lead to her backyard and made her way to the barbeque. She picked up her cocktail and took a sip lifting the lid to the barbeque to check on the meat. 'Yummy.' She laughed as she smelt the food. Alexis made her way back into the kitchen and turned on some music. She was about to head back outside when she heard the door bell. She rushed over to the door happy to finally have her friends there, she opened the door and was greeted by the smiling faces of Maryse, Miz, Alex Riley and her best friends Ted, Randy and John. She hugged and kissed each of them as they went in. When it came to Randy he grabbed the hat from her head and placing it on his own head gave her a cheeky grin. 'Mine now.' He told her as he continued in. Alexis raised her eyebrows when it came to Ted, he shook his head. 'He's not coming.' Ted told her. Alexis felt said to learn Cody wasn't coming but she knew she would have a great time with her friends that had come. 'Right guys come on, you have amazing timing food is just about done and the drinks are nice and chilled.' Alexis called out as she shut the door and hurried to catch up with had eaten and was sat around outside chatting and drinking. 'Here we go guys, more cocktails.' Maryse smiled as she brought over two more jugs of drink she had just made in the kitchen. Randy was reclined back a little in a deck chair, he had his legs bent up and with Alexis sat leaning back into him. All were starting to get a little drunk and laughed at any stupid thing that was said. 'Holy shit Maryse, this is strong. What's in it?' Alex asked before taking another big mouthful of his drink. The blonde Diva just simply shrugged which got a laugh from the others. 'Ssh ssh ssh, my ass is vibrating.' Alexis laughed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. 'Hello.' She said unsure of who was calling, she didn't recognize the number. There was a short silence. 'Hi, Alexis its Cody.' Alexis pushed herself up and turned away from the group. 'Cody hi, how you doing?' She asked with a smile on her face, excited to hear his voice. After a few drinks she felt brave enough to talk to him and sort things out. 'I didn't want to have to do this on the phone but I didn't want you coming back and finding out.' Cody said a little rushed. 'Well you should have come over today to talk to me. What's going on?' Alexis asked. 'Look... I'm... Well I'm seeing someone.' Cody said taking his time. The smile left Alexis' face and her heart sank. 'Who?' She asked almost in a whisper. 'Its Layla.' Cody told her. 'Layla... Well thanks for telling me, hope you two are happy. I have to go, its a little rude me being on the phone when these people made the effort to come over. Bye.' Alexis said in an angry rush before she hung up. 'Alexis wait I just...' Cody tried to say but was cut took a deep breath before she turned back around to face the others. 'What's going on? What's Layla done?' John asked as they had heard what Alexis had said on the phone. 'Cody called to kindly let me know that he and Layla are together now.' Alexis said sarcastically before she knocked back the last of her drink, she reached for the jug in front of her and poured herself another drink. 'That's what he meant.' Ted said to himself as he rubbed his chin. 'Well its about time, I mean hasn't she done half the locker room already. Was only a matter of time before she got to him.' Randy said from under the giant sombrero that he had tilted off his head so it was covering his face and his chest. 'No more then that tramp Kelly Kelly, now she has done most of the locker room.' Randy continued before he took a sip of his cocktail through a straw he had going under his hat. 'Wasn't she last with Big Show?' Ted asked. 'Yeah they were together for a few months, then she went after Batista again.' Maryse told the group. 'I bet she had to always be on top.' Miz said with a far away look on his face as if he was trying to picture what he had said. 'MIZ!' Everyone shouted at the same time as they all threw something at him. 'Ok who hit me with a chicken leg? Really, a chicken leg really.' He said but no one was listening. 'Lazy bastard, that's why he is so fat, he don't put much effort into anything even his in ring work.' Ted said disgusted. 'Ok honestly now, who here has been with Layla?' Alex asked as he put his hand up. Miz looked around and slowly raised his hand which got him a slap from Maryse. John lowered his head as he too put his hand up. Alexis raised her eyebrows and reached over to slap John on the back of the head. 'Eew.' She wrinkled her nose as John rubbed the back of his head. 'What bout Kelly?' Maryse asked. 'I'm ashamed to say me.' Ted said as he put his hand up, as did Miz which got him another slap. 'Yep done that too.' Alex said with a smile on his face. Alexis looked at John, he put his hands up and shook his head. 'Not that one.' He smiled. They all turned to look at Randy who hadn't said a word. 'Randy, what bout you?' Maryse asked. 'I make it a point not to shit on my door step.' Randy told them from under his hat. 'What?' Maryse asked confused. Randy lifted his hat to look at her. 'I don't fool around with anyone I work with, to much drama.' Randy told her before he covered his face with his hat again. 'So come on ladies what bout you?' Miz asked. 'No I haven't been with Layla or Kelly.' Alexis laughed. 'You know what I mean.' Miz glared at her. 'Nope no one.' Alexis smiled lowering her head knowing from Randy's response he didn't want the others to know what happened between them. 'Mine is two, Ted in our early FCW days and this guy.' Maryse laughed pointing at Miz. 'That's enough we don't need to hear any more!' John yelled a little as he covered his ears with his hands. The group continued to laugh and joke around, Alexis just sat thinking to herself only smiling when the others laughed and taking sips from her drink. Randy gently nudged her with his leg and lifted his sombrero. Tilting his head he motioned for her to come closer to him. Alexis crawled over Randy and lay back next to him. Randy lifted the hat up this time covering the two of them from the others. 'How you doing?' He whispered to her. 'I'm bothered I guess but not sure why. I just need to move on from Cody, he's clearly moved on from me.' Alexis whispered back. Randy leant towards her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She couldn't help but smile. He moved back and the two looked into each others eyes. At the same time they moved in to each other, their lips met. 'Hay what you two doing under there?' Ted questioned. Randy pulled away from Alexis. 'Private Sombrero conference.' Randy said out loud for the others to hear. 'You will be fine. Moving on sucks but you'll be great at it.' Randy whispered as he leant in for another kiss, this time he kissed Alexis more passionately. She almost felt breathless as he broke away from the kiss to take another mouthful of his drink.'Look at the time, we should go.' Maryse said getting to her feet. After their kiss Randy had taken off the hat but Alexis was still resting her head on his chest while he stroked her hair. 'Thanks guys for coming, I really had fun. You're the best.' Alexis smiled as she said goodbye to her friends. 'So you fuckers still staying right.' Alexis asked John, Ted and Randy. They all nodded. 'We need more beer.' John said shaking his bottle which was four had stayed out drinking for almost another two hours. 'For the love of God, look at the time.' Ted shouted. They all laughed at Ted's excitement over the time. 'It might be time to call it a night.' John said slowly getting up. They all said good night and went to lay in bed wide awake. She was restless, tossing and turning. She kicked off her bed covers and got to her feet. Alexis made her way down to the kitchen, she saw the bottle of Southern Comfort on the work top. After pouring herself a large glass of neat Southern Comfort she made her way outside and lit a cigarette. She slowly walked over to the chair she had been sitting in earlier and sat down. She closed her eyes and remembered Randy's kiss. Alexis finished off her cigarette and got to her feet. She knocked back the last of her drink and made her way back inside. Alexis stopped at the open bottle and poured another large drink. As she walked into the living room she sipped on her drink. She made her way over to the sofa and looked down at the figure laying there. She sat on the edge of the sofa and gently ran her fingers down his arm. 'What you doing?' He asked while he was stirring from his sleep. 'Moving on.' Alexis whispered. 'What?' He asked confused as she took his hand and she stood up. She finished her drink and gave his arm a little pull. He got to his feet and followed Alexis as she made her way back upstairs to her room. Alexis closed the door behind her and turned around. 'I think your a little to drunk to think straight right now.' He tried to reason with her. She moved towards him, she placed her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. 'I know what I'm doing. One night of no strings attached fun is all I'm looking for.' Alexis smiled. 'If you're tuning me down you know where the door is.' She said as she walked towards the bed. He grabbed her hand and spun her around, pulling her into him. 'I guess that's good enough for me.' He grinned before he kissed her. Without breaking the kiss they moved to the bed undressing each other. Alexis knelt on the bed in just her underwear. 'There's no going back now.' He said. 'Good.' Alexis laughed as she pulled him onto the bed with her. Alexis closed her eyes and got lost in his touch as Randy ran his hands all over her now naked body.


	21. That's What I Call Moving On

Alexis woke up and smiled as she looked down at the big arms that were around her. "Now that's what I call moving on." Randy laughed leaning in kissing her neck. "Can't believe how hungry I am." Alexis yawned. "Yeah I can, I've been awake for like half an hour and getting hungrier by the minute." Randy chuckled. "Why the fuck didn't you get up you jackass?" Alexis asked. "You was asleep on my arm and you looked so peaceful. Anyway your up now, let's go eat." Randy told Alexis who had sat up on the edge of the bed before she stood up and moved towards the chair in the corner of the room. Randy reached out to try and grab her but missed. "Your tight body drives me crazy. I could look at you all day." Randy smiled tilting his head to the right as he watched Alexis move. "Ha! I thought you said you were hungry." Alexis joked as she looked over her shoulder at Randy. Alexis got to the chair and picked up a pair of red shorts and a fitted black t-shirt that lay across the back of the chair and put them on. Randy pulled on his boxers and t-shirt.

Alexis lead Randy by the hand down the stairs and into the kitchen. "So what you in the mood for?" Alexis asked opening the fridge and looking at was inside. Randy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Some more of you would be nice." He whispered in her ear before he placed a soft kiss on her neck. Alexis just giggled. "Whatever you are making is fine by me." He told her. Alexis took stuff out of the fridge and pulled away from Randy. "Hay I wasn't done." Randy protested. "You're making this hard for me." Alexis said sticking her tongue out at him. "You'd know all about making things hard." Randy winked. Alexis laughed and hit Randy with the cloth she had in her hand.

Randy grinned to himself as he watched Alexis start to cook. It wasn't long before he got to his feet and moved to stand behind her again. He put his arms around her waist and pressed his body into hers. "So what we making?" He asked her. "Scrambled egg, turkey bacon, grilled asparagus and some fruit." She told him. "Sounds good, nice and healthy." Randy smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder again. Alexis felt comfortable and safe with Randy, it didn't feel strange. "So you gonna give me a hand then?" She asked Randy. He took the utensils out of her hands and continued to cook the breakfast while still standing behind her.

John walked into the kitchen stretching as he let out a big yawn. "Man I could have slept all day." John told the other two as he sat down on the high stool at the breakfast bar. "So why'd you get up?" Randy questioned. "I smelt food. So what's with the new style of cooking?" John asked. "Randy wanted to help me cook." Alexis smiled, she worried her friend would work things out if she looked at him for to long so she dropped her gaze down to the pan. John didn't notice a thing and just poured himself a mug of coffee from the pot that was set up on the bench.

The three continued to talk and joke until five minuets later Ted walked into the room. "Please tell me I didn't dream smelling food and there is something to eat." Ted almost begged as he sat down next to John and rubbed his eyes. "Here, a good place to start is with coffee." John smiled as he slid the coffee pot across the counter followed by a mug. Ted just managed a small smile back. "Feeling a little delicate are we Teddy?" Alexis laughed. Ted shot her a forced fake smile and chuckle. Alexis turned back around. Randy leant down a little so his cheek was next to hers. Ted nudged John as he was about to take a sip of his coffee. The hot drink spilled down John's chin and down his bare chest. John glared at Ted, he opened his mouth to shout at his friend when he noticed Ted was nodding in the direction of Alexis and Randy. John looked at the two then back at Ted. Ted raised his eyebrows questioningly. John responded by simply shrugging his shoulders. Ted again nodded in the other twos direction and made kissy faces. John covered his mouth with his hands to stop himself from spitting his mouthful of coffee out, as he laughed at Ted and shook his head with a look of disbelief on his face. Just at that time Alexis and Randy turned around and took the food over to the counter. Nothing more was said about Randy and Alexis, the four just chatted as they ate.

With breakfast over with the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher. John and Ted sat on the chairs by the sliding doors that lead to the back garden where Randy sat outside on one of the garden chairs with his feet up on the corner of the table. Alexis connected her ipod and played music for the guys while she finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes. When she was done Alexis made her way over to the others. "Oh a smoke is a good idea." She smiled as she made her way outside and lit a cigarette. "Isn't it a little strange that you smoke but don't let anyone smoke inside?" John quizzed. "Well I don't smoke as much as I did and just because I smoke don't mean I want my place to stink, ya know." She told her friend with a laugh. John just nodded in agreement. "I love this song!" Alexis almost shouted as Kenny Rogers song 'Don't Fall In Love With A Dreamer' played. "Just look at you sitting there….." she mimed as she pointed at Randy, who continued to sing along but quietly as Alexis climbed up onto the table and sat crossed legged in the middle of it. "I was so sure this would be the night…" Alexis sang along with Kim Carnes. The guys all looked at each other with raised eyebrows as she continued to sing. "Didn't know she had a good voice." John said leaning into Ted. "No clue." Ted whispered back. Alexis and Randy carried on taking it on turns singing the female and male parts of the song.

The song finished and John started clapping. "Wow! Who would have guessed a voice like that would have come out of a hard ass bitch like you." John joked. "And who would have guessed a white boy from West Newbury, Massachusetts could free style rap, what's your point." Alexis replied which got her cheers from Randy and Ted. Alexis slid off the table and as she walked passed John she leant down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I still love you, shit brain, even if you are to slow with a come back." Alexis laughed. She made her way back up to her room, she picked out some clothes and went into her en suite. Alexis showered and finished getting dressed when she heard "MARCO!" Being shouted from downstairs. Alexis couldn't help but smile, she loved her friend. "MARCO!" Was shouted again but louder. "POLO!" She yelled back as she bounced down the stairs where she was met by John. "Where the hell were you?" John asked as he grabbed Alexis and lifted her up onto his shoulders the same way he did when he set up his 'Attitude Adjustment' move. "I was taking a shower." She squealed as John carried her into the kitchen. "Make this thing work." John demanded as he took Alexis over to where the coffee maker was. "Only if you put me down nicely and not the normal way this move ends." She almost begged. John set her down gently like she asked and Alexis went about making more coffee. "It's not really rocket science you know." Alexis joked. "Give me a break, I look good you can't expect me to have a working brain too." John laughed as he poked fun at himself. That was one of the things she liked about John, he was all about business but still knew how to have fun too even if it was at his expense. "OK Dum Dum watch for next time. Filter here, coffee here, water. Push button. Even your good looking self can handle that. Right?" She questioned. John nodded with a grin as he flopped into the chair he had been sitting in earlier. They heard a phone ringing and then Ted talking outside. A few minutes later Ted made his way inside. "Yeah sure no problem, I'll tell him now." Ted promised. "No trouble, he's right here." He continued. "OK sure. See you later." Ted finished on the phone before hanging up. "Buddy where's your phone?" Ted asked John. "In the room." John told him pointing in the direction of the room he had slept in. "Come on Champ you have to keep that thing with you at all times. Steph and Miz have been trying to get hold of you. Your backstage interview and photo shoot have to be done earlier so it's been brought forward three hours." Ted told his friend. "Shit that means we have to get going real soon. I have to pick up my title and stuff at the hotel." John said getting to his feet. "You guys go shower and what ever I'll get you some coffee ready to go." Alexis told them.

Randy walked into the kitchen and sat down across from Alexis. "Where are the other two?" He asked. Randy had been in the shower when Ted got the phone call. "The Champ is needed, means you guys have to go real soon." She told him. "Oh!" Randy said disappointed as John walked in. "You ready bud?" John asked. "Yeah I guess but not happy bout it." Randy told his friend. "Well when you're the Champ and loved as much as me you'll understand, but I don't see that happening anytime soon." John joked. Randy got up and went to get the rest of his things. "Something I said?" John asked Alexis, she just shrugged knowing how Randy felt, she wasn't happy about them leaving but mostly about Randy leaving. "Anyway, here's your coffee and I made you lunch. I know you won't have much time to eat between interview and gym so thought I'd help. And yes it is packed full of yummy protein." Alexis laughed as she handed John the plastic container. He grabbed her and gave her a big hug. "You're such a sweetheart." He said kissing the top of her head.

The group stood at the front door. "I wish you guys didn't have to go." Alexis said as she pouted. "Suspension is only another what two weeks, we'll see you real soon." Ted tried to reassure her as he gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye. "Bye bye lil Lady." John said walking out the door. Randy waited till last to say goodbye. "Thanks for helping me move on." Alexis whispered as the two hugged. "Anytime." He winked before walking out. Alexis shut the door after them, she felt really sad saying goodbye. "Snap out of it you fool, it's only two weeks." She told herself. There was a knock at the door, Alexis rushed to open it and found Randy standing there, she had hoped it was him. She let him in and he pushed the door shut behind him. "I had to say goodbye properly." He told her as he grabbed hold of her and kissed her. Randy ran his hands down her back and on to her butt, he pulled her into him more and lifted her up. Alexis wrapped her legs around his waist as the kiss grew more passionately.

Back outside in the car Ted and John sat in silence as they waited for Randy. "Where'd he get to?" Ted finally broke the silence and asked. "Went back in." John told him. "For what?" Ted questioned. "How'd I know, haven't you noticed I'm sat here next to you." John replied. "Bet they are up to something." Ted said looking at Alexis' front door. "Like what?" John asked turning in his seat to face Ted. "You know, like I told you at breakfast something's going on with them two." Ted informed his friend. "That's what those faces meant?" John laughed, he now understood what Ted had been trying to tell him. "Can't be what your thinking, remember last night Randy told us he doesn't shit on his own door step." John reminded Ted.

Back inside Randy and Alexis were still locked in a passionate kiss. Alexis finally pulled away. "You better go." She almost whispered. She didn't want him to go but she knew he had to. "Yeah the guys will be wondering where I am." He said as he gently lowered her to her feet. They smiled at each other before they had one last hug, with that Randy left and Alexis was left alone once again.


	22. Mood Killer

Alexis shook her head to try and get the images of Randy from the last night out of her head. "That man is far to distracting." She laughed to herself as she made her way over to the utility room and got the vacuum cleaner out. Alexis pressed play and turned the volume up as high as it would go. She turned the hoover on and started to clean the floor while she sang along to Nicole Scherzinger- Right There. Alexis giggled to herself as the song reminded her of the time spent with Randy. She got caught up in the music and started to dance around as she vacuumed. Alexis hadn't heard the banging on her front door and she hadn't heard it open. She didn't notice the figure standing behind her until she turned around. Alexis was shocked and let out a scream and dropped the vacuum. She turned to run into the living room where her phone was but was stopped when the figure that had been standing there reached out and grabbed a fist full of her hair. Alexis let out another scream but this time it was from fear and pain. He spun her around and slammed her back hard against the wall, leaving her breathless. "Hi baby, miss me?" He asked with an evil smile on his face as he held her against the wall by her throat. "Why would I miss you, you cheating bastard." Alexis hissed through gritted teeth. She swung out with her left arm trying to hit him but he caught her by the wrist and pinned her arm against the wall. She tried again with her right hand but he stopped her again pinning her right hand against the wall. "He leaned into her till he was nose to nose with her. "You thought you could get away from me didn't you!" He spat angrily at her. Alexis could smell the stale alcohol from his breath. She managed to get her knee up enough to knee him in the groin but it wasn't as hard as she wanted. He was slightly winded and let go of her left wrist. She sae her chance and tried to run away, still holding on to her right wrist he pulled her back and with his free hand back handed her across the face. Alexis felt tears sting her eyes. Taking hold of her hair again he swung her around and sent her crashing into the counter top causing her to smash her hip into the side of it. Alexis fell to the floor and felt the tears start to fall. "What do you want?" She asked. "What do you think I want?" He yelled at her. "I want the career you stole from me. We were a team, we were meant to make it here together!" He continued to yell. "Make it where?" Alexis asked confused. "The WWE, you stupid bitch! You stole that from me, you left and came here on your own! How selfish can you be! I lost everything, my job, my house, no one will book me now. It's all your fault!" He shouted waving his arms around in a rage. "If you hadn't been such a cheat and fucked every bimbo you trained with we might have been here together." She sobbed as she yelled back which only enraged him more. He pulled his leg back and kicked out hitting Alexis in the side, just under her left underarm. More tears rolled down her face as the pain set in. "I saw them three leaving, which one are you shagging? Knowing the kind of whore you are I bet all three." He said with disgust in his voice. "What's your point? Why are you here Sean?" Alexis asked before there was a knocking at the door. They both looked in the direction of the door. Sean bent down. "This isn't over." He hissed before he ran out the back door. Alexis started to breath heavy as she sobbed uncontrollably. She crawled over to the coffee table and reached for her phone. She scrolled through her numbers and stopped at John's number, she was about to press the call button but changed her mind. Alexis got to her feet and slowly made her way to the kitchen, she took the bottle of Southern Comfort off of the side. After taking the cap off she took a long drink right from the bottle. Her phone rang which was still in her hand, which made her jump. She turned the music off and wiped the tears from her face before she answered. "Hi, how are you?" She asked with a forced happy tone in her voice. "Really? Yeah that's fine. See you then." Her conversation was short but made her a little happy. Alexis hung up the phone, she went and lay down on the sofa where she fell asleep.

Alexis woke up at 6:45am the next morning, she hadn't planned on sleeping the day away but after the events from the day before she guessed it was her body's way of telling her she needed it. She got up from the sofa and winced in pain, her hip and side really hurt and had started to bruise. She walked over to the mirror to look at her face and that too had a bruise on it but it wasn't as dark as the ones on her hip and side. She touched her finger tips to her face. "This is gonna be a long ass day." She told herself.


	23. Time To Pick

Cody and Rosa were stood in the middle of the ring. "Oh Rosa, it's so hard to be me. I have perfect hair, chiselled good looks, fantastic beautiful teeth, a body anyone would die for. I could go on and on but this is only a two hour show and these hideous people probably don't understand what I'm saying." Cody mocked the crowd only to get booed in response. "Cody I fully understand what you are saying. I mean look at me, half the Divas in the locker room could only dream about being as attractive as my big toe." Rosa laughed. She raised the microphone up to her mouth to continue, when all the lights went out. Unknown music filled the arena. The titantron flickered to life showing footage from a camera that followed behind a hooded figure as they walked through the hall ways backstage never showing the persons face. The figure walked past a group of Divas and SuperStars who stared on with shocked looks on their faces. The tron cut back to the ring to show Cody and Rosa stood looking at each other confused.

"_Any idea on who this could be Josh?" _Matt Striker asked Josh Matthews. _"No clue Matt, maybe the Dashing one has rubbed one to many SuperStars up the wrong way."_ Josh replied. _"Now someone is out for payback, oh I like it."_ Matt laughed excited. In the darkness the outline of the hooded figure could be made out standing up on the stage. Purple spot lights flashed around the arena to the beat of Rammstein- "Du Hast". The figure stepped through the smoke that engulfed the stage area and walked half way down the ramp, stopping to slowly lift the hood that covered their face. With a massive smile on her face Alexis lifted her head and stared right at Rosa. Her reveal was met by a loud cheer from the crowd. On realising who was standing on the ramp Rosa went crazy in the ring screaming and shouting as she pulled on her hair.

Alexis continued to make her way down the ramp and to the ring; she climbed the ring steps and walked along the edge of the ring. She turned and faced the crowd, Alexis slid her hands out along the top rope and flipped backwards over the top rope. "Aren't you going to welcome me back?" Alexis asked. "What are you doing here!" Rosa screamed. "Well I'm here to take back my rightful place." Alexis told them. "No way, this place is mine, I won it fair and square." Rosa informed Alexis still yelling. "Ha! That's a joke, the only reason the place came open was because I got injured and you only won that place because Maryse eliminated herself." Alexis said angrily. Alexis turned away from Rosa and Cody, she couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face as an idea came to mind and she turned back to Rosa. "I tell you what, I'll fight you for it. But it doesn't seem fair does it, two of you and one of me. That's why I got myself a partner." Alexis said pointing up to the stage for a few seconds but nothing happened. "Who is it? Tell me!" An enraged Cody screamed as the smile on Alexis' face grew. Fire erupted on the stage as the lights turned red with the unforgettable sound of Kane's music filled the arena. "What, no! I'm not fighting him!" Cody yelled as he paced back and forth.

Alexis doubled over laughing. She waved her hands and the music stopped. Alexis' face changed as she finished laughing and a serious look came over her. She stood face to face with Rosa. "I don't need a partner; I'm going to beat you on my own. I'm doing this one on one, just me and you, Chica." Alexis told Rosa sternly. Before Rosa had time to protest Chad Patton ran down to the ring and slid under the bottom rope. Chad turned and signalled for the bell and the match got under way. Cody jumped out of the ring as Alexis ran at Rosa. She hit her with a clothesline sending Rosa crashing to the mat. Alexis grabbed the black haired Diva by her hair and pulled her to her feet. Still holding on to Rosa's hair Alexis swung her around and slammed her face first back into the mat. On the outside Cody stepped back away from the ring and lent on the security barrier and placed his hand up to his mouth as Alexis dropped down to the mat sending her elbow into Rosa's lower back. Alexis got on to her opponent and pulled her into a half Boston Crab. Rosa let out a scream before she pounded the mat with her hand, tapping out.

Alexis rolled out of the ring as soon as the bell sounded. She made her way up the ramp, walking backwards the whole time staring at Cody who had gotten back in the ring and just stood over a still down Rosa. Alexis stayed there just laughing when the sound that indicated an email from the RAW GM sounded out. Alexis threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes. "**Can I have your attention please; I have just received an email from the RAW General Manager.**" Michael Cole informed everyone as he moved from where he sat at the announcers table with Josh and Matt, and stood at his laptop. "**And I quote, Cody while most men would love to have two Divas fight over them I can not allow this to continue. You can only have one Diva on your side. While I understand this must be upsetting news I will, however allow you to choose which Diva you side with.**" Michael Cole said smugly. Cody rubbed his forehead with his finger tips as he tried to process what he had heard. "**Oh and Cody you must decide right now**." Cole finished before he sat back down. "Cody, Cody! Up here." Alexis called out getting Cody's attention, he turned around to face her. "While these idiots here might think I've changed so they now cheer me, I'm telling you I haven't I was only injured I didn't have a brain transplant. I still think like the winner I have always been. At home I sat and watched the looser you have become get beat night after night. Now Cody I know its not you, you are a winner just like me. All you have to do is decide do you want to come back to being a winner or stay a joke?" Alexis questioned Cody. He looked down at Rosa who had made it to her knees, and then he looked back up at Alexis. Rosa started to beg and plead with Cody to pick her. When he wet to walk away from her Rosa grabbed Cody's leg wrapping her arms around him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shoved Rosa back down to the mat, which was met by gasps and boos from the crowd. Cody climbed through the ropes and headed up the ramp to Alexis. She stood with a smug look on her face as the crowd began to boo once again. "I'm back!" She called out before she turned and walked ahead of Cody to the backstage area.

When she got through the curtain Alexis turned around to face Cody, she had a massive smile on her face, she was delighted he had picked her. Alexis opened her mouth to speak to Cody but with out even looking at her he walked passed her. Alexis hadn't noticed Layla standing there waiting for Cody with a cross look on her face. "Why'd you go and pick her?" Alexis heard Layla ask Cody angrily as Alexis headed away from them. "You can be such an asshole sometimes." Layla continued as she gave Cody a slap on the arm.

After her match Alexis had made her way back to the women's locker room and was about to get changed when the door swung open and Natalya, Michelle and Maryse walked in. "Oh my God, I can't believe your back, I'm so happy!" Maryse squealed as she rushed over to Alexis and gave her a big hug. Alexis winced in pain when Maryse pressed on the bruise on her side. "I'm glad to be back." Alexis managed with a smile. The other two Divas joined them and more hugs were shared much to the discomfort of Alexis. The ladies spent a little time catching up until the door opened again. "Chelle, come on we have to go. Now." Layla almost snapped at her fried when she walked in to find Michele talking with Alexis. "OK sweetheart I will catch up with you more later, I promise." Michelle told Alexis as they hugged. Michelle pushed past Layla who had stayed standing in the door way. "God Lay why'd you have to be such a bitch?" Michelle angrily asked Layla. The two didn't have a match, their segment was just for them to go out to the ring and berate Eve and The Bella Twins who were arguing over who should be the next number one contender to the Divas title. LayCool were co-champions of the title even though it was Michelle who had won the title from Maryse.

When they were done Layla and Michelle made their way back to the Diva locker room. Natalya and Maryse had been joined by Beth and Rosa; Alexis had gone to take a shower. "Oh good she isn't here." Layla smiled looking around the locker room. "If you mean Lex she's taking a shower." Maryse informed her as she took her clothes out of her bag. Alexis came out of the shower area in just her underwear with a towel wrapped around her. "Where the hell are my Limited Edition Jimmy Choo Uggs?" Layla shrieked. The others turned to face where Layla was going crazy moving bags and stuff out of her way so she could check under the benches. "It was you! You took them!" she yelled pointing at Alexis. "Why the hell would I? You have smaller feet then me." Alexis told her. "They were a gift from Cody, of course you would take them, your jealous." Layla snapped before she stormed out empty handed. "I didn't touch them and I for sure didn't know they came from Cody." Alexis said to the others. "Its OK we know you didn't take them." Natalya smiled.

Alexis moved back over to her stuff. It wasn't the best come back Alexis had in mind. She didn't want any more trouble. She bent down to pick up her bag, when she stood up again her towel fell down. "OH my God, what happened to you?" Natalya gasped rushing over to Alexis after she noticed the bruises. The four Divas all stopped what they were doing and went over to where Alexis was stood. "Shit." Alexis said under her breath. "Its silly really." She told the others who were now inspecting the bruising. "I slipped going down the stairs at home and tumbled all the way down them." Alexis laughed trying to make light of it. "Why am I finding it hard to believe you right now?" Beth asked staring Alexis in the eye. "No really, I was putting my giant Sombrero away and tripped." Alexis tried to convince her friend. "Giant Sombrero? What's that a sex metaphor or something?" A puzzled Rosa asked. "It's this." Maryse told everyone taking her phone out and showing them pictures of the BBQ. "That is so funny." Natalya laughed at a picture of Randy. Maryse left the others looking at the rest of the pictures and went over to Alexis. The blonde just stood there looking at her dark haired friend. "What?" Alexis asked. "I know you are lying about what happened. Did one of the guys do this to you after we left?" Maryse asked a little angry. "God no!" Alexis said a little shocked Maryse would even think that. The blonde haired Diva folded her arms across her chest and waited for an answer. "Look, I'll tell you just not here and you can't tell anyone. Not even Miz. Promise me." Alexis said in a slight whisper. Maryse just nodded in agreement.

Alexis packed her things into her bag, she secured the strap over her shoulder and picked up her phone. "I think its best I just get out of here before there is anymore drama." She told the other ladies. They all said their goodbyes and Alexis left. The door to the locker room hadn't closed all the way when she heard the Divas start to talk. "I'm glad she is back." Natalya happily said. "Me too, I know I don't have as much to do now she's back but I really did miss her." Rosa told the others. Alexis was happy with what she had over heard, at least she knew how they really felt and that she had some of the female locker room on her side. She heard loud banging coming from the direction she had come but thought nothing of it and carried on to the car park. Back at the locker room the loud knocking continued. Maryse opened the door to find John standing there. "Well where is she?" He asked. "Who? Alexis?" Maryse questioned. "No Mrs. Claus. Yes Alexis, who else would I be looking for?" John rushed. "She left for the hotel already. She didn't want to stay around, she wants to keep her head down." Maryse told him and with that John walked away he felt a little hurt Alexis hadn't stayed around to see him. He took his phone out of his pocket, he scrolled to her name but as he was about to press call he changed his mind. "Glad to see you back, shame we couldn't meet up. See you tomorrow maybe?" John text with hope.


	24. The Truth Is Out

In her hotel room Alexis checked the messages on her phone. She smiled as so many of the people she worked with had sent her welcome back messages. She came across John's message and smiled more. "_Yes you will see me tomorrow, we are having breakfast together. Sorry I didn't wait around couldn't deal with all the attention. Call me when you wake up X._" With that she pressed send. She then noticed a message from Cody. "_Welcome back_." It simply read. There were so many things she wanted to say to him but didn't know how. After writing six different messages and deleting them all "_Thanks_." was all she decided to send back.

Alexis had fallen asleep not long after she had sent Cody the text. After the early start she had and the travel and match she felt wrecked. A light knock at the door that grew louder and louder stirred her from her deep sleep. She used her phone to check the time; it was 2:38 in the morning. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she made her way to the door and opened it. Stood in front of her was Randy wearing black and red basket ball shorts wit ha red hooded jumper with the hood pulled up over his head. "About time, what kept you?" Randy asked walking past Alexis and into her room. "Erm… Sleep kept me. Sure come in why don't you." She said sarcastically. Randy ignored her and walked over to the bed, he stopped long enough to take off his jumper, drop it on the floor and climb into the bed. A small wave of panic came over Alexis, what if Randy noticed the bruises, would he believe the story she told in the locker room, what would he do if she told him the truth. "Look Randy I'm not up for…. You know … anything tonight. I'm pretty beat." Alexis told him in hopes he would leave. "I'm not looking for…. You know…. Anything." Randy smiled slightly mocking Alexis. He reached his hand out and motioned for her to come over to him. Alexis thought for a moment, should she believe him and let him stay or insist he leave, but after he flashed that cheeky grin of his Alexis gave in. She shut the door and slowly walked over to the bed pulling at her top making sure she was well covered. She hadn't taken her make up off so she wasn't too worried about the mars on her face. She climbed into bed and curled up in Randy's arms. "Its good to have you back." He told her before he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Now go to sleep before you get any funny ideas." He joked. Alexis couldn't help but chuckle and feel a little embarrassed. The two soon feel asleep.

Alexis awoke to a buzzing sound. She opened her eyes and realised it was her phone. She gave a little moan as she rolled over and answered the call. "Hello?" She almost whispered still groggy from sleep. "Finally, what kept you? I've called you five times." John told her. Alexis cleared her throat. "What's with people waking me up to ask me that." she said to herself. "I'm sorry honey. Good morning, I think I was in a bit of a coma." She laughed. "So you told me to call you for breakfast, if its only now you are waking up you won't make it will you?" John asked sounding a little disappointed. "No, no I'll make it head down I'll see you there soon." Alexis assured him. "Good I have an early meeting I can't be late. Have you seen Randy?" John asked. Alexis rolled over to where Randy had been when she fell asleep. She looked on the floor and his jumper had gone too. "No, I haven't seen him." Alexis told him a little puzzled, had she imagined him there last night she thought. "Oh its ok he is here. Right get up and hurry, I wanna have breakfast with my baby girl." With that John hung up.

"Where were you man?" John asked Randy. "Went to the gym early, couldn't sleep. Plus thought I'd get my day started right, got a busy media day before tonight's show." Randy informed his friend. "Just wanted to check you was all set to ride with Cody today, I'm here for a while in a meeting so if you wait for me you'll be late for your stuff." Kohn reminded his friend. "Nah! I'm with Santino today. Cody's stuck to Layla, I just can't deal with her. I don't trust her." Randy called out from the bathroom as he got into the shower. Just then there was a knock at the door John got up to answer it. "Hay buddy!" Santino greeted John as he opened the door. "Hi man, come on in." John invited his friend in. Santino walked in and patted John on the shoulder. "Take a seat, Randy's just taking a shower." John said pointing to the arm chair in the corner of the room. Santino moved over to the chair and found a pile of papers. He picked them up and held them out in front of him. "What will I do with this?" He asked as he read the top page. "I'll take them." John said as he moved over to the other man and took the pile from him. "You have yet another movie script?" Santino asked. "Yeah it's great, different from what I've done before. I play this guy that grew up a nothing and being told he was just that so he turns to a life of crime. Well he teams up with this gang with this hot badass chick in charge and they go to Mexico and steal this other gang's weapons and cash then this team of Bounty Hunters came after them. Packed full of action, it's great." John told Santino all excited. "That does sound great. Do you know who the badass chick will be?" Santino questioned with a big smile on his face. "That's the best part they told me I can cast who I want in the part, well as long as she isn't total rubbish." John smiled.

Randy had finished in the shower and the three men had made their way down to breakfast. In her room Alexis rushed to get ready to meet John. There was a knock at the door, Alexis pulled on her green A&F sweat pants and rushed to the door. "I told you to go…" Alexis called out as she opened the door only to trail off when she opened the door to find Maryse standing there. "Oh sorry thought you were John." Alexis explained to a smiling Maryse. "Wondered what you were going on about. Now I think you have something to tell me don't you?" Maryse asked with raised eyebrows. "Look love I will tell you but right now John is waiting for me, I will tell you later." Alexis promised trying to get the blonde to drop the topic. "No you will tell me now, John can wait. Plus you haven't done a very good cover up job on your face. I'll fix your face while you tell me what happened or I get John and all the guys up here and you can see if they believe that bullshit story you told." Maryse threatened in her own sweet caring way. Alexis flopped down on the corner of the bed as she threw her hands up. Maryse picked up the foundation from the dresser and started to apply it to the bruised area on Alexis' face. "OK there are two things I have to tell you, but promise to shut up until I tell you both things." Alexis almost begged. Maryse just nodded. "OK first, me and Randy have this kinda thing going on between us, its nothing like a relationship just well sex. Second after the guys left I started to clean up and my ex got in to the house don't ask me how but I turned around and he was just there. We got into an argument and he did this to me." Alexis told Maryse with a sad tone. Maryse stepped back wit ha shocked look on her face. "He hit you? Why?" She questioned angrily. "Hit me, kicked me and slammed me into the wall. He thinks I owe him and that it's my fault he isn't booked with anyone." Alexis tried to answer her friend's questions with out getting upset. "Who is this guy?" Maryse asked as she went back to applying the make up. "His name is Sean, we trained together started going out together. He lost his flat so he moved in with me but I found out he cheated on me a lot so I left him." Alexis filled Maryse in as she felt tears sting her eyes. "I'm so sorry, that is just shocking." Maryse said hugging Alexis. "And as for the Randy thing I just knew something was going on between you two I just wasn't sure." Maryse smiled. "I'm all finished here." She smiled putting the foundation back after she finished hugging her friend. "Come on I'm getting you breakfast." Alexis smiled as she got to her feet. The two left the room and walked down the hall way to the elevator. "You know I can see your bra under that top?" Maryse joked. "Yeah I guessed as much. A red bra under a white tank top isn't the best idea is it?" Alexis laughed as the two stepped into the elevator.

As the lift doors opened Maryse and Alexis bumped into Miz. The three walked together to the restaurant to have breakfast. When they got there they found John, Randy, Santino, Ted and Natalya all sat at a large table together. As the three got to the table John reached up his arms to Alexis for a hug. Alexis stood behind John and bent over him to hug him. "Sorry for waking you but I had to talk to you." John told her. "I'm sorry I was late." She said with a kiss to the top of his head. As she straightened up Randy ran his hand down the back of her arm, she turned to her left and smiled at him before she leant down and kissed him on the cheek. "Good Morning Houdini, Thanks for saying goodbye." She whispered in his ear. As Alexis sat down, Randy raised his eyebrows. "Saying goodbye is what someone in a relationship does not people who are just friends." He said in a low voice. Alexis sat back into her seat and picked up a menu choosing to ignore Randy. After a couple of minutes of being ignored Randy placed his hand on the back of Alexis's chair and ran his fingers up and down on her back, the movement of his hand was so small no one could tell what he was doing it just looked like his hand was resting on the back of her chair. Alexis smiled to herself, she knew he cared.

"Sorry guys I have to go David just text, him and Tyson are outside waiting!" Natalya exclaimed jumping to her feet. "Alexis Gym and Shoe shopping later OK?" She called out as she waved goodbye, she rushed out before Alexis had time to answer. The waiter came over and took the new arrivals orders. "OK so I wanted, well really I needed to talk to you before my meeting today because I had to show you this." John said turning slightly in his chair. He picked up the same pile of papers Santino had moved in the room and John handed them to Alexis. She took the papers and looked at John waiting for an explanation. "Read the first page and I'll fill you in." He told her turning the top page for her. Everyone else carried on conversations and ate as Alexis read to herself. When she finished reading the plot of the script she smiled and looked at John. "You have another movie, that's so cool. Sounds great." She beamed really happy and proud of her friend. "So I showed you because I have a say in who the female lead is." John nervously informed his friend. At this Alexis's eyes lit up. "And I thought of you." He continued. Alexis couldn't stop the smile on her face from growing even bigger. "Before you make your mind up read a couple random pages and see what you think." John finished. Alexis nodded and flipped through the pages, stopping in a random spot and started to read to herself again while picking at the bowl of fruit she had ordered. Alexis was too caught up in reading she didn't notice Randy steal a strawberry. Everyone laughed as Santino had almost climbed on to the table to lean over and take some from the bowl. They each took it on turns to take her fruit waiting to see how long it would be before she noticed. Alexis looked at John. "I'm not flirting with you." She said with a big smile on her face. She looked down and carried on reading. "WHAT!" She shrieked. "I'm not kissing you." She giggled as she playfully slapped John's arm. This caught Randy's attention and he leaned into Alexis to read along with her. Randy let out a short laugh and pointed to where he had just read. A few seconds later Alexis also let out a little laugh. "If I'm not gonna kiss you what makes you think I'm gonna do that with you." She said shocked pointing to what she had just read. "Its only pretend Lex, we won't really be doing it. Could you imagine sleeping together in front of a room full of people?" John joked. "Erm I'll have to be naked! I'm not getting naked with you!" Alexis almost yelled which got her funny looks from the table next to them. Everyone at her table laughed at her excitement. "Just topless." John said simply. "I'll be topless too." He joked. Alexis just grunted as she reached for her bowl but found it empty. "Hay!" She protested looking around the table. "Oh gee look at the time. Randy you ready?" Santino asked getting to his feet trying to change the subject. Randy just nodded in response. "Do you guys think I could catch a ride with you? Don't fancy driving with love birds." Ted asked stuffing his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "Sure road trip with my buddies. We should leave now." Santino told Ted as he moved away from the table. Ted got up and followed. "Guess that's my cue to leave." Randy sighed getting to his feet. Without thinking Randy bent down and placed a soft kiss on Alexis's lips. John coughed which made Randy realise what he had done. John looked at his friend questioningly with raised eyebrows. Randy thought for a second then moved around the table awkwardly. He reluctantly bent down and kissed Maryse the same way. Alexis placed her hand over her mouth shocked. "What's that about?" John asked poking Alexis in the side. She simply shrugged and looked down at the script that lay on her lap as Randy rushed away. "That was too friendly." Miz protested. "But I liked it." Maryse giggled winking at Alexis.

Everyone had finished breakfast and was heading back to their rooms before checking out. John stopped Alexis outside her room. "So, you didn't tell me, do I have my leading lady?" He asked hopefully. Alexis smiled and nodded. "On one condition, we do something about my nudity." She told him sternly. John smiled and pulled Alexis into a hug. "I promise." He said happily before he kissed her on the cheek.


	25. GTSS

Alexis opened the door to her new hotel room and walked in. It had only been 5 hours ago that she was in her other room packing her things together to come to this hotel. She put her bag on the bed. She had been carrying the script John had given her at breakfast under her arm. The script slipped and landed on the floor. "Shit!" She said to herself as she picked it up and noticed a couple of pages had ripped. She tossed it onto the bed and opened her bag. Alexis dug around until she found her workout clothes. The Diva had put on her sweat pants when her phone rang; she smiled as Maryse's theme song played. "Hi love, how's it going?" Alexis asked the blonde. "Not good, I just blew my hair dryer and the stupid one in this room isn't powerful at all. Help me!" Maryse almost begged. "I have mine you can use, I'm in room 416 come get it." Alexis told her fellow Diva.

Alexis continued to get changed when there was a knock at the door. She happily made her way over to the door as she knew it would be Maryse. In just her sweat pants and sports bra with her t-shirt in her hand Alexis swung her door open. "Man that was fast you must be desperate….." She cut off mid sentence as it was Miz who was stood on the other side of the door not Maryse. Miz looked her up and down and noticed the bruising on her side, although it had started to fade it still stood out. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked a little shocked as he stepped into her room. "Oh this? It's nothing. Got worse in the ring." Alexis tried to laugh it off. "Well anyway here's the dryer, you better hurry with it." She told him in a rush as she ushered him out the door.

As soon as Miz had left Alexis pulled on her t-shirt and grabbed her phone. "Why didn't you tell me Miz was coming here?" She snapped when Maryse answered her phone. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off. "You tell him what I told the girls in the locker room the other day right! I swear if you tell him anything other then that I will never forgive you." She finished a little angry before she hung up not even giving her friend a chance to speak. Maryse stood a little puzzled looking at her phone, unsure of what really just happened when Miz came back. "Here." He said handing her the dryer as he placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Babe what happened to Alexis? She looks like someone kicked the shit out of her." He asked a little concerned. "Huh, oh she tripped down the stairs at her house putting away the giant Sombrero." Maryse replied a little sadly before she walked away into the bathroom to dry her hair. As she stood in the mirror drying her hair Maryse realised what must have upset Alexis so much, that Miz must have seen her bruises.

"_We are heading to the gym across the road; do you want to join us?" _The text from Natalya read. _"Sure, see you in he lobby in ten minutes." _She sent back. Alexis grabbed her drink shaker and proceeded to mix an energy drink in it. She picked up her bag and headed out the door to make her way down to the lobby. Alexis only had to wait a few minutes before the lift doors opened and out came Beth, Natalya and Michelle. "Story of my life, I'm outnumbered by blondes." Alexis joked as she greeted the other three. The four ladies all headed out the hotel and crossed the road to the gym. "You weren't joking when you said it was across the road." Alexis laughed as they headed inside.

Still at the hotel where everyone had left him a few hours before John sat in the hotel restaurant with Vince, having his last meeting of the day. "I'm really excited about this new movie. I like the plot and it's got some great action in it." John told his boss. "That's great John, I couldn't think of anyone better for this roll. The only thing I'm worried about is having Alexis as the lead female. Is she really ready?" Vince questioned John's pick. "I really think she is. She has a great look, I think she will work hard as she wants to make up for her suspension and she plays bitch really well." John joked as he tried to sell Vince on the idea. "Oh yes she does do that very well…. OK John I'm going to go with you on this one. We might even think about bringing in someone like Randy just in case she doesn't work out well." Vince told John. "I don't think you will need to but it's great as a back up plan just in case." John had to agree. "Randy can take the part of the guy who is like her henchman. With Alexis taking this movie roll it pushes up my plans for her." Vince informed John. "Oh really, can I ask what plans?" He asked his boss with a big grin knowing if Vince wasn't in the best of moods he would not take too kindly to being asked such a question. "John as its you and I feel I can trust you, I'll let you know my plans so far. They are only rough but I want her to big a big force in the Divas division. Thank God Cody picked her over Rosa or I would have had to intervene, not sure why Steph thought it was a good idea to let him pick. I want her to manage a young fresh stable. I want them to pretty much take over and dominate for a few months. Come Hell In A Cell I want all members as Champions starting with Alexis becoming the Divas Champion this next Pay Per View. That gives her four weeks to prove she deserves it or Michelle and Layla keep doing this stupid Co. Champions thing." Vince finished with a frown on his face. John couldn't help but smile at the thought of Alexis getting a big chance knowing she would soon hold the Divas title. "Now John I trust you to keep this to yourself. One word gets out I pull my ideas and Alexis gets lost at the ass end of the division." John nodded in agreement still unable to hide his excitement. Just as he was about to reassure his boss Mr. McMahon's phone rang. "Good chatting with you John but I have to take this." Vince said as he went to answer his phone. John got up from his seat and after shaking Vince's hand John left to travel to where the others were.

Alexis, Beth, Michelle and Natalya made their way back over to the hotel. "Did you see that guy drooling over Michelle?" Natalya asked the others. "What was funnier then his drooling was the look on his face when she started doing chin ups." Beth laughed. "Hay, look who am I?" Alexis joked as she pulled a face imitating the guy from the gym. They all had a laugh and joke until they got outside the hotel. "I'm looking really pale; I need to do a quick tan." Michelle told the others. "If you are pale what the hell does that make the rest of us?" Natalya jokingly asked. "In need of a good tanning." Michelle grinned at her friend. "Let's be all girly and tan together maybe get lunch too." Beth smiled. "Forget lunch I need to shoe shop." Alexis told the others with a serious look on her face. "Well that sounds like the best plan we have ever come up with." Michelle said. "G. ." Alexis said as she did a little jump in the air as she raised her fist. The others looked at her confused. "Jersey shore?" Alexis questioned. "G.T.L." She said looking at them. Gym, tan, laundry. Only ours is G. . Gym, tan, shoe shopping." she finished. The other three all still looked at her blankly. "Gee you guys really are blonde. That was funny to me." She said a little disappointed the others hadn't found it as funny as her. "Hay!" The three blondes protested at the same time each giving Alexis a playful slap. "We got it just didn't want you thinking you was funny." They all laughed together as they walked past the hotel and headed to a saloon they had spotted down the street. As they continued on their way they chatted and laughed until Michelle's phone beeped. "Damn it! How does this thing always find its way right to the bottom of my bag?" She said to herself as she stopped to search for her phone. Michelle found her phone and listened to the voice mail that had been left. "Oh my God." She called out. The others, who had gone on without her all stopped and waited as she jogged to catch up. "That was Layla. She found out where Kelly Kelly is." Michelle told the others when she reached them. "Well." Natalya asked laughing. "She walked out. She's done, just like that last week she called Stephanie and said she wasn't coming back. She has work with Playboy and said it's a better job." Michelle informed the rest of them. "That's a shock." Beth said. "Yeah, what job is better then this one." Natalya frowned.

After tanning and shopping the Divas made there way back to the hotel and ran into John who was just checking in. "Hay!" Alexis said excited at seeing her friend. "You're here." She smiled as she gave John a big hug. "How you honey?" He asked as he hugged Alexis back lifting her off the ground a little. "Got you a little something." She told him as she handed him a bag. "I see you ladies went shopping." John laughed at all the bags Alexis had in her hands. He opened the bag and pulled out the camouflage base ball cap that was inside. "Aw look at that, you remembered. Its just like the one I lost." John smiled as he gave Alexis another hug. "So good news Vince was sold on the idea of you being my lead lady but thinks Randy should be in it too." John told her as he tried his new cap on. "That sounds like fun, cant wait." Alexis put her arm around John as the two walked to the elevator together.


	26. In The Club

A large group of SuperStars and Divas had made plans to go to Club J to celebrate Evan's birthday. "Lex all I want from you for my birthday is to set me up with someone, please." Evan almost begged Alexis as they walked into the club. She just smiled and nodded in response before Evan took off in the direction of the bar followed by Dolph and Zack. "What was that about?" John asked. "Evan wants me to hook him up with Birthday sex." Alexis informed a stunned John. "Hay! My Birthday is next month! Can I get the same thing?" John called out to Alexis who had walked away.

Alexis was dancing away on the dance floor with Natalya and Michelle. It had been so long since she had so much fun on a night out. She took the last sip of her Mint Mojito when the glass was suddenly pulled out of her hand and a full one replaced it. Zack stood next to her with a tray in his hands as Dolph exchanged the ladies empty glasses for full ones, the two guys smiled before walking away. "Woo Hoo! Free drinks!" Michelle giggled as she held her glass up. The group had been partying for a couple of hours when Alexis had decided it was time to find someone for Evan. "Hay Bella Twin!" Alexis yelled over the loud music. "I'm Nikki!" The Bella Twin shouted back a little annoyed. "I'm drunk, what's your point?" Alexis said bluntly. "Whatever. Evan wants Birthday booty, be a love and give it to him." Alexis said with a wink. Nikki looked over towards Evan and gave a little shrug before she headed over. "What's she doing?" Brie asked as she stood next to Alexis. "Birthday booty!" Alexis told the other twin. "Go make a Bella sandwich." Alexis almost demanded as she slapped Brie on the butt. Brie went and joined her sister with Evan.

Alexis stood on her own in the toilet. She lent into the mirror to touch up her make up. After fixing her foundation Alexis reapplied her deep red lip gloss. Just before she walked out she ruffled up her hair giving it some more volume. As she walked out of the rest room something to her right caught her eye. She turned to see what it was and was left shocked by what she saw. She opened her mouth to speak but was too stunned to say a word. Alexis turned away and did a little run back in the direction of the others; she just wanted to get away from what she had witnessed fast. She looked over her shoulder back to where she had just come from when she got stopped dead in her tracks after she ran into someone. "Oh my God, I'm so…." Alexis started to say before she looked up to face who she had ploughed into. "…sorry." She finally managed to finish. "Don't worry about it." Cody said with a small smile. When Cody realised Alexis wasn't going to stop he had put up his hands in hope of stopping her but only ended up holding on to her shoulders. They both stood there looking at each other with Cody holding her. The silence seemed to last forever until. "Layla." Cody blurted out. A little shocked; Alexis's eyes went wide and a little bit of panic set in. "What?" She asked nervously. "Have you seen Layla?" Cody asked a little calmer. "What. How would I, I was in the toilet on my own, no one was there." Alexis continued still a little panicked. Cody frowned, confused at how Alexis was acting. He looked up and towards where Alexis had come crashing over from. "I don't understand you Alexis, why lie to me about it." Cody snapped as he pulled his hands away from Alexis, causing her to feel lost as to why he had a sudden mood change. Then she heard that familiar British accent. "Hi babe." Layla called out coming from the same direction Alexis had just come from. Alexis lowered her head and said nothing. "I thought things were good between us now, I picked you I thought you would at least tell me the truth." Cody said referring to him picking Alexis over Rosa. "If I told you the truth you'd never forgive me." Alexis almost whispered before she pushed past Cody and rushed towards the exit. "Forgive what? Who Alexis?" Cody called out puzzled. Layla grabbed Cody's arm and hugged it. "What's up with her?" Layla asked a little nervous. Before Cody could answer Layla pulled him in for a kiss.

"Hay Alexis, Evan told me you hooked him up with the Bella's. Do the same for me, I need some loving." Johnny Curtis laughed as he stopped Alexis. "Go ask Kaitlyn, she's into you." Alexis told him as she continued towards the door. Johnny made his way back over to the bar where he rejoined Dolph, Derrick and Alex. "That was strange. Think Alexis is upset or something, just saw her leaving and she wasn't happy." Johnny told the other three. "Didn't you stop her?" Alex asked. "Erm no. Angry chicks aren't my thing A-Ry buddy." Johnny joked before knocking back a shot. Randy had been waiting at the bar to be served when he over heard what Johnny Curtis had said. He thought about it for a few seconds and then made his way over to the exit.

Randy stood in the door way of the club looking for Alexis. It didn't take long for him to spot her leaning up against the large window of the shop next door. Alexis closed her eyes and rested her head against the window; she brought her cigarette up to her lips and took a long drag of it. With a sigh she let out a big puff of smoke. With that she let herself slide down the glass and rest on the window ledge. "And I thought we were giving up smoking." A familiar voice said a voice that could normally bring a smile to her face but failed to this time. "Well sometimes a shit mood calls for a smoke." She replied. "Got one for me?" Randy asked. Alexis opened her eyes and handed Randy the box and lighter she had next to her. "You want to tell me what happened?" He asked giving her a playful light kick to her foot. "I can't, no one will believe me and I'll be left looking like the bitch." She sadly told Randy. "I will." He said simply. Alexis looked at the ground and took a deep breath. She knew if no one believed her she would look like a trouble maker and more then likely a lot of her friends would stop talking to her. "If I tell you, you have to promise you will still talk to me after." She said with pleading eyes. Randy just nodded. "I was coming out of the toilet when I saw a couple kissing up a storm in a dark corner. I realised it was Layla but the person she was with wasn't Cody." Alexis told a now shocked Randy. "Who was it?" He questioned. Alexis stayed silent, "Who was it?" Randy repeated now angry. "It was Mark." She told him. "Mark? Mark as in Mar Henry, Mark?" Randy asked in disbelief. Alexis just nodded. "I believe you." Randy reassured Alexis as he softly rubbed her shoulder. She gently pulled him towards her and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Randy pulled away and cupped Alexis's face in his hand. His hands were always warm and made Alexis feel safe. "What?" She asked with a smile as Randy just stood looking at her. "This. It's happening a little too often. Don't get me wrong its fun but I just don't want it to end up getting strange." Randy told Alexis. The smile left her face. "It only gets strange if we let it." Alexis said getting to her feet. "I think we should hang with other people tonight." Randy said unable to look at her. "Fine. Good luck doing better then this." Alexis winked as she pushed away from Randy and did a little spin before she walked back towards the club the whole time doing a little wiggle. "Damn." Randy mumbled as he bit his lower lip watching Alexis walk away.

Back on the dance floor Alexis danced with Michelle and Natalya. Alex, Johnny and Dolph made their way over to the Divas and joined in dancing. Alexis smiled at Dolph she took the shot he had in his right hand and downed it. "Tequila. Yucky!" She said taking the bottle of Coors Lite out of his other hand. "Hay my drinks." Dolph protested. Alexis winked at him as she took hold of his hands and placed them on her hips and playfully danced with him. Without warning Maryse came over and grabbed Alexis by the arm. "Excuse us we need to talk." She said glaring at her friend. "Come on." Dolph protested again. When she had pulled Alexis far enough away from the others to hear she turned to face her. "What?" Alexis asked smiling. "Don't what me. What do you think you are doing with Dolph?" Maryse demanded. Alexis giggled. "I'm…. I'm having fun. That bald bastard doesn't wanna have fun with me." Alexis said drunkenly. "Was he looking? That big, tanned, muscled, tattooed ass face." Alexis asked. "I take it you mean Randy, and yes he was watching you and no he didn't like it." Maryse informed Alexis who just smiled and made her way back over to Dolph.

The club closed and they all made their way back to the hotel. Dolph took off his jacket and placed it over Alexis's shoulders as they walked. Alexis wore a Red figure hugging halter dress with plain black high heeled platform shoes. "How do you walk in them?" Dolph questioned Alexis about her shoes in slight amazement. "One foot in front of the other just like you." She smiled. "Smart ass." Dolph winked as he put his arm around Alexis and they continued to walk back to the hotel. Once they made it back Dolph walked Alexis to her room, he opened the door for her and held it open. "Thank you." She smiled. Dolph was a really nice guy under all the cocky show off attitude. "Well, good night I guess." Dolph said slowly. "I had a great time with you." Alexis said before placing a small kiss on Dolph's lips. She handed him back his jacket and he left. Alexis stood in the door way and watched him until he turned the corner and was out of sight. Smiling to herself Alexis stepped back out into the corridor and headed in the same direction Dolph had gone. She stopped at a room and knocked. She felt like a little school kid doing something she knew she shouldn't, she nervously chewed on the inside of her bottom lip. She looked up when the door finely opened but the smile soon left her face. "Yes." Snapped the blonde woman standing in the door way. "Sorry I must have gotten the wrong room, I'm looking for my friend Randy." Alexis said a little confused. "He can't come to the door, he's busy." The blonde informed her. "Are you wearing his shirt?" Alexis wasn't sure why she had asked that as she knew the answer. "Yeah, so. I couldn't answer the door naked." The woman said rudely rolling her eyes at Alexis before she slammed the door in her face. "Bitch I ought to kick your ass." Alexis shouted at the closed door as she punched it. She hurried back down the hall taking off her shoes as she did. "Fuck." She said angrily as she stumbled into the wall with one shoe in her hand and the other on her foot. She roughly pulled her other shoe off. She was about to let herself back into her room when she heard a noise. "Psst. Psst." She looked down the hallway towards the lift and saw John with a big grin on his face. "Hi sweetheart." He said wrapping his big arms around Alexis. "Night." Alexis said pushing away from John. "Oh good luck sleeping." Alexis said a little sarcastically. "Great Randy has some scank in the room doesn't he?" John asked already knowing the answer. Alexis just nodded as she stepped into her room and started to shut the door. "OK night." John said a little taken back at how rude Alexis had been to him.

John made it to his room. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was clothes all over the floor, he shook his head. He saw Randy's feet hanging off the end of his bed. "I don't want to see anymore." John said to himself. He left his room and headed back the way he had just been. Alexis stood in her door way with her arms folded across her chest, she felt bad for the way she had acted. "That bad?" She asked. John scrunched up his face and nodded. "Come on then." Alexis sighed pushing the door open so John could go in. "Aw you made the sofa bed up for me. Thanks." John smiled. "Well I can't be a bitch to you for long can I." Alexis laughed. "Look I'm just going to say one thing then I'm never bringing it up again." John said taking hold of Alexis's hands. "I know you and Randy have some sort of thing going on and that's all fine and between you guys but please be careful. I don't want either of you to get hurt." John said seriously as he looked Alexis in the ryes. "It's just a little fun for us both." Alexis started to tell John. He raised his hand to cut her off from saying anymore. "You don't have to explain a thing to me." John smiled as he pulled Alexis in for a hug. He kissed her on the forehead. "Good night baby girl." With that the two climbed into separate beds.


	27. War

"Uh! Mmm! Oh! Ouch!" Came from across the room. "What the hell are you doing?" Alexis snapped after being woken up by John's grunts and groans. "Something's digging into my back." John Moaned as he reached under his back. "Shit why was I sleeping on your shoe?" He laughed as he threw the shoe across the room where it landed next to Alexis. "Hey!" She exclaimed throwing the open bottle of water she had next to her on the bed side table. It made a loud thud as it hit the wall above John's head, sending water spilling down all over him and the bed. John jumped up in the bed and grabbed the bottle which had a small bit of water left in it. "Oh no, no, no! I'm sorry. I'm sorry! You looked dehydrated. Please don't." Alexis squealed as John slowly walked across the bed, he jumped down to the floor and ran at Alexis. He poured the remaining water over her face and hair. "Love you." John told her as he bent down and kissed her forehead before he turned to leave. On his way out John grabbed his shoes and shirt, he had slept in his trousers he had worn to Evans party. "I needed a shower anyway. Jerk." Alexis called out to him before he shut the door behind him. John just chuckled. "Yeah I was gonna shower but I had no need to wash my damn hair. Now I have to dry and straighten it again. Asshole, I'll get him back." Alexis mumbled. "Who the hell am I talking to?" Alexis asked herself as she rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom to shower.

"So where did you sleep last night?" Randy questioned John as the two met up in a hallway at the arena. "I stayed with Alexis. There was no way I was staying with you and that bimbo. Where the hell did you find her?" John asked a little disgusted. "You were with Alexis? I thought her and Ziggler were together last night." Randy said puzzled. "He just walked her back to her room, she went looking for you but I guess she saw that chick in your shirt and left." John informed Randy. He turned to face his friend. "Look the thing you two have going on is fun and whatever but you have to make sure you don't end up hurting each other. You need to fix this before it turns odd between you." John told his friend. "How did you know about us?" Randy questioned John who just smiled and gave his friend a wink. "Ssh listen." John said grabbing Randy by the shoulder to make him stand still. "Marco!" John heard it again. "Lex is here." John smiled turning to face the way he had just come. "Polo!" He yelled back right in Randy's ear. John took off in a jog in the direction he heard Alexis. "Marco!" She called out again, he was getting closer. "Polo." John replied as he stood in the parking lot looking for Alexis. Alexis tried not to laugh, she cupped her hand over her mouth. "Mar0co!" She repeated. "Polo! Where the hell are you? Are you moving around on me?" John called out as he walked around one of the big trucks WWE used. He stood there with his hands on his hips until a soft "Marco." Came from above him. John looked up to see Alexis, Natalya and Kaitlyn looking at him from on top of the truck. "What the hell are you….." John got cut off as the three Divas tipped buckets of water down on him. "Never mess with a girl's hair!" Natalya yelled out as the three scrambled to get down. "Hurry, move." Alexis shouted at Kaitlyn who was slow climbing down the ladder they had set up for their get away. They bumped into Michelle as they were about to run away. "Did you get him?" Michelle asked. "Oh we got him so good. Thanks for the help." Alexis laughed. "Alexis when I get my hands on you I'm gonna make you pay! This is war!" John called out to Alexis laughing as he walked away. "This is war!" He yelled again his voice booming. "Crap this is gonna get ugly. I'm afraid now ladies your gonna get it too. Michelle if he finds out you helped us he is getting you back." Alexis told the others. "If it's a war he wants it's a war he will get." Michelle smiled as the others nodded in agreement.

John headed back to the locker room still dripping wet. "Oh man what happened to you?" Dolph asked. "War just started." John laughed as he took off his wet t-shirt. "Is that what Alexis was doing with them buckets of water? Said something about pay back being a bitch." Zack told John. "Oh I'm gonna get pay back." John laughed. "You guys want in?" He asked them. "You know it." Zack smiled. "You forgot woo woo woo." Dolph joked. "There is a store down the road we'll get supplies." Dolph continued. John waited for Dolph and Zack to leave and then he turned to Randy. "I think now would be a good time for you to go make peace with Alexis before I kill her." John smiled. "You know you're probably right." Randy sighed getting to his feet before he too left the locker room.

Randy headed out to the parking lot were John had seen her last. He could hear ladies talking. Randy took out his phone and wrote a message. "_Meet me over by the red van._" He pressed send and headed over to the other side of the parking lot to where the red van was. He only had to wait a short while when he saw Alexis coming towards him. She had changed into a pair of black shorts, a black fitted V neck t-shirt and she wore the hooded jumper she had kept from Randy. "My battle outfit. You like." She laughed as she got closer. She wore the hood of the jumper up. Randy took her by the hand and pulled her to the back of the van to where no one could see them. "Look about last night, nothing happened with me and that woman. I crashed and when I woke up she was sat in my shirt watching me. Freaked me out so I kicked her out. I swear that was it." Randy almost sounded like he was pleading for Alexis to believe him. "Look its fine even if you were with her. Remember what we was doing was doing was just some fun, if you want to have fun with someone else you can. You don't have to explain anything to me." She smiled. "But I do because I like having fun with you and you're the only one I want to have fun with because I trust you and I know it's only going to be some fun with my dear friend." Randy said using his fingers to do air quotations every time he said fun. Alexis laughed. "I like having fun with you too." She told him as she mocked him by copying his hand gestures when saying fun. "Good." He smiled as he grabbed the sides of the hood and pulled her in close to him. Alexis placed her hands on his chest and felt his heart beat a little faster as he moved in closer and kissed her. She couldn't help smile as her heart beat increased too, she was glad the fun wasn't over. After the two shared a long passionate kiss they pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Come on buddy I got war to get ready for." Alexis joked. "Sorry buddy but I think I'm fighting on the other team." Randy informed her. Alexis faked being shocked as she playfully slapped Randy's shoulder. "Well Mr. Orton, may the best team win." She said. She turned and headed back the way she had come, Randy walked next to her and draped his arm over her shoulders. "Oh and nothing happened between me and Dolph." She told Randy. "I know John told me." Randy said with a smile. The two heard a buzzing sound. Randy reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Speak of the devil." Randy said showing Alexis his phone with John's name and number flashing up. "Hay man what's up?" He asked. "What?" His tone changed to a more serious one. "Shit. OK man thanks for letting me know." Randy continued. Alexis looked at him with a frown on her face. "I'll let her know she's still with me now. OK bye." And with that the conversation ended. Alexis still looked at Randy more puzzled then before. "We've been busted. Someone just sent John a picture of us on that damn Twitter asking him who was the Diva I was with." Randy said a little angry. "Oh crap. How, I didn't see anyone around." Alexis said as the two picked up the speed of their walk. "No one can see its you they just see it's me. People think I'm a womanizer anyway but you might want to get changed." Randy suggested. Alexis rushed off and found Alex Riley talking to Justin Gabriel. "Alex I'll give you $50 if you hold my jumper and lend me them sweat pants." Alexis almost begged as she pointed at the bottoms Alex had in his hand. Alex and Justin looked at each other and frowned. "Ok." Alex said wit ha shrug as he handed her his bottoms. Alexis pulled off her jumper and swapped it with him. "I'll give you the cash when I return the pants." She informed him with a forced smile. "Drinks are on you tonight then." Alexis heard Justin laugh as she walked away. Alexis was stopped in her tracks by Maryse who was holding her phone out in front of her. "What are you doing?" Maryse questioned Alexis. She opened her mouth to explain when she got cut off. "What the fuck are you playing at?" John said sounding a little angry as he came over. "Maryse give us a minute." He almost demanded. "John she knows, in fact she's in the middle of a lecture right now, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you joining in." Alexis said with a fake smile on her face. John got into Alexis's face. "You go from hating him for being with someone else last night to getting caught sucking his face off today. Its all over the internet, its OK for Randy he's been known to hump anything but you more so now then ever should be keeping your head down." John snapped. "What?" Alexis asked. "The movie. Don't give them any reason after your suspension to kick you off of it. You don't know what other stuff could come from the movie." He told her trying not to give away what he knew. "Show me the picture." Alexis said looking to Maryse. The blonde handed over her phone. "Look you can't tell it's me and I've changed now. I've learnt my lesson, no more car park hook ups." Alexis joked. "Wait a second look at the name of the girl that posted it Linda4Cody. That's his crazy fan." Alexis said a little shocked. She looked around but could only see people she knew. "Maybe we should just move on from this, there is no way to prove its you and she doesn't seem to be around now." Maryse tried to calm things down. "Hay what kind of war is this?" Dolph yelled out as he stood across the parking lot, he waved a large water gun in his hands. John held up his hand, he gave Alexis a stern look then jogged over to Dolph. "If you don't want to get wet I suggest you run." Alexis told Maryse.

"Psst! Over here." Kaitlyn called out in a loud whisper. Alexis ran over to her and found Natalya, Michelle and Rosa armed for action, they had even put face paint on. Alexis couldn't help put laugh. "We found this hoes so if we can get the guys to follow us here Michelle is going to use the hoes." Rosa giggled excited. Alexis took a water gun from Natalya. "OK Rosa you get up on the truck with Layla and stay high." Michelle ordered. "Layla is in on this too?" Alexis asked. "That's OK right?" Michelle asked. Alexis just nodded. Beth came around the corner and joined the others. "OK looks like they have Dolph, John, Zack, Randy and Ted but they just got Alex and Justin to join their team too. They have water balloons and four guns." Beth informed them. "Nice work Beth. Right Rosa take all these balloons and go. Beth take the rest of the balloons and get in place. You three take the guns and I'll stay here with the this." Michelle told them all what they had to do and with that they all went and got into place.

Alexis was creeping around a van when she came face to face with John and Randy. "Shit." She yelled as she pumped on her water gun but the two of them were no match for her. She took off running and just as she had hoped they followed her. She took them right to were Michelle was waiting. They got hit full blast with the water, Randy dropped his gun and Alexis made a grab for it. With his water gun now in her position Alexis took off running again. Miz, Maryse, Jack Swagger and DH Smith stood against the wall watching their fourteen friends run around like school kids. "How do they know who the winner is?" David asked the others. "Maybe it's the one with ammo left wins." Miz suggested. "I say the team that doesn't get caught by management is the winner." David laughed as he pointed over at Dolph. Dolph was sneaking around a truck but little did he know Layla and Rosa were on top watching him. They waited until he was right under them. "Hay big boy, you looking to get wet?" Rosa asked in a sexy voice. Once Dolph looked up the two Divas hit him with water balloons. Dolph managed to get them back by shooting his gun up at them.

The war came to a head with Zack, Alex, Justin and Ted having a stand off with Beth, Natalya and Kaitlyn in the middle of the car park. Other members of the crew and refs had now joined Miz and the others and they all watched on. Balloons and streams of water flew back and forth. Alexis crawled out from under the truck Michelle was behind and she pulled the hoes with her turning it on everyone which was met with protests from both teams. Alexis was laughing as she soaked everyone, she didn't see John creeping up behind her. "She's in for it now." Referee Scott Armstrong said to David as they watched on laughing as John grabbed Alexis in a bear hug trapping her arms. "Drop it and you go free." John demanded. "No! Never!" Alexis shrieked as she fought to get free. "It's no good baby, surrender now." John laughed. "OK, OK I give up." Alexis said lowering the hoes. John picked Alexis up and put her over his shoulder. "I win, I win. I always win!" John yelled in victory. Without warning Alexis stuck the hoes she still had in her hand down the back of John's shorts. With that he dropped her. Alexis took off running. She was joined by the rest of the Divas on her team. "We are the Champions!" Alexis started to sing. The other Divas sang along with her as they headed off down the hallway to the Divas locker room. Justin Roberts was sat next to Miz watching on. He got to his feet and cleared his throat. "Here are your winners The Divaaaasss." He announced. Everyone watching cheered and clapped. John and the rest of his team walked over to Justin. "Watch you back Roberts." John joked before they all headed off.


	28. Locker Room

In the Divas locker room all the ladies were still laughing and joking about the water fight. Even the Divas who hadn't taken part were in good spirits. Alexis was sat by herself checking her phone messages. She looked up to see Layla stood in front of her. "I'm not interested in getting into a fight with you right now." Alexis said firmly as she raised her hand. "I don't want to fight just talk, please." Layla almost begged. "Fine." Alexis shrugged as she got up and moved to a quiet corner with Layla. "Talk." Alexis demanded with raised eyebrows. "What you saw in the club was a stupid moment of weakness and should never have happened. I'm just begging you please don't say anything to Cody, please." Layla pleaded. "I won't say anything because it is you he should hear it from but I'm warning you if you don't tell him soon I will." Alexis said sternly. "I really am sorry. Do you think we can put everything behind us and be friends again?" Layla asked. "Maybe if you explained to me why you became such a bitch I could move on." Alexis said. "I was jealous of how close you and Cody had gotten and I wanted him." Layla explained. "OK that's a shit reason but I'll accept it. You realise because of you my friend isn't really talking to me anymore. You tell him don't make me do it." Alexis warned. They both walked back to where Alexis's stuff was. "I am sorry." Layla smiled. Alexis just smiled and nodded. She wasn't sure if she should forgive Layla yet or not.

After they had all dried off the Divas were getting ready for that nights show. As they were all still in a good mood they played music while getting ready. Britney Spears "Get Naked (I Got a Plan) came on. Maryse turned the song up. Alexis started to sway to the music. She was soon joined by the others as the song went on they started to dance around and sing into hair brushes, straightners and make up brushes. Alexis was having too much fun she didn't hear the knock on the locker room door. John and Randy had heard the music and wanted to see what was going on. Randy saw Alexis dancing next to Layla and got angry. Randy grabbed Alexis by the wrist and pulled her out of the room. "What are you doing? Are you and her best friends now?" Randy snapped. "We talked and I told her I won't tell Cody but she has to." Alexis told him. "Wow some friend you are." Randy said with raised eyebrows. "You are one to talk. If you are such a good friend how come you haven't told Cody about this?" She questioned pointing between herself and Randy. With that she walked away only to turn around as she got to the door. "Hypocrite." She said before she went back into the locker room.

When she went back inside Alexis found John standing up on the bench dancing. He turned his back to the Divas and lifted his t-shirt to show his butt and wiggled it. Alexis couldn't help but laugh. She danced over to him and he grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him. The two danced and laughed together. "Get naked, get naked, get naked. Take it off, take it off, take it off." with all the Divas singing along and pointing at John, Alexis took hold of the bottom of his t-shirt and started to lift it up. She pulled it over his head and all the others cheered and whistled as Alexis swung his top in the air. Nobody even noticed when Randy walked back in. He stood by the door with his arms folded over his chest wit ha very unimpressed look on his face. When the song finished John looked up to see Randy stood there watching him. "Let's go." Randy called out. John jumped down from the bench and like a gentleman helped Alexis down. She handed him back his top and he made his way over to Randy. "Thank you ladies, I'm here all week." He joked as he took a bow before walking out. "What's up with that idiot?" Layla asked Alexis. "Who, Randy?" Alexis asked as she picked up her wrestling boots. Layla just nodded. "Well to be honest he pretty much hates you. He has always said he didn't trust you not to break Cody's heart and now it turns out you will, his distrust turned to hate." Alexis told her frankly. "You told him what happened in the club?" Layla asked in a shocked voice. "Yeah he found me upset outside, he asked what was up and I told him. He is my friend and we are going to confide in each other. It's an hour to show time we really need to get ready." Alexis finished. "Oh and Layla believe me if you don't tell Cody Randy will take great pleasure in telling him." Alexis warned. Layla just nodded as she thought about what Alexis said. She knew it was the right thing for her to do; she just hated the thought of doing it.

Backstage at that nights show Alexis sat in an office chair she found and spun around as she waited for her match. "You'll get dizzy doing that." A familiar voice said. Alexis looked up and smiled. "I have this system to prevent that. I never go round more then five times on each side." Alexis laughed trying to keep things light between them. "So looks like my match is after yours." Cody said. "Yeah. I'll still be out in your corner." Alexis reassured Cody. "Great, well I'm gonna go over there." Cody told her with half a smile before he turned away. He stood there with his back to Alexis for a few seconds. Alexis wanted to blurt everything out to him, about how Layla had cheated and how she still had feelings for him and he was a fool for picking Layla over her. "Cody." Alexis almost shouted. He turned around to face her. Panic started to set in. What the hell had she done that for? "Erm just wanted to say good luck in your match." She lied. "Yeah you too." He smiled before he turned away again and walked off. Alexis watched as Cody walked over to Layla and put his arm around her waist. "One day you'll know." She mumbled to herself.

Alexis stood at the curtain waiting for her turn to go out for the fatal four way match she was in to decide who the number one contender would be at the next Pay Per View to face Michelle and Layla for the Divas title. Michelle and Layla went out first and sat at ringside to watch the match. Next out was Beth she got into the ring and stood in front of the two sat at ring side. Natalya followed and joined Beth in the ring. Michelle and Layla whispered to each other as they pointed and laughed at the two Divas in the ring. It was then time for Eve to make her way out. On her way to the ring she was all smiles and high fiving the fans. Alexis stood waiting with her eyes closed. She took deep breaths as she rolled her head side to side thinking about the match coming up. She jumped a little when she felt someone take hold of her hand. "I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight." Cody smiled. "Thanks." Alexis smiled back. Rammstein- Du Hast filled the arena. The lights went out and smoke crept over the stage. "That's my cue." She smiled at him. She took a deep breath and disappeared through the curtain were she was met with thundering boo's. Alexis slowly made her way down to the ring all the time keeping her eyes on the three in the ring. She slid under the bottom rope and hopped to her feet. Justin Roberts stood in the middle of the ring. "The following is a Divas Fatal Four Way match where the winner will take on the current Divas Champions in a Two on One handy cap match at next months Pay Per View." He announced and with that the bell rung. Beth dropped to her knees and rolled out of the ring. Natalya and Alexis moved closer to Eve. With all of Eve's focus on Natalya and Alexis she didn't notice Beth climb back into the ring behind her. Eve backed away from the other two and walked straight into Beth. She hit Eve with a forearm shot. Eve turned away and Natalya ran at her knocking her down to the mat with a clothesline. The three Divas then attacked Eve stomping on her as she lay helpless. The three laughed and high fived each other as Eve rolled under the ropes and lay on the edge of the ring. Alexis turned around to face Beth. The blonde stood there grinning at her. Beth charged full force at Alexis but she jumped out of the way which sent Beth flying forward and crashing right into Natalya who had been standing behind Alexis. The two friends couldn't stop themselves and fell into the ropes. They both fell through the ropes and landed on the outside in a big heap at Layla and Michelle's feet. Without wasting a second Alexis rushed over to a still down Eve, she grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the middle of the ring. Alexis rushed to the top rope and leaped off hitting Eve with a painful looking Moon Sault. Alexis covered Eve and Referee Chad dropped to the mat and counted "1...2...3." Alexis rolled off of Eve and got to her feet. "Here is your winner Alexis." Justin announced as Chad raised her hand. Michelle and Layla got to their feet and looked on a little shocked with the out come of the match. Natalya and Beth both yelled out in disbelief. "I'm coming for you." Alexis laughed as she pointed at the Co. Champions. Alexis turned away and started to leave the ring. Without warning Michelle and Layla ran into the ring and hit Alexis from behind. She stumbled forward into the ropes but got her footing, she spun around only to be hit right in the face by a drop kick from Layla. Alexis fell to the mat and clutched her mouth. When she looked at her hand it was covered in blood which now started to drip on to the mat. Beth and Natalya climbed into the ring to chase the other two away. Alexis rolled out of the ring and Chad helped her back up the ramp and to the backstage area. "Oh my God are you OK?" Cody asked as he rushed over to Alexis. She just nodded as blood seeped through her fingers. "I guess you won't be out there for my match then." Cody said. "You think? Thank your girlfriend for that." Alexis snapped. With that Cody walked off as the medic rushed over to Alexis. "Now let's take a look at this." He said. "Just fix it up the best you can please. I have to get out there." Alexis told him.

Cody's match was almost over by the time Alexis was patched up. The cut on her lip was bigger and deeper then she had thought but the medic had done a great job closing it up for her using special glue and paper stitches. "There isn't much point you going out there now." Stephanie said to her. "I can get out there for the win and congratulate him at least." Alexis said wincing in a little pain. Alexis went out and made her way back down to the ring. She got there just in time for Cody to land his Cross Rhodes finisher on The Miz. "1...2...3!" Alexis counted out loud with Scott Armstrong. Alexis rushed into the ring and raised Cody's hand. "Here is your winner Cody Rhodes." Justin Roberts announced. Using her foot Alexis pushed Miz out of the ring. "I'm coming for that title!" Cody shouted to Miz referring to the InterContinental title Miz had. Helped by Scott, Miz left clutching his title. As they followed shortly after Alexis made a fuss of Cody, stopping to raise his hand again. "Future Champion right here." She called out as she clapped for Cody. As they walked through the curtain they met Randy who was waiting to go out for his match against Alex Riley. "Good luck." Cody said stopping long enough to shake Randy's hand before he walked off. Randy's eyes went wide as he saw close up what Alexis's lip looked like. He took hold of her hand and with his right hand he gently cupped her check. "Oh sweetheart that looks painful." He said with concern in his voice. "It's not that bad." She said trying to smile but it had swollen a lot. He ran his fingers through her hair and then gently kissed her on the forehead. He gave her a wink and flashed her one of his cheeky grins before he made his entrance. Alexis laughed as she watched him disappear behind the curtain. Randy could always make her smile and feel better. With the show over Alexis heighten changed and headed to the parking lot to get a lift to the hotel with Michelle. When she got to the car she got a text from Michelle. "Hang there I'm running late." It read. Alexis lent over resting her elbows on the hood of the car as she used her phone to check her emails.


	29. Parking Lot Madness

"Hi babe, have you seen Alexis?" Miz asked his girlfriend when they met outside the men's locker room. "She has gone to get a lift with Michelle. Why?" Maryse asked. "Some guy was looking for her; he said they were friends from her training days." Miz told Maryse. "What?!" She shrieked. "Did he tell you his name? Who is he?" She questioned as she grabbed his arm. "He said his name was Sean, that they were friends and he wanted to surprise her." Miz answered. "Oh God! Where is he? Where did you send him?" She asked now frantic. "I told him he should wait in the parking lot as he stood better chance of seeing her there. Babe what's going on?" Miz asked now starting to worry. "The bruising you saw on Lex was him; he broke into her house and beat her." Maryse blurted out. "Shit!" Miz exclaimed even more worried now. Without thinking he ran back into the changing room. "Guys come now. Alexis is in trouble!" He yelled at Ted, John, Randy, Justin and Alex. Without questioning him the five men took off running after him. "What's going on?" John asked as they ran. "Alexis's ex beat her up and now he's back." Miz informed them as they rounded the corner before the exit.

Still resting on the car Alexis felt someone grab her shoulder and spin her around. Horror filled her eyes as she stood face to face with Sean. Her six friends were still rushing to get to her. "Move! Get out of the way!" Ted yelled at Michelle who was walking in front of them. She let out a shocked scream as they went flying past her. "There! There she is!" Justin pointed out to the others as they entered the parking lot. Sean turned to face the six men as they came at him. Without stopping Ted, John and Randy ran full force into Sean and they all fell to the floor. Justin and Alex grabbed Alexis and pulled her away. Alex wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug. Justin looked at Alexis. "Did he hurt you? Are you OK?" He asked in his thick accent as he checked her over. Tears started to fill her eyes, Alexis nodded. "I'm OK." She said softly. She turned around to see John, Randy and Ted still down on top of Sean. Fists were flying as the three men all tried to land punches. "Stop." Alexis almost begged. But the three didn't hear her. "Stop." She said louder. Still no response. She went to move over to them but Alex pulled her back. "Stop it!" She screamed this time. With that the punches stopped and they all looked at her. "Please, let me go." She asked Alex. He gave her a small smile. Alexis walked over to where the men on the floor were. Ted was still sat straddled on top of Sean. "I see you met my friends." Alexis said with a smirk. She tapped Ted on the shoulder and he got to his feet followed by John and Randy. "More like we're her brothers." John informed him. Sean slowly got to his knees. "I'm gonna make sure each one of you assholes pay for this. I hope you had fun as free men cos you gonna…." Sean started to threaten them all but got cut off when Alexis kicked him right in his private parts. He crumbled to the floor holding himself. "OOH!" All the guys standing there let out together. "Its one thing to threaten me but don't you ever threaten my brothers again." Alexis warned Sean. "Now that was a sweet punt." Randy laughed as he stood behind Alexis. He draped his arm over her shoulder and she allowed herself to lean back into him. Ted, John, Justin, Alex and Miz all stood right behind Randy and Alexis. "I think it's in your best interest to leave now while you still can." Alex told Sean. "You can't get away wit this." Sean said still trying to catch his breath. Maryse had joined the group now. "I have pictures to prove what you did." She told him. "Let's just call it even." Justin said as he folded his arms over his chest. Sean finally made it to his feet and stumbled away. John hugged Alexis. "You should have come to us right away." He told her. She hung her head, she felt like a kid getting told off by her big brother for the second time that day. The others were still crowded around her and she felt safe again. "Guys Steph's coming and she has security with her." Michelle informed them. "You lot go I'll clear this up." John said. "You are not saying it was all you." Ted spoke up. "Yeah brothers stick together." Alex said. "Yep, we're all in." Miz agreed. John smiled he liked them sticking together. "Alexis, here please." Steph said firmly. "It's OK." Alexis reassured the others before she made her way to her boss. As they watched Alexis explain everything to Stephanie from a distance John turned to Maryse. "You really have pictures?" John asked. Maryse just nodded as she indicated her phone. John raised his eyebrows and put out his hand. Maryse found them and handed over her phone. The other guys stood around John and they all checked out the pictures of Alexis. "How did we not notice this?" Ted asked sadly.

Alexis had spent some time talking to Steph. When she was finished she made her way back over to the others. "The story is you guys pulled him away from me and I kicked him for what he did to me, none of you hit him and that's the end of it. If any of you touch him your in trouble." Alexis warned. They all nodded in agreement. Everyone went their separate ways. Alexis felt someone take her hand in theirs, she looked down to see Randy's big tanned hand wrapped around hers and in silence they walked together towards Michelle's rental car. Once there Randy pulled her in for a tight hug. "I'm so sorry. I should have known something was wrong, I should have seen it. I saw you naked for fuck sake how did I not know." He whispered to Alexis. "Never hide something like this from me again." He finished before kissing her on the forehead. He opened the car door for her. "Night Michelle." He said leaning down to see the blonde Diva. "See ya Randy." She replied. Randy shut the door and waved the two off, he then headed to his own car. No one had noticed Cody leaning on the wall watching everything that was going on. "What happened?" Cody asked as Ted walked past him. "Alexis's ex attacked her awhile ago and he came back today and went for her again. We were just helping her out." Ted told him. "Oh wow that's crazy. She OK?" Cody asked. "She will be." Ted reassured him. "And what's the deal with her and Randy?" He questioned after seeing them holding hands and hugging. "Nothing they are just close friends." Ted told him. "Let's go." Cody said heading away from the arena.

Michelle and Alexis pulled up to the hotel. "Man this has been a crazy year, I really can't take anything else bad happening. I'm ready for some good." Alexis told Michelle as she got out of the car. "Yeah it's been a crazy one for you so far. I can't believe you're here almost a year already, where has the time gone." Michelle replied.

Alexis lay in bed, she was restless. She checked her phone for the time. 1:36am it read. "Oh come on." She said out loud, frustrated she couldn't sleep. She checked the time again 1:38am it showed. She flipped her phone into the bed beside her. Alexis felt her phone vibrate next to her; she fumbled in the bed for it. Alexis checked it, a new message showed up. _"__U awake?__"_It asked. _"__Yeah, havin a shit time tryin to sleep.__"_She sent back. She only had to wait a few seconds to receive a response. _"__I can think of something we could do to wear us out__…__ ;).__"_ She couldn't stop the smile that grew across her face reading the message. _"__I want to sleep not be up all night and exhausted in the morning.__"_She sent back. _"__Just 5mins.__"_Is what she received back. _"__What you have in mind has never only taken 5mins.__"_ She chuckled as she hit send. There was a long wait before her phone buzzed to life again. The grin spread across her face before she even read the message. _"__There__'__s a party in my pants and ur invited!__"_It said. _"__Oh my God!__"_Alexis shrieked with laughter. Alexis was having a hard time coming up with a response. _"__I have no come back.__"_ She admitted. _"__How about you R.S.V.P attending.__"_The next message said. _"__That would imply I__'__m going somewhere but I__'__m not leaving my bed.__"_She sent back playing hard to get. _"__What if I told you it was a travelling party and I__'__m at your door in my birthday suit?__"_ Alexis thought for a second. _"__Then I__'__d tell you to wrap up the party before security come for you.__"_ She laughed as she pressed send. _"__See you in 2mins.__"_ Alexis's heart raced reading the last message. "Shit." She said to herself. She was in an over sized t-shirt, baggy sweat pants and her hair was put up messy. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. She pulled off the clothes she was wearing and realised she had unlatching underwear on. "Shit." She said again. She rummaged in her bag and found a matching red lace set. She pulled down her hair and ran her fingers through it as she brushed her teeth. She just had time to put on some lip balm before she heard knocking on her door. She opened the door to find Randy stood there in just plain black pyjama bottoms. "You're crazy, what…" Alexis started to say but was cut off when Randy kissed her. "Umm." She moaned in pain. "Shit sorry, your lip. I forgot." Randy apologized as he looked at her lip. Alexis gave a small smile and pulled him back into her and this time she kissed him. Randy put his hands under her armpits and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to the bed. "You weren't joking when you said you had a party in your pants." She smiled. Randy placed her on the bed and pulled her t-shirt off. "Nice." He smirked as he looked her up and down. He leaned in over her and kissed her again. Alexis placed her hands on his chest and slowly ran them down over his body. She got to the tie on his bottoms and undone them. "This might be happening a little too often now." She whispered as she gently slid her fingers inside the waist band and slowly moved her hands down his thighs taking the bottoms down too. He softly kissed her neck as he reached around and undid her bra. Alexis really thought she should put a stop to it right then but her body had taken over from her mind, it was to late she was caught up in the passion the two shared every time they got together.


	30. Photo Shoot

Alexis's eyes flickered open. She realised Randy had spent the night, something he didn't do often. Her head was resting on his chest and he had his arms around her. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. Panic set in as she realised she hadn't heard her alarm. She grabbed for her phone and saw she had over slept by almost half an hour. "Get up!" she yelled at Randy as she jumped out of bed and ran naked across the room to the bathroom. "What the hell." Randy said as he woke up suddenly. "I told you that you coming over last night wasn't a good idea. I'm now really late." She told him as she pulled on the first items of clothes she could get her hands on. "I have a photo shoot for , I should be leaving by now." She told him in a panic. "Look slow down I'll…" Randy started to say but Alexis cut him off. "You have done enough what you can do now is get out of here and let me leave." She said a little angry. She roughly stuffed her belongings into her suit case, she did a quick check of the room and headed for the door. "I'm checking out now so you have to go too." She told Randy before she left the room. "Thanks for a great night Randy, see you later Randy, kiss my ass Randy." He said to himself in a girly voice as he got dressed and left the room. Alexis rushed into the lobby of the hotel and found Michelle and Layla who were stood there waiting for her. "Good morning, nice of you to join us." Michelle said sarcastically. "Please don't start with me." Alexis nearly begged. "Lets get moving." Layla smiled. "I have to check out first." Alexis said as she went over to the desk. The three Divas were soon getting into the car and heading off to the location of the shoot with Michelle driving.

Michelle and Alexis sat together getting their hair and make up finished off while Layla had single photos taken. "So you want to fill me in on why you were late this morning?" Michelle asked. "Not really. I'm really sorry I made you late too, it will never happen again." Alexis promised. "Would it have anything to do with you and a certain third generation SuperStar hooking up?" Michelle smiled. A look of horror cross Alexis's face. "Don't worry not many people know." Michelle laughed. "Please don't say anything. It's nothing serious and should never have happened." Alexis pleaded. "Or keep happening." Michelle joked. "It's not funny. I keep telling myself it's the last time and it won't happen again and before I know it I end up in bed with him again." Alexis explained. "I don't know what you are so worried about you are both single and its not hurting anyone. It's not like you are using him to get ahead in the company." Michelle said. "No way, I'm not doing that." Alexis told her. "So its just two people having fun. You are having fun right?" Michelle asked. Alexis couldn't stop the big grin that crossed her face. "Oh that much fun huh." The blonde laughed. "You have no idea." Alexis told her. "Oh really. I always thought he'd be good in bed, he has all those big rock hard muscles. So tell me does he have a big rock hard muscle?" Michelle asked with raised eyebrows. Alexis burst out laughing. "Let's just say there sure as shit isn't any stuffing going on in his trunks." Alexis replied with a wink. "Oh my God, you lucky bitch." Michelle said with a playful nudge. "Is that all you ladies can think about?" The make up artist asked the two Divas. "If you saw what she was getting you would understand." Michelle said getting to her feet. Finished with their make up the two headed over to the set. "So do I sense a little something not right with this Randy thing?" Michelle asked. "I really do have fun with him and we get on so well but it just seems like it happens to often. He told me before that he would never want anything more then just sex." Alexis explained. "So what's wrong with that?" Michelle questioned. "He told me the other day he loved being with me and I'm starting to think I could fall for him." She said. "So?" Michelle said unsure of the problem. "It's not what he wants and I don't want to end up broken hearted and losing a great friend. The more we hook up the more comfortable we get with it and the more we are both going to get lazy and just settle with each other until we realise we are almost like a couple and its not what either of us want." Alexis said sounding like she was trying to convince herself more then anything. "But are you at the point where it has to end already?" Michelle asked. "He slept in my room last night, he normally leaves after." Alexis explain. "OK ssh. Please don't tell Layla I don't want anyone else knowing." Alexis asked as Layla came over to meet them. "How much fun is this?" Layla asked happily. "Michelle they want pictures of just the two of us first with the title then Alexis you join in." Layla informed them. Alexis just nodded. The three Divas were doing a promo photo shoot for the two-on-One match they had coming up at the next Pay Per View. They were all in their ring gear for the pictures, Alexis wore her new gear that she was going to use for the first time at the Pay Per View. It was a black fake leather halter top that was cut under her bust to show off her stomach with matching short shorts. There was a slight purple snake skin print on top with a purple fish net trim. She choose to wear plain tan tights and a plain black pair of wrestling boots. Alexis sat on the floor and started to watch the other two pose with the Divas title between them. She looked down at the phone in her hand, she started to type a message. _"I think we should talk."_ She wrote first. _"We really need to talk, ASAP." _She decided on after clearing the other message. Her finger hovered over the send button for a while. She closed her eyes and pressed it. It was out of her hands now all she could do was wait for the reply.

Alexis was called over it was now her turn to get involved in the pictures. They took photos with her pulling on the title like it was tug of war, "How about if I lay on the floor and they can be on top like they have beaten me?" Alexis asked. They all liked that idea so she got down on her belly and Layla sat on her back while Michelle had the belt draped over her shoulder and placed one foot on Alexis's bum. They moved around and changed it up showing different ways of holding Alexis down. "OK let's have it the other way around now, like she has beaten you both now." The photographer said. Michelle lay on the ground and Layla lay on top of her this time Alexis placed her foot on Layla's back and held the title in her hand high in the air. She did the same thing sitting on them both. The three Divas had fun coming up with funny ways of posing for the pictures, it almost took Alexis's mind off of the text message she had sent.

Alexis hadn't heard anything in response to her text message for the rest of the day. She had hired her own car and decided to drive to the next town by herself. After a five hour drive she arrived at the hotel and checked in. When she got settled in she made her way down to the hotels gym, it wasn't very big but there was weights and no one else was around which is what she need right then. She pushed herself hard and felt so good for it. When she was done she headed back to her room to shower. Alexis took a long shower, she walked over to her bed and picked up her phone and found a new message. _"Yeah sure." _Is all it said in reply to her earlier message. _"We'll talk tomorrow_." Is all she could think to send back. Now all she had to do was come up with what she was going to say the next day when she saw Randy.

John was driving with Randy sat next to him. "What's up man? You've been staring at that phone like there is a naked chick on it." John joked. "Huh oh yeah haha funny." Randy said with a forced chuckle. "Is everything OK?" John tried again this time being more serious. "OK, promise me you won't judge me or go nuts or anything." Randy said, John just nodded. "I got a text from Alexis earlier saying we need to talk ASAP and that was it. I'm just freaking myself out about what it is she wants." Randy told his friend. "What, you think it could be something bad? What did you say to her?" John asked. "Well I kinda only just text her back now and just said yeah OK, which she replied with we'll talk tomorrow. And yeah I'm a little freaked out about what she wants to say." Randy confessed. "Why did you wait so long to get back to her? You don't think she's preggers do you?" John asked a little shocked at his own question. "That's something I was asking myself." Randy told him. "Well could she be? I mean were you two you know safe?" John continued to question Randy. "Well sort of but there was this one time but I thought she had everything covered on her end, you know. This is pretty fucked up." Randy sighed. "Are you a fool! All it takes is just one time." John snapped. "I know, you don't need to tell me." Randy snapped back. "What the fuck are you going to do if she is? Like do you want it or do you want to stay with her?" John asked. "I have no idea. I'll do right by her I'm just not at a point where I want to settle down and have a kid." Randy explained. "Maybe it's nothing as bad, just wait to talk to her tomorrow before you get too worked up." John tried to comfort his friend. "It's a little too late for that now." Randy sighed.

Alexis had gotten to the arena early the next day she wanted to plan more what she was going to say to Randy. She didn't know why she was so worked up about it. She only hoped they would still remain friends after. She didn't know how long she had been waiting for but it felt like a while. She looked up from where she sat on the wall outside the arena and saw John and Randy walking towards her. "Here goes." She said to herself. "Hi sweetheart." John said as the two reached Alexis. They gave each other a hug. "I'll see you inside." John said to Randy before he left them to it. "Hi." Alexis said as she shook Randy's hand. "Wow that wasn't awkward." She mumbled. She motioned for Randy to sit down with her on the wall. "OK when we first hooked up I was pretty upset cos I just found out that Cody was with Layla, don't get me wrong I really enjoyed it and enjoyed it more and more each time but I think its gotten to the point where we need to end it before we get to involved." She blurted out. "What?" Randy asked. "We can't hook up anymore." She told him bluntly. "Why? It's only a little bit of fun." He said. "You told me time and time again that you don't want to get into a relationship that all you are looking for is some fun. I just think its time to call it a day." She told him. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah I think it's for the best, end it while it's still good." She smiled. Randy lowered his head and thought for a moment. "I can't believe it's really over." He told her as he turned his head to look at her. "It's for the best." She repeated. "Yeah I know but if I had known the last night was the last time I would have given you my best work." Randy laughed. "That wasn't some of your best work?" Alexis asked with mock shock. "No I wasn't sure you could handle it so I only half tried my best." He laughed. "Oh really." She said pouting. "Yeah it's a good thing to because you would have fallen in love with me if I gave you my 100%." He joked. "So we are good right? Still friends?" She asked. "Of course, it just might take you a while to get over me and some of the things we did." He told her as he got to his feet. "I mean don't be fooled into thinking another guy is going to make you feel the way I did." He winked. "I guess I'll just have to make do with what ever I get." She joked as she too got to her feet. The two hugged and at the same time headed into the arena. "I can't believe it's really over." Randy sighed. "Yeah me too, I don't know how I'm going to get over it so I'm taking the next two days off and John is helping me move out of my place into somewhere near him." She joked. "You're moving?" He asked. "Yeah John didn't want me staying in that place after what happened so he found me a new place." She informed him.

With yet another show over with Alexis found herself all alone again in her hotel room. She lay on her bed with a big smile on her face as she thought about Randy. She got up and put her dressing gown on. "What am I doing?" She asked herself as she left her room and walked down the hallway. A few doors down she stopped and knocked on a door. She chewed the inside of her lip as she waited for an answer. "Once more for the cheap seats." She smiled when the door opened. Randy just stood there looking at her. His jaw dropped when Alexis let her robe fall open slightly to reveal she had nothing on underneath. "I can't believe…. But… You better come in." Randy said stumbling over his words. Alexis laughed. "I better get your best work." She smiled. "We'll go out with a bang." He said smiling back before the two headed back into his room.


End file.
